De sang froid
by Tanutwo
Summary: Quand une Badass rencontre un Bad boy, cela créer des étincelles. Etincelles qui menacent de faire exploser leurs vies quand ils doivent s'unir pour arrêter un tueur en série.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir tout le monde, **

**Aujourd'hui, je vous présente une fiction qui ne se base pas sur une série ou un film comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire. Je pourrai dire qu'il s'agit plus d'un livre qui se transformera en saga par la suite (ce qui signifie qu'il y aura plusieurs tomes).**

**Pour ne rien vous cacher, j'ai débuté cette histoire il y a au moins 4 ans xD Je l'ai arrêté. Puis reprise. Puis arrêté de nouveau. Pour enfin finir par vous la présenter. Je pourrai la classer dans la catégorie Bit-lit même si le surnaturel n'y est que très léger. J'ai préféré tout miser sur la relation explosive entre mes deux héros. **

**Ps : Pour celles et ceux qui connaissent les merveilleux livres de Jeaniene Frost "Chasseuse de la nuit", je m'en suis inspirée pour créer un début et un point de départ. En revanche, tous les personnages m'appartiennent et vous verrez qu'il ne s'agit pas de vampires dans cette histoire. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en bas ;)**

* * *

Je courais à en perdre haleine. Depuis combien de temps je le faisais ? Aucune idée … Mais bon sang, mes poumons me faisaient atrocement souffrir. En général, les suspects s'épuisaient avant moi mais là, je devais dire qu'il était coriace et particulièrement résistant. Mon corps réclamait une pause et je lui aurai donné volontiers si seulement je n'avais pas reçu l'obligation de l'arrêter coûte que coûte. Puisant dans mes dernières réserves, j'accélérai aussi vite que mes jambes me le permirent. Ne lâchant pas l'homme des yeux, je le vis s'engouffrer dans une ruelle et m'y engageai moi aussi quelques secondes après. Je stoppai net en le voyant adossé au mur, un sourire que je qualifiais de victorieux, sur les lèvres.

-Les mains en l'air ! Ordonnai-je haletante en braquant mon arme sur lui.

Concentrée et prête à tirer aux moindres gestes douteux, je l'observai attentivement. Il était grand, brun et portait une veste en cuir qui lui donnait un côté motard. Mais surtout, il avait des yeux verts qui auraient fait craquer n'importe quelle fille. N'importe laquelle sauf moi ! J'étais extrêmement difficile en amour. A vrai dire, je n'avais eu que deux relations pour le moins sérieuses dans toute ma vie. Ce qui revenait à deux en vingt-trois ans d'existence.

-Je vous ai donné un ordre ! Si vous ne mettez pas les mains en l'air dans la seconde qui suit, je devrais utiliser la force ! Menaçai-je en espérant le faire réagir.

En effet, il réagit. Mais d'une tout autre manière. Un air de défi dans le regard, il s'approchait de moi, tel un prédateur fondant doucement sur sa proie.

-Alors beauté, t'as plutôt bien tenu le rythme à ce que j'ai pu voir !

Beauté, il venait de m'appeler beauté ? Ce simple mot me déconcertait… et m'horripilait. J'acceptai les compliments –surtout ceux de ce genre- mais certainement pas ceux venant d'un suspecté de meurtres. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais abaissé quelque peu mon arme. En un mouvement rapide et précis celle-ci se retrouva aux mains de l'homme qui la détailla attentivement.

-C'est un gros calibre pour une simple flic !

-Ranger ! Précisai-je aussitôt, mauvaise de mettre faite avoir.

-Futur dans ce cas ? Tu me parais bien jeune pour être ranger !

Encore une fois, sa phrase me perturbait. Mais pour une tout autre raison. Comment pouvait-il savoir que je n'étais encore qu'en formation ? La plupart des gens me disait que je faisais plus vieille que mon âge. Que je faisais plus mature. Et voilà que cet homme arrogant m'avait cerné dès le premier coup d'œil.

-Rendez-moi mon arme !

-Tu te crois en position d'exiger quelque chose ?

Une sensation étrange s'empara de moi à cet instant précis. Je ressentais une profonde colère mais j'étais dans l'incapacité de répliquer. Après tout, il n'avait pas tort. Il avait l'arme et pouvait me tuer à la moindre occasion. Cette simple pensée me fit froid dans le dos.

-Vous comptez me tuer ?

Voilà, j'avais demandé. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je dise tout haut ce que je pensais tout bas ?

-Tu veux mourir ici ?

Mon dieu ! Comment pouvait-il réussir à me dérouter à chaque fois. Chacune de ses questions me prenaient par surprise et je ne savais pas s'il fallait que je réponde ou s'il fallait que je me taise.

-J'attends une réponse, très chère !

-Non ! Répondis-je le plus simplement et sincèrement possible.

-Bien ! Donc je ne te tuerai pas ...

-Vous pouvez donc me rendre mon arme !

Encore une fois, j'aurai mieux fait de me taire.

-Je suppose que tu as un nom ?

-Maggie ! Et vous ?

Un petit rire sonore s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il me pointait avec mon arme.

-Écoute Mag', t'es une fille intelligente et tu m'as l'air forte … mais vois-tu, je le suis plus que toi dans les deux cas ! Nous savons tous les deux que si je te redonne cette chose maintenant, dit-il en montrant l'arme, tu essayeras de m'arrêter ! Je sais également que si tu n'as pas engagé le combat c'est que tu te doutes que je te mettrai au tapis en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour que tu dises 'aie' ! Alors cesse de me demander de te la rendre tu veux !

Ses paroles me firent sourire intérieurement. Il était vraiment arrogant et en plus de ça prétentieux ! Mais je devais avouer qu'il avait vu juste. M'engager dans un combat avec lui n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. En revanche, ce qu'il ignorait c'est que j'essayais de gagner du temps afin que mon coéquipier arrive pour le boucler aux trous !

-Très bien, vous pouvez la garder ! On aura qu'à dire que c'est un cadeau ! Dis-je en haussant les épaules d'indifférence.

-Un cadeau que je t'ai arraché des mains !

-En effet …

Ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver à toujours me reprendre. Cela devait être une manie chez lui !

-Ce n'est pas le tout, mais je vais devoir te laisser ! Le boulot m'appelle et je ne vais pas attendre que ton 'con' de partenaire se pointe !

Eh merde ! Moi qui pensais le piéger c'était raté.

-Vous ne m'avez pas dit votre nom ! Dis-je afin de l'obliger à rester et à gagner quelques précieuses secondes.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, on se retrouvera bientôt !

Un sourire moqueur ornait son beau visage fin et il disparut à une telle vitesse que je fus incapable de dire la direction qu'il avait prise. Une telle rapidité me coupa d'ailleurs le souffle. Il était impossible de se déplacer aussi vite. Légèrement sous le choc, je m'accroupis tout en m'adossant au mur qui se trouvait sur ma gauche. J'essuyai d'un revers de main la sueur qui perlait mon front et me remémora la « discussion » que j'avais eu quelques minutes plus tôt. Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'entendis pas tout de suite mon partenaire arriver au pas de course. En revanche quand sa silhouette se dessina devant moi, je vis les traits de son visage se durcirent.

-Bravo la bleue ! T'as laissée notre suspect numéro un s'enfuir ! Et tu veux atteindre l'élite ? Je me demande comment tu comptes y arriver avec des performances aussi médiocres sur le terrain !

En entendant de tels propos, je sortis de mon hébétude, me leva et le regarda avec insistance.

-Et vous, vous étiez où ? Demandai-je alors. En train de vous taper la pute du coin ?

Je sentais mon corps bouillonner de colère. S'en était trop pour moi. Depuis le début, je ne cessais de me faire critiquer t'empoter et de bonne à rien. L'adrénaline due à cette course poursuite et à ce qui s'en suivit coulait encore dans mes veines et j'avais enfin soulagé mon cœur en disant ce que je pensais depuis maintenant six mois. On m'avait « attribué » au ranger Karl. Un homme chauve, plutôt baraqué et qui avait des yeux marrons aussi froid que de la pierre. Il n'était pas un mauvais ranger mais il était de loin le moins honnête. Étant célibataire, il s'envoyait souvent en l'air dans des caravanes avec de belles filles inconnues afin de soulager ses envies. Personne n'était au courant … sauf moi. Je l'avais surpris un soir aux bras d'une rousse après une journée éprouvante. Il aurait fallu être naïve et totalement aveugle pour ne pas comprendre qui était cette fille et leurs futures intentions.

-Raconte ce que tu sais à ne serait-ce qu'une personne et jamais, tu m'entends, jamais tu ne réussiras à faire carrière dans le milieu judiciaire !

C'était bien évidemment une menace réelle. Je savais qu'il la mettrait à exécution sans le moindre remord. Mais je le tenais. Sa réputation était désormais entre mes mains.

-Je ne dirai rien ! Mais dans ce cas, assumez vos actes au lieu de dire aux patrons que je suis la seule fautive à chaque fois qu'un suspect nous file entre les doigts !

Je lus sur son visage une mine contrariée. Cependant, il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

-Où est ton arme ? Me demanda-t-il en voyant qu'elle ne se trouvait plus dans son étui.

Il regarda aux alentours avant de fixer ses yeux froids sur moi.

-Le suspect me l'a arraché des mains et l'a emporté avec lui. D'ailleurs, est-ce que quelqu'un dans la brigade sait comment il s'appelle ?

J'avais délibérément posé une question à la suite de ma réponse. J'avais l'impression que cela faisait passer mon erreur pour moins grande qu'elle ne l'était. J'avais tort.

-Il a ton arme ? S'énerva Karl. Ce fumier tue des gens et toi tu lui donnes ton arme !

-Je ne lui ai pas donné ! Répliquai-je. Il me l'a prise par surprise alors que je le tenais en joue.

-Et tu n'as pas riposté ?

-Je ne pouvais pas ! M'énervai-je également. Vous n'étiez pas là et j'étais seule face à lui ! Vous vouliez que je tente quoi ? Une parade miracle qui l'aurait mis K.O en une seconde ?

Il souffla bruyamment ce qui me mit mal à l'aise. Certes j'avais commis une grave erreur mais je n'étais pas la seule à devoir m'en vouloir. Après tout, lui aussi n'avait pas assuré. Il était arrivé après la bataille… comme à chaque fois d'ailleurs. Mais ça, je me garderai bien de lui dire.

-Rentrons ! Tu m'expliqueras ce qui s'est passé en détail sur la route !

**o0o0o0o0o**

En enfonçant la clé dans la serrure de ma maison ce soir-là, une vague de bien être m'envahit. La journée était enfin finie et au moins ici personne ne me poserait de questions. Du moins, mon chat n'avait jusqu'alors jamais parlé.

-Salut mon beau, chuchotai-je en pénétrant dans l'entrée et en prenant mon chat dans les bras. T'as faim ?

Je souris en entendant son miaulement et sans le poser à terre, je me rendis vers la cuisine. Après lui avoir accordé un tas de caresses, je le reposai et rempli sa gamelle de croquettes. Ensuite, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain et fit couler de l'eau dans la baignoire. Un bon bain me ferait le plus grand bien. Une fois dedans, mes muscles se relâchèrent et je sentis mon corps s'apaiser. Je fermai les yeux et inspira calmement. Une musique ambiante me berçait alors que mon esprit se vider complètement. Une heure après, je me décidai à enfin sortir. Je me séchai rapidement et partie me faire réchauffer un plat au micro-onde.

Je posai l'assiette sur un coin de la table et ouvrit le dossier que m'avait donné Karl à propos de l'homme de la ruelle. Apparemment il s'appelait Vince Walter et avait trente ans. Il vivait en Californie depuis les années quatre-vingt dix et était originaire du Texas. Il vivait seul et n'avait pas d'enfant. Tout en mangeant je lus son dossier complet mais le peu d'informations que le dossier contenait, était inutile.

-Cet homme est un mystère ! Soufflai-je tout haut en le refermant.

-Je suis flatté !

Je me retournai précipitamment, surprise d'entendre une voix me répondre. Je le fis si brusquement que j'en tombai de ma chaise. Je le vis émettre une légère grimace en entendant mon corps toucher durement le sol mais cela ressemblait plus à une moquerie. Aussitôt je me relevai tout en prenant appui sur la table. Mon portable se trouvait au bord et j'en profitai pour actionner discrètement le bouton qui informerait ma brigade que j'étais en danger. Comme-ci de rien n'était, je l'affrontai ensuite du regard.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? Crachai-je méchamment.

-Je t'avais dit qu'on se reverrait bientôt Beauté !

Soudain, les dernières paroles échangées me revinrent en mémoire et j'en restai abasourdie. Il l'avait en effet dit mais je n'en avais pas tenu compte.

-Vous avez un sacré culot de vous pointer chez moi ! Et arrêtez de me tutoyer et de m'appeler Beauté ! Je ne suis pas une amie et encore moins votre copine !

Cette phrase le fit rire et il s'installa sur une chaise qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

-Assieds-toi ! M'ordonna-t-il en pointant la chaise à mes côtés.

Je voulais lui dire d'aller se faire foutre mais quelque chose de profond me transperça quand mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Je pris donc place et l'observa attendant qu'il se décide à parler.

-Ma chère Mag', tu vis dans un monde que tu connais mal ! En tant que jeune demoiselle bien élevée, tu vouvoies. Moi, en tant que potentiel tueur en série, je préfère tutoyer !

-Potentiel ?

Ce mot me dérangeait. Comment pouvait-on dire potentiel ? Soit on était coupable, soit on ne l'était pas. Mais en aucun cas, on ne pouvait s'identifier à un potentiel suspect.

-Que sais-tu des personnes tuées ? Me demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

A vrai dire, je ne savais pas grand-chose. Toutes les infos que j'avais, le monde entier les connaissait également.

-Je ne sais rien de plus que les journaux. Toutes les victimes sont tuées la nuit dans des conditions pour la plupart inexpliquées.

Mais bon sang Mag', pourquoi tu lui réponds ? Voilà la question que je me posai à cet instant. Cet homme assis face à moi était peut être le tueur le plus recherché de la planète et moi je lui avouais que les rangers ne savaient strictement rien sur l'affaire. Ce qui revenait à avouer que la police n'avait rien également.

-Si vous n'avez rien, pourquoi hier, toi et ton partenaire, vous me poursuiviez ? Non, j'ai une meilleure question, pourquoi le monde entier me recherche ?

-Vos empreintes étaient sur trois des victimes ! Signalai-je en me levant.

-Donc ça fait de moi un suspect idéal !

-Avouez que c'est troublant ?

A peine je finis ma phrase, que j'entendis des sirènes au loin. Le prénommé Vince s'avança jusqu'au rideau et observa dehors. D'un geste rapide, il sortit une arme qu'il pointa sur moi. Mon cœur se serra et ma respiration se stoppa.

-Désolé, mais on va devoir continuer notre conversation dans un endroit plus approprié !

Ayant fermé les yeux, je les rouvris et le regardai, consternée. Je le vis alors appuyer sur la gâchette et sentis un picotement atteindre mon cou. Avant de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, je m'affalai sur le sol.

* * *

**Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, il s'agit bien évidemment de nos deux héros. Vous pourrez voir par la suite, que je ne les épargne pas et qu'ils sont... à l'opposé l'un de l'autre xD Et que c'est justement ça que j'ai exploité. **

**En espérant que ça vous ait plu, je vous dis, à la prochaine ;)**

**Tanutwo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir tout le monde,**

**Ayant un peu de temps, je vous poste le chapitre 2 afin que vous puissiez vous faire une idée plus précise de ce que sera cette histoire. J'essaierai de vous poster une suite par jour, selon mes disponibilités évidemment.**

**Merci de me lire et n'hésitez pas à me dire vos avis ;)**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Je me réveillai doucement légèrement groggy.

Mes paupières me paraissaient horriblement lourdes et mon corps tout entier réclamait du sommeil. Pourtant j'essayai de m'efforcer à ouvrir les yeux et surtout à les garder bien ouverts. Une lumière éblouissante me donnait la nausée chaque fois que mes pupilles la rencontraient. Il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour pouvoir me redresser correctement et inspecter la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais.

Elle était plutôt spacieuse mais ne comportait aucune fenêtre. Une armoire se trouvait dans le coin à gauche du lit et en face de moi se dessinait une porte invisible façonnée dans la pierre. Prudemment, je posai un pied par terre, puis le deuxième. Le tournis me prit et je fus obligée de me prendre la tête entre les mains. Mon dieu que je maudissais ce fumier.

Je respirai profondément et entrepris de me lever ce qui me provoqua un léger vertige. Après plusieurs secondes sans bouger, je fis un pas en avant et constatai que ma tête me faisait de moins en moins mal. L'effet du sédatif se dissipait en même temps que j'explorai ce taudis. Car j'appelai ça un taudis et non une maison. Tous les murs étaient glacés et sales, et une ambiance inquiétante s'en échappait.

-Enfin réveillée ! S'exclama une voix que je connaissais désormais bien.

Je me retournai pour faire face à ce pourri et balançai mon poing en direction de son ventre. A une vitesse impressionnante, il stoppa mon poignet et me tordit le bras dans le dos.

-Pas de ça avec moi, Beauté ! Sinon je serai obligée de t'attacher pour te révéler tout ce que je sais.

Révéler tout ce qu'il savait ? Voilà qu'il venait de piquer ma curiosité au vif. Je cessai immédiatement de me débattre et attendit qu'il relâche son emprise.

-Vous êtes un rapide ! Lui lançai-je en me frottant le poignet.

Il sourit tout en commençant à s'éloigner dans la direction opposée à la chambre mais ne répliqua rien.

-Tu viens ! Prononça-t-il en se retournant vers moi.

J'hésitai. Comment lui faire confiance alors qu'il m'avait enlevé ? D'un pas non assuré, je me décidai à marcher vers lui et à le suivre. Qui ne tentait rien, n'avait rien après tout. Nous arrivâmes dans ce que je qualifierai de petit salon rustique. Dans geste de la main, il me désigna un pouf sur lequel je pris place.

-Sais-tu qu'environ soixante-dix adolescentes par an disparaissent sans qu'on ne les retrouve ?

Évidemment que je savais cela. Il m'était déjà arrivé de faire des enquêtes sur des jeunes filles disparues. D'ailleurs, aucune n'avait abouti à un résultat. Aussi bien positif que négatif.

-Pour être précise, il y en a eu soixante-dix neuf l'année dernière.

-Combien en a-t-on retrouvé ?

La question avait fusé me prenant au dépourvu. Je cherchai dans ma mémoire les derniers rapports que j'avais lus.

-Euh … huit il me semble.

-C'est peu ! Fit-il remarquer.

Oui c'était peu. Il pouvait le dire. Mais les disparitions n'étaient pas des enquêtes faciles. La jeune fille avait très bien pu fuguer comme se faire kidnapper. Les pistes n'étaient pas faciles à trouver et souvent le dossier était bouclé sans même qu'on est retrouvé la disparue.

-Et du côté des garçons ?

-Vingt-cinq sur trente-six ont été rendu à leur famille. Mais ce ne sont que des chiffres approximatifs.

-Vous n'êtes pas si incompétent que ça finalement, déclara-t-il en souriant.

Je lui lançai mon regard le plus noir possible et son sourire s'élargit.

-Le prend pas comme ça, je ne parlais pas pour toi.

-Dites ce que vous savez qu'on en finisse au plus vite ! M'énervai-je doucement.

Il se leva et m'observa du coin de l'œil. L'expression de son visage avait changé et il arborait maintenant une mine plus que sérieuse.

-Je suis à la recherche de votre tueur depuis maintenant un peu plus de deux ans, confia-t-il. Je le traque sans relâche mais il réussit toujours à me filer entre les doigts. Il tue car c'est un besoin chez lui. Il n'arrive pas à se contrôler et part dans un autre pays chaque fois qu'il se sent menacé. Jusqu'ici, trois occasions m'ont permis de remonter jusqu'à lui … mais quand j'arrivai la fille était déjà morte et lui envolé.

-Ca explique vos empreintes sur les lieux des crimes, articulai-je pensive.

-Tu as tout compris Beauté !

Mon esprit était embrumé par les aveux fait.

-Pourquoi je vous croirais ?

-Tu n'as pas à me croire … juste à me faire confiance.

Un rire amer sortit de ma gorge.

-Alors là, ça risque d'être difficile !

D'une démarche contrariée, je le vis s'avancer vers moi et s'accroupir afin d'être à ma hauteur.

-Écoute-moi bien, d'autres filles sont en ce moment même entre ses mains. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer ce qu'elles sont en train de subir ! Alors je te supplie de me faire confiance !

Il avait dit ces phrases avec une telle sincérité que mes poils s'étaient dressés me faisant parcourir un long frisson dans le dos. Et si ce qu'il disait était vrai ? Après tout, il semblait savoir de quoi il parlait et semblait également en savoir beaucoup plus que les forces de l'ordre elles-mêmes. Ma décision était prise.

-Que voulez-vous de moi ? Interrogeai-je alors d'une voix plus sûre.

-De l'aide.

L'aider ? Le mot s'était abattu sur moi telle une massue. Pourquoi venait-il me demander ça à moi ? Des personnes plus qualifiées, il pouvait en trouver dans toute la ville. Néanmoins, une certaine fierté s'emparait de moi en y repensant.

-Comment ? Demandai-je alors, curieuse.

Je le vis sourire avant qu'il ne se retourne et commence à se diriger vers une armoire.

-Tu le sauras au moment venu …

-Attendez, je n'ai pas dit oui ! Rectifiai-je. C'était une simple question …

-Mais qui te dit que tu as le choix ?

La stupéfaction put aussitôt se lire sur mon visage. Comment osait-il m'imposer ça ?

-Moi ! Le défiai-je en m'approchant de lui.

Il se retourna et me fixa intensément de ses grands yeux verts.

-Ton choix ne vaut strictement rien Beauté, annonça-t-il doucement en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Ah oui ? M'emportai-je. Alors laissez moi vous dire une bonne chose, vous voyez cette porte tout au fond du couloir ? Je vais la prendre et partir d'ici sans vous demander votre avis !

Sur ces paroles, je marchai en direction de la sortie, d'un pas décidé et énergique. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il m'arrête mais il n'en fit rien. Au lieu de ça, je sentis son regard me suivre. Arrivée au bout du couloir, j'empoignai la clenche et tirai la porte. Aussitôt, un air glacial s'engouffra et un frisson me parcourut le dos.

-Si ça peut vous rassurer, je ne dirai rien sur votre « cachette », lui confiai-je en voyant qu'il se trouvait maintenant derrière moi.

Je n'avais entendu aucun de ses pas marteler le sol. Pour être discret, il l'était.

-Je sais pertinemment que tu ne diras rien …

-Qu'est-ce qui vous permet d'affirmer une telle chose ?

Il ricana avant de me pointer ce qui se trouvait derrière la porte du doigt. Instantanément je compris et je sentis à la fois la colère et le désespoir s'emparer de moi.

-Si tu arrives à retrouver ton chemin alors je te tire mon chapeau !

La nuit avait pris possession des lieux et un noir profond avait envahie les alentours. En plus de ne rien voir, une pluie torrentielle s'abattait avec fracas sur le sol et rendait la visibilité plus nulle qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Résignée, je refermai la porte et retournai dans le petit salon où m'attendait de nouveau Vince. Il était droit au milieu de la pièce et avait poussé la table basse qui encombrait le milieu, laissant ainsi un grand vide.

-Vu que tu n'as d'autres choix que de rester là, on va pouvoir commencer ton entrainement ! M'expliqua-t-il en voyant mon regard interrogateur.

J'étais à présent face à lui, les mains sur mes hanches pour montrer mon mécontentement.

-Entrain …

Je ne pus finir mon mot. D'un geste franc, il m'avait envoyé son poing au visage et je me retrouvai par terre sous le choc.

-Non mais vous êtes malade ! M'écriai-je en me massant la joue.

Tout en me relevant, je le vis se mettre en position de combat.

-Tu apprendras à encaisser !

Son assurance commençait sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs. J'allais lui montrer de quoi j'étais capable et que je n'allais pas juste encaisser les coups.

-Vous êtes trop prétentieux, lui soufflai-je en imitant sa posture.

Je vis un fin sourire ébranler ses lèvres avant qu'il n'envoie un coup de pied. Aussitôt, je réagis … mais un poil trop tard. Je le reçus au-dessus des hanches et alla m'écraser sur le mur qui se trouvait non loin de moi.

-Putain !

Ce fut la chose que je trouvai à dire. Il était fort, rapide et ce combat semblait ne lui produire aucun effort. Sa respiration était inchangée et il se tenait exactement au même endroit depuis le début.

-Remets-toi en position ! L'entendis-je m'ordonner.

-Et pourquoi ?

Je me tenais contre le mur, haletante. La violence des coups me surpassait.

-Je ne veux pas d'une empotée au combat pour m'aider à vaincre ces gens ! Alors soit tu viens t'entrainer et tu te bas … soit c'est moi qui viens à toi !

-Cruel dilemme ! Ricanai-je en m'avançant au centre de la pièce.

A peine fus-je arrivée devant lui qu'il m'attrapa par le bras et me projeta par terre d'un croche-pied rapide. Une douleur aiguë élança tout mon dos et ma respiration se coupa. Comment faisait-il pour que je n'arrive pas à répliquer et surtout à le toucher. Il m'avait déjà eu trois fois et moi zéro. Alors que j'essayais de reprendre un souffle correct, je vis Vince me tendre sa main. Je la pris et me relevai tant bien que mal.

-Je me suis peut être trompé à ton sujet, confia-t-il en se frottant le menton et en m'examinant.

-Vous trichez ! Lâchai-je.

Je n'avais trouvé que ça comme excuse… Ou plutôt la colère qui habitait mon corps en cet instant voulait se manifester et cette phrase était celle qui convenait le mieux.

-Vous ne me laissez pas le temps de me préparer !

-Parce que tu crois que quand on sera face à ces tueurs, ils te demanderont si tu es prête ?

J'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer mais je la refermai ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il venait de marquer un point.

-On continue ! Décréta-t-il d'une voix ferme.

J'avais pertinemment entendu son ordre mais un détail me chiffonnait…

-Attendez ! Vous avez dit « ces tueurs » ? Vous savez qui ils sont et où ils sont n'est-ce pas ?

Je vis son corps se relâcher et ses poings s'abaisser.

-Comme je l'ai déjà insinué, je sais en effet qui ils sont … mais je ne sais pas où ils se cachent !

-Je croyais qu'il n'y en avait qu'un ?

-Le tueur est l'organisme qui est composé de plusieurs personnes …, m'expliqua-t-il alors.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Allongée dans un lit –et pas des plus confortables d'ailleurs- je réfléchissais. J'avais voulu en savoir plus mais Vince m'avait clairement dit que j'en savais déjà trop et qu'il m'en dirait plus quand je l'aurai mérité …

J'étais légèrement sous le choc en apprenant que plusieurs personnes étaient responsables de ces meurtres et il avait jugé bon de me dire d'aller me coucher pour que je sois, un minimum, en forme pour la séance de demain. Mais je n'arrivais pas à fermer l'œil. Mon cerveau était en ébullition et ma tête me faisait mal. Non, en fait tout mon corps me faisait souffrir dès que je bougeais. Vince n'y allait pas de mains mortes. Trouvant une position correcte, je fermai les yeux et à ma grande surprise réussis à m'endormir.

De l'eau glacée s'abattit sur mon visage et je me réveillai en sursaut. Mon dieu que j'étais fatiguée … et maintenant totalement gelée. Mon regard embrumé et noir se jeta immédiatement sur l'auteur de cette mauvaise blague.

-Habilles-toi ! Une dure journée nous attend !

Ma bouche était ouverte. Il avait vraiment un culot hors norme. Se souciait-il seulement du bien être des personnes ? J'en doutais fortement. Quand il sortit de la pièce, je me levai tout en réprimant un bâillement.

-Ca vous arrive souvent de réveiller les gens de cette manière ? Lui demandai-je en le rejoignant dans le salon.

-Tu portes les mêmes habits qu'hier, non ?

En effet, je portais les mêmes qu'hier mais c'était uniquement de sa faute. Je n'avais pas une valise de prévu sur le palier avec écrit dessus « Me prendre si vous souhaitez m'enlever ». Je levai les yeux au ciel tout en soufflant bruyamment.

-A qui la faute ?

Un sourire que je commençais à bien connaitre apparu sur son visage.

-Bien dormi au moins ?

-Figurez-vous que non.

-La nuit prochaine sera réparatrice alors.

Bon sang qu'il m'exaspérait. Plus de doute, il se fichait totalement des gens.

-Vous n'avez rien à manger ?

-Nous mangerons ensemble dans une heure … En attendant, faisons le point en ce qui te concerne …

Alors que j'allais lui demander ce qu'il entendait par là, je vis ses yeux verts me scruter de la tête au pied.

-Petite, ça peut être un avantage comme un inconvénient, commença-t-il. Cheveux noirs et yeux noirs, ça apporte un côté charmeur et pourquoi pas envouteur. Un visage fin ainsi qu'une silhouette parfaite, en gros, tout ce qu'un homme demande. Et pour finir, un tempérament explosif … ce côté-là, il faudra le travailler un peu si tu ne veux pas te faire tuer dès les premières secondes !

Je restai ébahie par ce que j'entendais. Décidément, il était vraiment sans gêne.

-Je ne vous permets pas ! Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils et en me passant la main dans les cheveux.

-De ?

-Mais ce que vous venez de faire ! Vous me traitez comme une bête que vous comptez vendre !

Il prit place sur un sofa et croisa les jambes tout en levant les bras au ciel en signe d'excuse.

-Crois-moi, ce n'était nulle mon intention …

Ce côté gentil me perturbait énormément … J'en oubliais presque que j'étais ici contre ma volonté. Presque !

-Il faudrait que je rentre si vous ne voulez pas que la ville entière soit à ma recherche, lui signalai-je alors d'une voix confuse.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça et cesse de me vouvoyer tu veux !

-Pardon ?

-On va passer plusieurs mois ensemble alors j'aimerai bien que tu arrêtes avec tes 'vous' !

-Comment ça je ne dois pas m'inquiéter ? Précisai-je d'une voix plus forte.

Il regarda sa montre et se leva sans me répondre en se frottant les mains.

-On va pouvoir y aller !

-Oh non ! Nous n'irons nulle part tant que je n'aurai pas eu une explication !

Après m'avoir lancé un bref regard lourd de sens, il se dirigea vers une commode et ouvrit le tiroir situé en bas. Il fouilla dedans et en sortit un bout de papier qu'il me donna quand il passa à côté de moi.

-Maintenant on y va !

Il était déjà pratiquement dehors lorsque je lus ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa alors de ma bouche sans que je m'en rende compte.

-Mais vous êtes vraiment un grand malade en fait ! Articulai-je enfin en le poursuivant. Pourquoi avoir dit que j'arrêtais tout ? Je ne veux pas !

-Crois-moi, c'est mieux ainsi Beauté …

Alors là, il battait le pompon. Qu'il m'enlève et me séquestre passait encore … mais qu'il décide de mon avenir je ne l'acceptais pas.

-Conduisez-moi immédiatement au poste !

-Non !

Son ton avait été catégorique et particulièrement froid. Un frisson était même apparu dans le creux de mon dos mais je ne me démontai pas.

-Non ? Très bien, vous pouvez rêver pour que je vous aide.

-Je peux choisir une autre personne pour le faire sauf …

-Faites donc ça ! Le coupai-je durement.

-Sauf que comme j'allais le dire, celle qui m'aidera se verra l'honneur de bosser avec moi !

Malgré la colère qui m'habitait, je ne pus m'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire moqueur.

-Vous parlez d'un honneur ! Qui voudrait travailler avec un homme qui vit dans une maison aux murs aussi froids que son cœur ?

Je vis son regard s'assombrir et ses traits se durcirent … Mais je ne regrettais absolument pas mes mots. Il l'avait cherché. Nous marchâmes donc en silence jusqu'à une voiture qui ne payait vraiment pas de mine. La carrosserie était abîmée par endroit et paraissait plutôt ancienne. Un bleu foncé la recouvrait et les vitres étaient teintées en noir.

-Monte ! M'ordonna-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Instinctivement j'obéis et m'engouffra à la place du mort comme disait la plupart des gens. Le siège se révélait plutôt confortable et l'intérieur largement mieux entretenu que l'extérieur. D'un blanc parfait, le tableau de bord pouvait presque éblouir. Je bouclai ma ceinture quand j'entendis le moteur gronder et la voiture démarra en trombe.

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Fin du deuxième chapitre. Et comme je suis sympa, je peux vous révéler que la pauvre Maggie n'est pas au bout de ses peines avec Vince... mais qu'elle ne compte pas lui rendre la tâche trop facile non plus xD**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous trouverez nos deux héros attachants par la suite ^^ **

**A la prochaine, **

**Tanutwo **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir tout le monde, **

**Voici la suite qui j'espère vous plaira. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps de poster demain, ni ce week-end d'ailleurs mais j'essaierai de passer vite fait ;) **

**Merci de vos lectures et merci à ma petite Neferete qui me dit ce qu'elle en pense :) **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Mon dieu, si je survivais à cette virée, jamais plus, non jamais plus, je ne monterai avec lui. Mes mains agrippaient fermement la ceinture de sécurité et j'étais scotchée à mon siège, les fesses serrées priant pour qu'il n'arrive rien. Il roulait à une vitesse démesurée et prenait les virages aux freins à main. Il doublait les autres voitures comme-ci de rien était et sans faire attention à celles qui venaient sur la route opposée. Une chose était certaine, il roulait à plus de deux cent kilomètres heures. Finalement, la voiture en avait sous le capot…

Après plus de trente minutes, nous empruntâmes un petit sentier et la voiture se stoppa en un crissement de pneu.

-Vous êtes un gros malade ! Lui répétai-je en inspirant un grand coup, soulagée d'être enfin à bon port.

-Va falloir t'endurcir ! Répondit-il en ouvrant sa portière et en sortant.

Je réprimai une petite moue et l'imitai.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire ici ? Demandai-je en examinant les alentours.

Excepté des arbres, il n'y avait strictement rien. Le sentier par lequel nous étions arrivés se finissait là où nous étions garés et aucun petit chemin n'était dessiné à travers la végétation.

-Tu le sauras bientôt ! M'informa-t-il en s'enfonçant la forêt dense.

Cela faisait bien vingt minutes que nous marchions et je commençai à me demander s'il savait où il allait. La réponse ne tarda pas à surgir quand je vis une grande bâtisse au loin. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous rentions à l'intérieur et je fus surprise par la beauté des lieux.

-Voici ta nouvelle demeure jusqu'à nouvel ordre, m'annonça-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-C'est … jolie, lâchai-je dans un murmure.

-Seulement jolie ?

Oh non, c'était plus que jolie. C'était magnifique ! … Les murs étaient recouverts d'une tapisserie en or, de grands luminaires ornaient les plafonds et éclairaient les pièces sans pour autant les éblouir. De petits pavés faisaient office de sol et apportaient un aspect moyenâgeux et chaleureux. Mais égoïstement je ne souhaitai pas lui dire la vérité sur ce que j'en pensais.

-Oui … seulement jolie.

L'expression sur son visage me disait qu'il savait que je mentais mais à vrai dire, je m'en fichais pas mal. Il ne dit rien mais me fit signe de le suivre jusqu'à la salle à manger. La pièce était décorée de la même manière que l'entrée sauf qu'il y avait une table au milieu. D'ailleurs, deux assiettes étaient disposées dessus et une quantité de bonnes choses à manger se trouvaient autour.

-On va déjeuner et après je t'emmènerais dans les sous-sols pour qu'on puisse s'entrainer dignement ! La dernière fois ça ne valait rien !

Je pris place à table mais bizarrement la faim m'avait déserté et une boule s'était formée au niveau de mon estomac. Trop de choses me contrariaient pour que je puisse avaler le moindre aliment. Et la conduite sportive de Vince m'avait barbouillé.

-Il faut que tu prennes des forces, indiqua Vince.

Mais le cœur n'y était pas et finalement je me levai sans avoir rien touché. Comme prévu, il me mena jusqu'au sous-sol de cette spacieuse maison et plus précisément dans une immense pièce où tout un tas d'armes étaient accrochées aux murs. Le regard ébahie, j'examinai les différents objets avec soins. Couteaux, bâtons, épées … et des armes que je ne connaissais même pas mais qui me paraissaient toutes aussi dangereuses. En revanche, je ne comptais aucun revolver parmi sa prestigieuse collection.

-C'est impressionnant ! Signalai-je en me retournant vers lui.

Dans chacune de ses mains se trouvait une épée et il me sourit tout en se rapprochant.

-Je trouve aussi ! Approuva-t-il alors que sa main gauche me tendait la lame de fer qui s'y trouvait.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, déclarai-je en émettant une petite grimace.

-Prends-la !

Le ton employé ne me laissait pas le choix et c'est à contre cœur que j'empoignai la poignée.

-Woooh, m'exclamai-je alors que le poids de mon corps s'était brutalement retrouvé en avant face à la lourdeur de l'épée.

Vince me fixait en tapant du pied. Une pointe de moquerie pouvait se lire dans son regard et je le comprenais. La scène qui souffrait à lui, devait être plutôt comique à voir. Finalement, je me redressai et essayai de soulever l'épée.

-Tu peux prendre quelques minutes pour t'y habituer avant que nous commencions le duel.

Combattre à l'épée me faisait sourire intérieurement mais me faisait également peur. C'était un art ancien -enfin si on pouvait qualifier ça d'art- et les lames paraissaient particulièrement tranchantes.

-A quoi ça va me servir de savoir manier cette chose ?

-Tu ne connais pas les personnes que tu vas affronter … Moi si ! Alors fais-moi confiance !

-Dîtes le moi alors ! Répliquai-je sur un ton de défi.

-Plus tard … Tu es prête ?

Bien sur que non, je ne l'étais pas. Cependant j'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête et le combat commença.

Le premier coup qu'il me porta fut lent et je réussis à l'intercepter, les lames s'entre crochant dans un bruit sourd. Je contrai également le deuxième et le troisième tout en maitrisant l'arme un peu plus habilement.

-Bien ! On dirait que tu apprends vite ! Me complimenta-t-il.

Il était vrai que je ne me débrouillai pas trop mal pour l'instant … et cette discipline ne me déplaisait pas. Chose que je n'aurai jamais pensé quelques minutes auparavant.

-On augmente la cadence ?

J'approuvai et me concentrai, parer à le recevoir. Le coup se fit en effet plus rapide et je faillis me retrouver écorchée n'ayant pas était assez rapide.

-On arrête tout ! Décréta Vince en venant se positionner devant moi. Il faut que tu arrives à anticiper mes faits et gestes avant même que je ne fasse un mouvement !

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, faillis-je lui répliquer. Mais je m'abstins et lui tendit l'épée afin qu'il aille la ranger en même temps que la sienne.

-Si vous me donnez un sixiè…

Vince s'était retourné vers moi et m'avait envoyé son poing au visage me faisant tomber par terre. Deuxième fois que tu te fais avoir Mag' ! Vraiment bravo ! Sauf que cette fois, il m'attrapa les poignets et me chevaucha tout en mettant mes bras au-dessus de ma tête.

-Lâchez-moi ou je vous assure que vous allez le regretter ! Menaçai-je furieuse.

L'expression de son visage avait l'air de me dire « Ah oui ! Et comment ? Pour l'instant, tu ne fais pas le poids face à moi ! ».

-On va passer un autre marché Beauté ! Tu me tutoies et je te relâche !

Raaah il m'exaspérait ! Mais après tout, qu'est-ce que j'avais à perdre à le tutoyer ?

-Comme vous, enfin, tu voudras ! Soufflai-je en accentuant sur le « tu ».

Je vis un grand sourire éclairer son visage et je sentis la pression sur mes mains se libérer. Il s'appuya au sol pour s'aider à se relever et j'en profitai pour lui flanquer un coup de pied –

là où j'étais sûre d'avoir le dessus, au niveau de son entre-jambe. Comme je m'y attendais, il se tordit de douleur et s'écroula au sol.

-La prochaine fois abstiens-toi de me monter dessus sans mon consentement ! Lui crachai-je fermement.

Sur ce, je sortis de la pièce pour me calmer.

-Bordel, elle sait frapper, l'entendis-je murmurer avant de fermer la porte derrière moi, une certaine fierté au cœur.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Recroquevillée dans le couloir, j'essayai d'apaiser ma colère envers cet homme. Je ne lui pardonnais toujours pas mon retrait auprès des rangers. C'était un rêve de gamine. J'étais sur le point de le réaliser… Et il avait tout foutu en l'air. Et pourquoi ? Pour me forcer à rester dans cette demeure afin de m'entrainer. C'était une connerie ! J'étais déjà entrainée ! Peut être pas au même point que lui mais à nous deux on aurait pu arrêter ses monstres qui tuaient des jeunes filles. Et puis, c'était quoi cette nouveauté de me mettre à terre et de me chevau…

La porte venait de s'ouvrir ce qui me fit sortir de mes pensées. Je tournai ma tête pour découvrir la silhouette imposante de Vince.

-Rentre ! Nous n'avons pas fini !

Mes yeux noirs lui lançaient des éclairs qui l'auraient foudroyé sur place si elles avaient été réelles. Mais obéissante, je me levai et pénétrai de nouveau dans la salle.

-On va débuter aux bâtons plutôt ! Une fois que tu maîtriseras ce combat, l'épée deviendra un jeu d'enfant pour toi !

-Si tu le dis, chuchotai-je d'une voix lasse en passant à côté de lui.

-Un jour tu me remercieras de t'avoir enseigné ça !

J'en doutais mais je ne répliquai rien et attrapai le bâton sur le mur. Vince en fit de même et nous nous positionnâmes au centre de la pièce.

-Essaye d'anticiper !

Comme avec l'épée, les premiers coups furent lents. A ma grande surprise, le maniement du bâton se révélait plutôt simple et pratique. Je dirai même léger. Léger et agréable ! Même si pour cela il fallait faire abstraction du contexte.

-C'est déjà plus simple que l'épée, affirmai-je en évitant un coup porté par le bas.

-En effet mais n'oublie pas que c'est la vitesse qui t'a perdu tout à l'heure !

A cette phrase, nos yeux se rencontrèrent et nos gestes se figèrent spontanément.

-Vous avez le droit de m'encourager aussi !

-Et toi de me tutoyer ! On avait passé un accord il me semble ?

-Désolée, c'est l'habitude ! Dis-je avec un léger sourire penaud.

Une lueur étrange passa dans son regard, ce qui me déstabilisa le temps d'une seconde. Une seconde de trop vu qu'il en profita pour dégager son bâton, actuellement entre-croché au mien, et me déséquilibrer avec.

-Ahahah ! T'es fière de toi je présume ?

De nouveau par terre, je le toisai méchamment et avec dédain.

-Pour une « future » ranger, t'as beaucoup à apprendre !

-T'entends quoi par là ? Demandai-je hargneuse en me relevant et en m'approchant dangereusement de lui.

Enfin dangereusement c'était vite dit car il ne sourcilla pas et fit même un pas en avant comme pour montrer sa supériorité.

-Je pensais que tu avais un minimum de formation ! Mais je vais devoir tout reprendre d pour que tu sois prête !

-Tu insinues que je n'ai pas le niveau ?

Ma rage grandissait au fur et à mesure que je me rendais compte qu'il disait vrai. Depuis le début j'étais vraiment incompétente. Mes performances en combat étaient plus que médiocres.

-Oh non ! Tu as le niveau sinon je ne t'aurai pas choisi ! Mais il te manque la persévérance et la motivation pour te donner réellement à fond ! … Ainsi que certaines règles fondamentales !

Je ne savais que penser de cette critique. D'un côté il disait que je manquais d'entraînement et d'un autre il disait que j'étais la personne qui lui fallait. Bien que contradictoire, il semblait sincère.

-Qui sont ? Interrogeai-je en radoucissant le ton de ma voix.

-Règle Numéro un ! Toujours rester concentrée !

Cette phrase étant dit, le combat repris de plus bel et s'intensifia jusqu'à devenir une lutte acharnée où je peinais considérablement pour suivre le rythme. Et cela continua pendant une heure. Mais malgré la douleur que je ressentais dû aux innombrables coups que mon corps se voyait infliger, je résistai ! Avec difficultés certes, mais je résistai …

En tout cas, j'étais sûre d'une chose, l'homme en face de moi n'essayait en rien de me ménager. Il frappait de plus en plus fort, en harmonie avec mon énergie qui, elle, ne cessait de régresser.

Un nouveau coup s'abattit au niveau de mes reins pour ensuite se finir au niveau de mes mollets. Et c'est de nouveau sans surprise que je retrouvai le sol dur que je détestai tant.

-Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'en empêcher ! Lui soufflai-je d'une voix haletante alors que mon corps ruisselait de sueur.

-Apprends à rester debout et ton problème s'arrangera ! Se contenta-t-il de me répondre.

Je vis ensuite un fin sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se retournait pour se diriger vers le fond de la salle.

-Et sinon saches que même si c'est très appréciable de te voir ainsi, ma véritable satisfaction sera quand tu arriveras à esquiver ! Alors lèves-toi et puises dans tes réserves pour m'impressionner !

Je fermai les yeux et inspirai grandement, maudissant intérieurement Vince.

-Dépêches-toi ! L'entendis-je dire d'une voix ferme.

Tout en prenant appui au sol avec mes mains, je me redressai malgré les fortes protestations de mon corps. Une fois sur mes deux jambes, un léger vertige s'empara de moi et je portai aussitôt une main à mon front. Néanmoins, je fis rapidement abstraction de ce vertige pour me concentrer sur la suite du combat qui s'annonçait plus qu'éprouvant.

-Jette ton bâton au loin ! On continue à mains nues, informa-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

Je l'imitai, non sans une petite appréhension. Je savais bien évidemment me battre mais face à lui, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être une débutante.

Alors que je m'approchai du centre de la pièce légèrement chancelante, un nouveau vertige me prit et je m'arrêtai en clignant des yeux, le regard vide de toute expression. J'essayai de faire passer cette désagréable sensation quand les murs se mirent à tourner autour de moi. D'un revers indécis de la main, je m'essuyai le front afin d'enlever la sueur qui y perlait.

-Ca ne va pas ?

La voix de Vince était lointaine. Très lointaine même. Et la phrase résonnait dans ma tête sans que j'en comprenne réellement le sens. Ma vue se troubla et je secouai la tête dans l'espoir que l'image devant moi redevienne nette. Mais ce geste ne fit qu'empirer les choses et je sentis les ténèbres m'emporter.

* * *

**Fin du troisième chapitre... avec une Maggie de nouveau dans les vapes. Vraiment tyrannique ce petit Vince ! Lol**

**Je vous dis à la prochaine ;)**

**Tanutwo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir tout le monde, **

**Sans plus attendre, je vous livre le chapitre 4 avant de ne plus avoir mon pc pour le week-end. Je ne posterai donc rien de nouveau avant lundi ;) **

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Je me réveillai dans une grande chambre et dans un lit à baldaquin que j'aurai qualifié de « lit de princesse » tellement les draps étaient beaux. Les murs étaient tapissés d'un papier peint rouge et les meubles répartis dans la pièce étaient noirs. Je touchai les toiles rouges claires qui dessinaient le contour du lit et fut étonnée de la texture. De la soie. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas seulement les toiles qui étaient en soie. Les draps aussi l'étaient.

Reprenant doucement mes esprits, je ressentis une légère douleur à mon poignet gauche. Je tournai la tête et vis qu'une longue aiguille y était insérée et était reliée à une poche mise en hauteur. Un liquide limpide s'en écoulait et mon estomac se noua. M'avait-il drogué ? Avait-il profité de mon évanouissement pour me faire des choses qui pourraient me nuire par la suite ? Soucieuse, j'entrepris de retirer le scotch qui m'empêchait d'accéder à l'aiguille. C'est à ce moment que Vince fit son entrée. J'arrêtai mon geste et le considérai, les yeux noirs de colère. Il s'était visiblement changé et arborait maintenant une tenue totalement en cuir qui faisait ressortir ses cheveux mi-longs.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Crachai-je en le voyant approcher du lit.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant l'agressivité avec laquelle j'avais dite cette phrase.

\- Je ne t'ai rien fait du tout Beauté, déclara-t-il d'un ton calme.

\- Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi ça ? Demandai-je en désignant la poche de liquide.

\- Une perfusion.

Cette réponse me dérouta avant de me faire rire hypocritement.

\- Merci, ça j'avais remarqué !

Puis j'employai un ton plus dur.

\- Ce que je veux savoir, c'est qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là et surtout ce qu'elle contient !

Le visage de Vince était fermé et froid. Un frisson me parcourut le dos alors qu'il venait se positionner à ma gauche.

\- Si c'est ça ma récompense, la prochaine fois je te laisserai crever en hypoglycémie ! Me répondit-il d'une voix plus que sérieuse.

Il m'attrapa avec fermeté le poignet et retira, sans aucune douceur d'ailleurs, l'aiguille. Je grimaçai légèrement mais ne dis rien. Que pouvais-je dire de toute façon ? M'excuser de lui avoir parlé sèchement ? Alors ça, jamais de mon vivant ! Après tout, je n'étais pas censée savoir qu'il avait une réserve personnelle de glucose dans sa demeure... Et qu'il m'en ferait profiter.

\- Il y a une tenue qui t'attend dans l'armoire. Enfile-la et rejoins-moi dehors une fois que ce sera fait !

Son autorité me déplaisait fortement. Je n'aimais pas qu'on m'ordonne ainsi des choses.

\- J'en ai marre de t'écouter et de t'obéir ! Lâchai-je alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir.

Le pas qu'il était en train d'effectuer se mit en suspens et il se retourna lentement vers moi, les mâchoires serrées. Je commençai à regretter mes paroles quand je le vis poser la perfusion sur une petite table de chevet et venir dans ma direction avec des yeux haineux. Précipitamment, je me levai pour me mettre du côté opposé du lit. Avec une aisance déconcertante, il sauta par dessus et me plaqua contre le mur en me maintenant durement par les épaules.

\- Écoute-moi bien Beauté, je peux te tuer d'un claquement de doigt si l'envie me prend tout comme je peux te laisser la vie sauve. Cependant, il va falloir que tu montres que tu veux vraiment rester en vie !

Son visage était pratiquement collé au mien et je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud se répandre sur ma peau.

\- Et pour me le prouver, continua-t-il, tu dois m'obéir. Surtout que mes exigences ne sont pas insurmontables. Du moins je ne pense pas.

Je ne savais pas comment prendre cette phrase. Affirmation ou interrogation ?

Finalement j'optai pour la deuxième solution.

\- Ton entraînement est un enfer ! Réussis-je à lui avouer malgré ma position de faiblesse. Tes armes des antiquités et toi, tu ne penses qu'à ta petite personne ! Tu te fiches royalement de ce que je peux ressentir et de la souffrance que m'apportent ces combats ! Aussi bien physiquement que moralement !

Il arqua un sourcil avant de sourire narquoisement.

\- Arrête, je vais finir par croire que je suis un tyran.

Sans me démonter, j'approchai ma bouche de son oreille et lui susurrai.

\- Non, tu es bien pire !

Il me relâcha alors brusquement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je t'entraîne pour mon simple plaisir ?

\- Ce n'est pas le cas ? Demandai-je sarcastique en me massant les épaules là où il avait exercé son emprise.

Il revint à la charge sur moi et me plaqua de nouveau sur le mur avec une force démesuré.

\- Absolument pas ! Affirma-t-il d'un ton dur.

\- Alors pourquoi le fais-tu ?

La voix de Vince s'adoucit, de même que sa pression sur mes bras.

\- Je le fais pour éviter que tu te fasses tuer par les personnes que nous affronterons dans quelques temps !

Ma colère redescendit et mon expression changea, ce qui n'échappa pas à Vince.

\- Maintenant, fais ce que je t'ai demandé et rejoins-moi sur le perron !

Sur ce, il se retira et me laissa seule. Seule avec mon hébétude.

Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'il me disait que mon entraînement servirait à ce que je puisse combattre ces personnes. Mais c'était la première fois que j'avais perçu une once de sincérité dans sa voix. En fait, il semblait s'inquiéter de mon sort. Et moi qui l'avais pratiquement traité d'égoïste. Quelle conne !

D'un pas nonchalant je me dirigeai vers l'armoire et prit les vêtements qui s'y trouvaient. Rapidement je les enfilai et me regardai dans la glace. Je ressemblai à une joggeuse. Une joggeuse avec d'immenses bleus sur les bras. Quoi de plus normal avec les coups que j'avais reçu !

Cependant, je ne m'attardai pas et entreprit de rejoindre Vince.

En passant devant l'horloge, je constatai qu'il était déjà quinze heures quarante. Le temps était vraiment passé vite, bien qu'une partie de la matinée ait été éreintante.

\- Alors, quelle est la suite du programme ? M'exclamai-je en voulant paraître enthousiaste.

\- Ne te fatigue pas maintenant à me faire croire que tu es enchantée ! Gardes tes forces, tu en auras besoin ! Me conseilla-t-il.

\- Très bien, alors qu'est-ce que t'as prévu ? Un petit tour dans les bois ? Ironisai-je.

\- Tu voudrais ?

Vu l'expression de son visage, sa question était des plus sérieuses.

\- Euh … non … C'était une plaisanterie, bafouillai-je, surprise.

Une lueur de soulagement apparu dans son regard et il tapa dans ses mains.

\- Parfait ! Dans ce cas, je t'explique le programme de cet aprem'! Tu bosses, je te regarde ! Tu n'exécutes pas ou mal mes ordres, tu me fais deux longueurs dans le lac qui se trouve derrière ma demeure ! C'est clair ?

Je déglutis. C'était pire qu'à l'armée ! Et je savais de quoi je parlais.

\- C'est clair ? Réitéra-t-il en attendant une réponse de ma part.

\- Oui ! Approuvai-je.

\- Bien. Suis-moi !

Nous marchâmes pendant environ cinq minutes au pas de course avant d'atteindre le petit lac en question.

Vince s'arrêta et j'en fis de même.

\- Premier exercice. Tu commences par faire cent pompes devant moi !

Facile ! Me réjouissais-je intérieurement. Mais la suite me fit vite déchanter.

\- Après, je veux que tu cours autour du lac trois fois et que tu reviennes ici pour refaire cent pompes. On va commencer par une série de cinq pour t'habituer à ce rituel gentiment.

\- Mais jamais je ne …

\- Tu veux parcourir deux longueurs toute de suite dans cette eau glacée ? M'interrompit-il.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à l'eau et rien que sa couleur verte me dissuadait d'y entrer.

\- Non ! Répondis-je de manière catégorique.

\- Alors dépêches-toi de commencer l'exercice !

**o0o0o0o0o**

Je m'affalai par terre, totalement vidée de mes forces. Mon dieu que c'était dur … et Vince était intraitable. Si je ramollissais, j'entrai dans l'eau et je devais nager sous son regard amusé. Je ne l'avais fait qu'une fois et j'avais eu l'impression que mon corps allait tomber en hypothermie.

\- Je peux aller prendre une douche chaude ? Demandai-je, grelottante.

Mes vêtements étaient trempés et le vent était suffisamment froid pour me pénétrer jusqu'aux os.

Vince se tenait immobile et étudiait chacun de mes faits et gestes sans sourciller face au vent.

\- Tu en prendras une quand j'aurai décidé que la journée sera finie !

\- Je suis épuisée et frigorifiée ! Protestai-je.

Il vint se mettre au dessus de moi et baissa la tête pour me fixer sévèrement.

\- Arrête de ronchonner ! Tu ne fais que prolonger l'heure de fin !

Je fis aussitôt une mine boudeuse mais me levai résignée. Après tout, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

Mon dieu comme mon corps me faisait souffrir. Affalée dans le lit que Vince m'avait attribué je fixai le plafond en repensant à cette journée qui avait été la plus marquante de toute mon existence.

\- Mais comment tu as pu te mettre dans une telle situation ? Pensai-je à voix haute.

Je m'étirai en grimaçant tellement mes muscles me faisaient mal. Jamais je n'avais ressenti une douleur aussi intense après un entraînement. D'ailleurs, c'était en général le lendemain que les premières courbatures apparaissaient. Là, elles étaient immédiates !

N'en pouvant plus, mes yeux se fermèrent sans que je ne m'en aperçois et je plongeai dans un profond sommeil qui j'espérai, serait réparateur.

Un bruit assourdissant me réveilla en sursaut. Le regard encore flou, je distinguai une silhouette au bout du lit.

\- Putain, je n'ai pas le droit de faire une nuit complète ? Grommelai-je en reconnaissant la personne.

\- Va prendre une douche et habilles-toi ! On part dans quinze minutes !

Maintenant parfaitement éveillée, je ricanai en m'emmitouflant un peu plus dans la couette.

\- Dans ce cas, je peux rester ici ! Je ne serai jamais prête dans quinze minutes ! Lui signalai-je d'une voix lasse.

Un sourire apparut sur son visage avant de redevenir sérieux.

\- Je te donne dix-sept minutes ! Après quoi, je viens te chercher habillée …ou non !

\- Pervers ! Ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire.

Il ne répliqua pas mais sortit de la chambre tout en me montrant la montre à son poignet.

A mon grand soulagement, je réussis à être prête dans les temps. Du moins, presque, puisqu'au moment où il ouvrit la porte, je finissais de boutonner mon pantalon.

\- C'est bon ? Demanda-t-il tout en m'examinant.

\- Affirmatif ! Lançai-je d'une voix qui se voulait militaire.

Un sourire gratifia son visage alors qu'il me tournait le dos.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va ? Interrogeai-je en le rejoignant au niveau des escaliers.

\- Tu verras !

Son ton était dur et il ne prit même pas la peine de me regarder en prononçant cette réponse. Réponse qui d'ailleurs me déplaisait.

\- Je peux au moins savoir si je vais apprécier la balade ?

\- Non !

Non quoi ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser. Non je n'ai pas le droit de savoir ou non je ne vais pas apprécier ?

Néanmoins, je m'abstins de demander. Visiblement, il n'était pas de très bonne humeur et ne semblait pas vouloir m'informer des événements à suivre.

Avant de franchir le pas de la maison, je jetai un regard horrifié sur la pendule. Cinq heures trente ! Ce n'était pas étonnant si mon corps réclamait encore du sommeil.

Après une heure de trajet dans un silence plus que pesant, la voiture se stoppa sur un petit parking. Alors que je m'apprêtai à sortir, la poigne de Vince se ferma sur mon bras, interrompant ainsi mon geste.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir c'est ça ? M'emportai-je. Figures-toi que j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes !

Le silence avait fait monter une tension dans tout mon être et j'étais légèrement sur les nerfs. De plus, la fatigue n'arrangeait en rien les choses. Elle me rendait irritable.

\- Je peux en placer une ?

Sa question me surprit tout autant que l'intonation avec laquelle elle avait été dite. Plus lunatique je n'avais jamais vu ! Un moment il était froid et intransigeant. En gros, j'obéissais en fermant ma gueule et mon avis lui importait peu. Et l'instant d'après, il était à la limite d'être doux et me posait des questions comme si j'avais tout à coup le droit à la parole.

\- Oui, marmonnai-je.

\- Bien. Quand nous sortirons, tu vas entendre des phénomènes qui te sembleront très étranges. N'en tiens pas compte et fais exactement ce que je te dis ! Compris ?

J'hochai la tête, piquée par la curiosité de savoir ce qu'il pouvait entendre par « étranges ».

Nous marchâmes une bonne quinzaine de minutes avant d'arriver devant une église. Enfin 'église', c'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de la structure.

Elle était plutôt imposante et un clocher surplombait le toit. Des gargouilles se dessinaient de par et d'autres d'une grande porte en bois. Des vitraux aux motifs particulièrement intrigants arpentaient tout le contour.

L'aube se levait à peine quand Vince alla frapper à la porte. Une résonance sonore s'en suivit. L'ambiance devint à la limite du terrifiant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me croire dans un film … Et dans la plupart, une personne mourrait face à une pareille scène.

Une boule se forma dans mon estomac quand j'entendis le cliquetis du verrou qui déverrouillait la porte. Une femme plutôt menue et avec de longs cheveux roux nous ouvrit et nous invita à entrer.

Méfiante, j'emboîtai le pas à Vince afin de rester derrière lui. Peut-être espérai-je me protéger en agissant ainsi. A peine pénétrai-je dans la demeure que mes yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur.

La décoration, bien que classique, apportait un côté chaleureux. Je sentis mon corps se détendre pendant que j'examinai chaque tableau, statues et autres objets disposés dans la grande salle.

J'étais tellement absorbée dans ma contemplation que seules les voix étouffées et incompréhensibles de Vince et de son interlocuteur parvenaient à mes oreilles.

\- Mag', je te présente Tonio et voici Ambre, précisa-t-il en me montrant la femme qui avait ouvert la porte quelques instants plus tôt et qui se trouvait maintenant assise dans un fauteuil.

L'homme qui s'était placé devant moi, me fit sortir totalement de mes pensées. Élancé, musclé, avec des yeux et cheveux bruns qui vous transperçaient, il semblait d'une froideur extrême … et peu amicale.

Retenant un frisson, je lui souris poliment en guise de bonjour.

\- Alors comme ça c'est elle ta petite protégée ! Dit-il en faisant un tour complet autour de ma silhouette restée immobile.

\- Sa protégée ? N'exagérons rien ! Répliquai-je, irritée d'être ainsi reluquée.

Un sourire illumina le visage de Tonio tandis qu'il lançait un regard envieux à Vince.

\- C'est qu'elle a du caractère la petite ! … J'aime ça !

Cette phrase jeta un grand froid et je vis les poings de Vince se serrer en même temps que sa mâchoire se crispait.

\- On n'est pas là pour ça Tonio ! Alors conduis-nous devant Sophia !

\- T'as peur que je te la pique ?

Je mis une fraction de secondes avant de comprendre que le « la » en question me faisait référence.

Alors que j'allais répliquer, Vince me devança.

\- Ne me chauffe pas ! Tu sais de quoi il en retourne quand on me provoque !

Le ton employé m'aurait fait trembler si cette phrase m'était destinée.

Tonio, lui, ne sourcilla pas mais je le vis porter sa main au niveau de son cou où une cicatrice impressionnante y trônait.

\- Comme tu voudras mais tu sais que Sophia ne tolère pas les étrangères !

Il sentit l'air en souriant narquoisement.

\- Qui plus est, une humaine ! Rajouta-t-il.

Je devais avouer que je ne comprenais pas grand chose à ces paroles mais une question me démangeait et me paraissait importante.

\- Qui est Sophia ?

Deux têtes se tournèrent vers moi mais avec des expressions différentes. Tonio était outragé tandis que Vince semblait affligé.

Ce dernier se pencha d'ailleurs à mon oreille.

\- Bon sang Beauté, tu ne pouvais pas te la fermer pour une fois ! Me chuchota-t-il avec un air de reproche.

\- Tu as osé l'amener ici sans l'informer du principal ?

La tension qui émanait quelques secondes auparavant, s'intensifia considérablement.

\- Moins elle en sait, moins elle pourra vous causer de problèmes !

Vince était tendu mais gardait un calme olympien. De mon côté, je n'osai pas ouvrir la bouche de peur d'aggraver la situation.

\- C'est l'argument que tu comptes donner à Sophia ?

\- Absolument.

\- Tu n'arriveras pas à la convaincre avec ça !

\- Seule Sophia me le dira. Arrête donc de te croire supérieur et emmène-moi jusqu'à elle.

Après un bref regard échangé avec Ambre, il avança vers des escaliers et commença à monter. Vince me fit signe et je le suivis alors qu'il m'emboitait le pas.

* * *

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu, je vous dis à lundi ;) **

**Tanutwo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde, **

**Je sais que j'avais dis pas de suite avant lundi mais étant rentrée plus tôt que prévu, autant vous la poster. **

**Je n'ai pas eu le temps la dernière fois de vous remercier pour votre lecture et de votre suivi, mais je l'ai pensé très fort :) **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Tonio nous fit entrer dans une grande pièce. Tous les rideaux étaient fermés ce qui empêchait la lumière de passer. Ceci expliquait la noirceur dans laquelle la pièce était plongée. Les seuls éléments que je distinguai étaient quatre chaises réunit autour d'une table ovale. Nous y prîmes d'ailleurs place. Moi, à gauche de Vince. Tonio, lui, se retira et nous laissa attendre, seuls.

\- Alors, tu m'expliques qui est Sophia ? Lui chuchotai-je en posant mes avant-bras sur la table et en enlaçant mes mains.

Il fixa un point devant lui et ne le lâcha pas des yeux. Comme obnubilé par une personne ou un objet invisible.

\- C'est une femme haut placée dans la hiérarchie. On aura sûrement besoin de son aide par la suite. En sa présence, tu te tais et tu me laisses agir.

Cet ordre ne me permit aucune répartie. Que pouvais-je répondre ? Laisse-moi parler, le courant passera mieux de femme à femme ? C'était absurde surtout que je ne la connaissais pas contrairement à lui.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir si c'est pour que je fasse office de statue ?

Cette fois-ci, il tourna la tête vers moi.

\- Tu aurais préféré que je te laisse au manoir ?

Il avait vraiment le chic de répondre à une question par une question ! Un jour je lui ferai remarquer mais là, j'estimai que le lieu ne s'y présentait pas.

\- Non, répondis-je alors. Mais j'aurai aimé …

\- Sophia ! M'interrompit-il. Ravie de te revoir !

\- Moi de même Vince ! Moi de même, répéta-t-elle d'une voix douce mais qui laissait transparaître toute son autorité ainsi qu'une confiance en elle hors norme.

Je fus surprise de cet échange. Je n'avais entendu personne entrer et ne l'avait encore moins vu. La pénombre ne me permettait pas de distinguer le fond de la pièce et c'est pourtant de là qu'était venue la voix. Comment Vince l'avait-il vu ?

\- Qui est la personne qui t'accompagne ?

Elle avança de quelques pas et j'aperçus enfin sa silhouette svelte et d'une élégance extrême.

\- Maggie. Elle m'aidera à arrêter Yann' et ses acolytes !

Cette dernière me dévisagea.

\- Est-ce vrai ?

Je ne savais pas à qui elle s'adressait vraiment. Devais-je répondre malgré l'interdiction de Vince quelques minutes plus tôt. Un coup de coude venant de sa part me permis d'affirmer que oui.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux pour les arrêter et les mettre en prison !

_Merde Mag', un simple oui aurait suffit_ ! Voilà ce que les yeux de Vince semblaient me dire quand je croisai son regard.

\- Mettre en cellule ? Ricana Sophia. Dis-moi Vince, où as-tu été la dégoter ?

Il se racla la gorge avant de se lever.

\- Je n'ai pas encore fini de la former ! Informa-t-il en allant s'adosser à un mur.

\- Aaah ! Se contenta-t-elle de répondre comme si cela était la seule explication.

Finalement, elle prit place sur la chaise en face de moi mais se tourna afin de voir Vince.

\- Et sinon mon cher, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, je compte mettre fin aux agissements de Yann' … mais il me faut de l'aide.

\- Très bien. Que veux-tu ?

\- Il faudrait qu'une personne du clan s'infiltre dans le réseau, annonça-t-il de but en blanc.

Sophia partit d'un grand éclat de rire qui me surprit.

\- Rien que ça ?

\- C'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé ! Il me faut quelqu'un sur place ! Qui me renseigne ! Y aller à l'aveugle serait de la folie !

J'écoutai la discussion attentivement en ne comprenant que le stricte nécessaire. Pourquoi utilisait-il un mot tel que « clan » ? Était-ce sa façon de dire « famille » ? Je me promis de lui poser la question pendant la route du retour.

Sophia semblait songeuse quand je l'observai. Elle avait une mine contrariée mais résignée.

\- Que penses-tu de Seb ' ?

\- Il ne fera pas le poids ! Répondit aussitôt Vince.

\- Bill ?

\- Yann' l'a déjà croisé une fois ! Il se méfiera dès qu'il le verra !

Sophia se leva et alla se positionner devant Vince.

\- Bon, tu veux que j'envoie qui ? Car visiblement tu as déjà quelqu'un en tête !

\- Tonio !

\- Tu es sérieux ?

\- Il est le seul d'assez fort et d'assez futé ! Il est bon baratineur et s'il se fait démasquer je pense que se serait le plus apte à s'en sortir ! De plus, il est arrivé après que Yann' soit parti ce qui signifie qu'il ne le connaît pas !

Sophia mit plusieurs secondes avant de faire demi-tour et de marcher en direction de la porte par laquelle elle était entrée.

\- Risquer la vie d'un de mes membres ne me réjouis pas ! Néanmoins, je l'informerai de la mission et il partira dès l'aube demain !

\- Merci Sophia ! Dit-il de manière très sincère. Donne-lui ce papier, le nom du bar où il devra se rendre y est noté.

Elle le prit sans même regarder les inscriptions qu'il y avait dessus et le fourra dans sa poche.

\- Autre chose ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- En ce qui concerne Maggie, elle ne sait que le stricte nécessaire à cette enquête.

\- Me voilà rassurée !

Je ne savais comment interpréter le ton sur lequel elle venait de dire cette phrase. Un mélange d'inquiétude et de colère s'en ressentait.

\- Néanmoins Vince, la prochaine fois que tu viens, n'amènes pas cette humaine ici ! Je l'ai toléré une fois … je serai moins clémente une deuxième fois ! Rajouta-elle, froidement.

Sur ces paroles, elle sortit de la salle. Vince avança immédiatement dans ma direction et m'attrapa par le bras pour me lever.

\- On part ! Déclara-t-il en me lâchant.

Les dernières paroles de Sophia résonnaient encore dans ma tête. Je n'étais visiblement pas la bienvenue ici !

**o0o0o0o0o**

Le trajet en voiture se fit plus rapide que l'allée. Certes nous n'avions encore une fois pas échangé une seule parole mais mon esprit était occupé à réfléchir. Une fois arrivée au manoir, je descendis de la voiture et monta directement dans ma chambre. Je ne savais même pas si j'en avais le droit mais n'entendant pas de protestations venant de Vince, je continuai sur ma lancée. Je m'allongeai sur le lit et prit ma tête entre les mains. Tout me paraissait étrange avec cet homme. Son charisme ! Sa demeure ! Ses fréquentations ! Sa force ! Même sa manière de m'entraîner me paraissait totalement invraisemblable. Cet homme était une énigme, un mystère. Et un de taille. En parlant du loup, je l'entendis toquer à ma porte.

Je m'assis sur le rebord du lit et l'invita à entrer. Le fait qu'il ait pris la peine de frapper me toucha. Se souciait-il enfin de mon intimité ?

\- Enfile tes affaires de sport et viens déjeuner après. Tu auras le droit à quelques explications à table ! Me dit-il avant de prendre congé.

Des explications ? Oh oui, je n'attendais que ça. Et elles auraient intérêts à être satisfaisantes. Je fis ce qu'il me dit et le rejoignit cinq minutes plus tard dans la salle à manger. Tout était déjà prêt. Les œufs, les tartines, le bacon, la confiture, les corn-flakes. De quoi reprendre des forces … et des kilos.

Vince se servit et je l'imitai avant de le fixer intensément. Celui-ci était calme et commença à manger comme-ci de rien n'était. Je décidai de me racler la gorge pour lui rappeler ma présence.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Dit-il après d'interminables minutes.

L'excitation et l'appréhension me gagnèrent.

\- Qui est Yann' ?

J'avais décidé de commencer par une question simple et banale.

\- Une connaissance qui était autrefois un ami.

Réponse courte mais qui me suffisait. Néanmoins j'avais perçu dans sa voix du chagrin mélangé à une certaine colère.

\- Pourquoi parlais-tu de « clan » avec Sophia ?

Là, son visage se ferma et je le vis inspirer plus fortement que d'habitude. Le sentiment d'avoir posé la question à mille dollars s'empara alors de moi.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu sois prête à entendre la vérité pour l'instant, confia-t-il. Je te répondrai quand je te sentirai suffisamment forte pour encaisser.

\- Je veux une réponse et j'en veux une maintenant, haussai-je le ton.

\- Si ton cerveau a d'autres interrogations je t'écoute, sinon mange et tais-toi.

\- Tu attends que je sois « assez forte pour encaisser ». Mais qu'est-ce que tu caches de si choquant bon sang ?!

\- Tu as une autre question ?

Son ton était froid et insistant prouvant qu'il ne répondrait pas.

\- Qui es-tu exactement ?

Je m'étais finalement résignée à changer de question. Mais je ne lâchai cependant pas l'affaire. J'obtiendrai une réponse dans les prochains jours. Quitte à le 'saouler' avec ça.

\- Qui je suis ? Tu le sais déjà il me semble !

\- Je sais que tu t'appelles Vince mais c'est tout !

\- C'est déjà pas mal, plaisanta-t-il. Peu de personnes peuvent se venter de connaître mon vrai prénom.

\- Mais moi j'en veux plus.

\- Tu sais où j'habite. Là je peux t'assurer que tu es une petite privilégiée.

\- Que fais-tu dans la vie ? As-tu déjà été marié ? Où es-tu né ? Quelles sont tes motivations dans la vie ? Voilà ce que j'aimerai savoir.

Je commençai à manger en voyant que Vince avait pratiquement fini son assiette. Il était hors de question que je refasse comme la dernière fois. De plus, il avait pris la peine de dresser une table appétissante … et mon estomac me réclamait de la nourriture.

\- J'ai été Barman. Non je ne le suis pas. Texas. La vengeance.

Il avait débité ces mots de manière détachée. Comme-ci y répondre ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. J'aurai aimé qu'il développe plus mais il avait répondu … je n'allais pas y en demander davantage. En revanche, sa dernière réponse m'intrigua mais je ne dis rien.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Cette journée-là, tout comme les autres suivantes, je combattais, nageais, courais, faisais des pompes, parcourais la forêt et ses obstacles de long en large… et tout ça jusqu'à épuisement ! Dormir et se reposer ne faisaient pas partie du répertoire de Vince. Néanmoins, plus les semaines passaient et plus je devais reconnaître que je m'améliorais. J'étais moins essoufflée, plus rapide, plus sportive et j'avais gagné en muscles et j'étais devenue une as du maniement d'épée.

Même si j'en voulais à Vince de m'entraîner sans aucune pitié, j'avais également une certaine reconnaissance envers lui. Il avait fait de moi une femme plus forte … plus redoutable ! Il commençait même à me complimenter en disant que j'avais plus de potentiel qu'il ne le croyait au départ.

A cet instant, je me trouvais dans la salle où mes premières heures de clavaires avaient débutées. Une certaine nostalgie s'emparait de moi chaque fois que j'y étais. Ce que j'avais pu le maudire à mes débuts. Je l'aurai égorgé s'il m'en avait laissé l'occasion. Aujourd'hui, c'était l'inverse. J'avais appris à le connaître et cela avait changé la donne. Même s'il ressemblait par moment à un tortionnaire, j'appréciai sa présence.

Assise par terre, je l'attendais tout en me demandant quel serait le programme de la journée.

Ma curiosité n'attendit pas longtemps. Il entra avec fracas dans la pièce et sourit en me voyant me lever.

\- Déjà là ?

\- Je me suis réveillée tôt, lui répondis-je.

Je regrettai aussitôt mes paroles en entendant sa conclusion.

\- Ca signifie que la journée d'hier n'était pas assez intense.

Je soupirai en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Décidément, il n'y avait que lui pour penser ça.

\- Mon sommeil était tellement profond qu'il en a été très réparateur.

Il me regarda alors avec intensité.

\- Parfait, tu es donc en pleine forme pour la dernière épreuve que je t'ai préparé.

\- Dernière ?

\- Oui. Tu as beaucoup progressé ces derniers temps et je t'ai appris à te défendre correctement. Tu as maintenant toutes les techniques pour ne pas te faire tuer. Mais je voudrais te mettre en difficulté et dans une situation qui t'es inconnue pour voir de quoi tu es capable, m'expliqua-t-il.

Je l'écoutai avec appréhension et excitation. Si j'étais prête cela signifiait que nous allions enfin mettre fin aux agissements de ce meurtrier qui terrifiait le pays. Depuis quatre semaines, le nombre de jeunes filles enlevées avait triplé. Les agissements s'intensifiaient et on redoutait que cela empire. Tonio n'avait téléphoné que deux fois depuis qu'il avait infiltré l'organisation responsable de toute cette terreur. Malheureusement, les personnes étaient très méfiantes et il n'avait rien appris. Rien qui aurait pu nous aider. Vince m'avait rapporté ces propos et la seule chose que Tonio était autorisé à faire, c'était de sortir le soir en groupe avec tous les gars. Le reste du temps, il était confiné dans un lieu avec plusieurs nouvelles recrues et regardait la télé.

\- Je t'écoute, que veux-tu que je fasse ?

\- Mets ce bandeau sur tes yeux et laisses-toi guider, m'ordonna-t-il en me tendant le fameux bandeau.

C'est avec une certaine anxiété que je m'en emparai et le plaça à l'endroit indiquer. Immédiatement, je fus plongée dans le noir le plus complet. Je sentis la main de Vince se glisser dans la mienne.

\- En route !

Il tira légèrement et j'avançai d'un pas très hésitant. Ayant perdu mon repaire le plus important, je n'étais pas franchement rassurée à marcher. J'avais la désagréable impression d'être dans le vide le plus total et de n'avoir aucun équilibre. Alors que mes pas se faisaient minuscules et mon allure pire qu'une tortue, Vince me lâcha et je m'arrêtai surprise.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Lui demandai-je.

\- Tu me fais confiance ? Me questionna-t-il en retour.

Je mis un certain temps avant d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête.

\- Alors pourquoi tu marches aussi lentement ?

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui n'y vois plus rien ! Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça n'y paraît.

\- On va essayer une autre méthode dans ce cas !

Sans que je m'y attende, je sentis une de ses mains se glisser sous mes aisselles et une autre derrière mes genoux et me retrouvai dans ses bras. J'émis un léger hoquet de surprise et sentis le rouge me monter aux joues.

\- Rougis pas comme ça, de cette manière tu ne nous ralentiras pas ! Me dit-il avec une légère pointe de plaisanterie dans la voix.

\- Tout ce que je te demande c'est de ne pas me faire tomber.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Tu ne risques rien, m'assura-t-il.

Là dessus, je voulais bien le croire. Ses bras étaient puissants et il semblait me porter sans aucune difficulté. Je me laissai bercer pendant qu'il marchait d'un pas relativement rapide. Avec un de ses pieds, il poussa une porte et aussitôt le froid s'engouffra à travers mes vêtements. Nous venions de sortir dehors et un vent glacial soufflait en continu. Les minutes me paraissaient des heures à mesure qu'il avançait. Je m'interrogeai sur cette épreuve et où elle aurait lieu en espérant réussir. Quand enfin il me posa à terre, je sentis un sol mou sous mes pieds comme si je me trouvais sur de la mousse ou des feuilles mortes.

\- Tu vas compter jusqu'à dix de manière lente et à voix haute. Quand tu seras arrivée à ce chiffre, enlèves le bandeau ! Tu auras une explication sur l'épreuve après.

Une boule s'était formée au creux de mon estomac. Je n'aimais pas ce genre de surprise et un mauvais pressentiment monopolisait toutes mes pensées. J'essayai de chasser cette idée et commença à compter. Quand je prononçai le dernier chiffre, je retirai le bandeau. Je clignai des yeux afin de me réhabituer à la lumière. Une fois chose faite, je constatai que Vince ne se trouvait nulle part. L'angoisse me submergea en voyant que je me trouvai au cœur d'une forêt très dense. Un papier accroché à un arbre attira mon attention. Je m'y dirigeai et le prit.

_« Au pied de ce chêne tu trouveras une boussole. Prends-la et reviens jusqu'au manoir. La direction est le sud-est. Fais confiance à ton instinct et méfies-toi de ce que tu pourras trouver dans cette forêt._

_Bonne chance Beauté»_

Je dus relire plusieurs fois le mot avant d'encaisser le vrai sens des mots. Comment avait-il pu me faire ça ? Me laisser seule dans un domaine aussi vaste … avec un temps qui menaçait à tout instant d'exploser en orage. C'était de la folie.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà, chapitre que je ne trouve pas particulièrement intéressant (peut-être parce que je connais le suivant et que c'est un de mes préférés xD) mais il était nécessaire de le faire.**

**J'espère que cela vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à me dire votre avis ;)**

**A la prochaine, **

**Tanutwo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir tout le monde, **

**Nouvelle semaine qui commence par un chapitre que j'aime bien. Certaines personnes comprendront pourquoi, j'en suis sûre mais je vous laisse découvrir ;) **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure que je marchais et mes dents ne cessaient de claquer tellement le froid m'accaparait. J'avançai à l'aveugle et j'espérai ne pas me tromper de chemin. Je suivais le Sud-est comme le mot l'indiquait, mais je désespérai de trouver le manoir. De plus, la nuit commençait à tomber et cela ne me rassurait pas. D'étranges bruits retentissaient de tous les côtés me faisant sursauter et appréhender.

\- Et dire que je commençai à éprouver de la sympathie pour ce … fumier ! Crachai-je entre mes dents.

Un craquement derrière moi me fit virevolter. Je fixai avec appréhension l'endroit, m'attendant à voir quelque chose me sauter dessus. A mon grand soulagement rien ne se produisit. Je repris donc ma route, le cœur battant.

\- S'il veut jouer, je vais jouer ! Dès que je rentre, je le tue ! Continuai-je en colère.

Un nouveau bruit situé à ma gauche attira mon attention. Je fis un rapide arrêt mais accélérai rapidement le pas. Plus j'irai vite, plus je rentrerai tôt.

\- Et dire qu'il doit bien être au chaud pendant que moi je suis ici ! Raah je lui arracherai les yeux avant de le tuer !

Ma voix se faisait chuchotement afin de ne pas alarmer les animaux sauvages. Mais toute ma haine envers cet immonde être se ressentait.

Quelques minutes avaient suffit pour que la nuit noire s'abatte totalement sur la forêt. Je n'y voyais presque plus rien. Seul le quartier de lune me permettait d'y voir un minimum.

\- Il aurait pu me laisser une lampe torche tout de même ! Râlai-je.

Je ne savais pourquoi, mais ronchonner me permettait de contrôler ma peur, d'évacuer un brin de mon stresse et ainsi de continuer à marcher.

\- Il n'est qu'un imbécile, un pauvre ab...

Un hurlement m'interrompit dans mon élan d'insultes. Mon cœur redoubla d'intensité et je regardai de manière affolée tout autour de moi. Des bruits de pas, venant de gauche et de droite, se rapprochèrent me clouant sur place. La peur me tétanisait et mes jambes refusaient de répondre à mon ordre de courir.

Les bruissements de pas se faisaient de plus en plus insistants et ma respiration s'intensifia. Les sens en alerte, je jetai des regards affolés autour de moi dans l'espoir d'avoir rêver. Mais non…Là, devant moi surgirent deux loups. Tous crocs dehors, pelages sombres et regards foudroyants, ils étaient aussi menaçants que deux lions affamés. Leurs grognements me firent froid dans le dos. Je ne tremblais plus à cause du vent sur ma peau mais par crainte...

Je n'osai faire le moindre mouvement qui aurait pu leur donner une véritable raison de me sauter à la gorge. On m'avait toujours dit de ne pas bouger et de ne pas les fixer dans les yeux pour minimiser les dangers. Personnellement, les personnes qui avaient suggéré cette méthode ne devaient jamais avoir vécu une situation semblable à la mienne. C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Mes prunelles ne voulaient se détacher de ces bêtes sauvages.

Puis comme je le redoutais, celui à ma droite commença à avancer, le poil hérissé sur tout le dos.

Je reculai d'un pas et essayai de trouver un objet par terre qui me ferait office d'arme. Mais je ne trouvai rien. Le sol n'était jonché que de feuilles mortes. Le loup se fit plus intimidant et s'abaissa avant de bondir. En une fraction de seconde, mon cerveau me dicta de me jeter sur le côté afin de l'esquiver. Malheureusement, une butte de terre me fit m'écrouler et je me retrouvai maintenant nez à nez avec le deuxième loup. Un hoquet de terreur sortit de ma bouche mais avant que j'aie pu faire quoique se soit, un homme arriva brusquement devant moi, faisant ainsi barrière entre mon corps et le loup.

Un soulagement s'empara de moi mais la pression ne redescendit pas pour autant. Les loups étaient toujours présents et semblaient beaucoup plus féroces face à cet homme dont je ne voyais que les pieds.

\- Relèves-toi sans gestes brusques, me dit-il doucement.

Une sensation étrange me submergea. Je connaissais cette voix. C'était justement à cause d'elle que je me retrouvais là.

\- Oooh toi je vais te trucider si ce n'est pas ces loups qui le font ! Lui chuchotai-je hargneuse tout en faisant ce qu'il m'avait conseillé.

\- Plus tard les reproches tu veux ! Je vais d'abord te sauver la vie et après on en reparle, me répondit-il avec un sourire en coin sans quitter pour autant les loups du regard.

Je le trouvais particulièrement détendue dans une situation qui pourtant ne le permettait pas.

\- Fais donc Monsieur « Je suis plus fort que la nature et me crois supérieur à tout » !

Vous avez déjà ressentie ça ? Le fait d'injurié un ami, un collègue, un proche alors qu'en fait vous pensiez l'opposé de vos paroles. J'en faisais actuellement l'expérience. La peur me faisait vraiment dire n'importe quoi. Je n'étais plus angoissée que pour moi-même mais pour deux personnes maintenant. Je voulais l'encourager et lui dire de faire attention mais je n'y arrivais pas. Trop anxieuse.

\- Rancunière ? Me demanda-t-il le plus simplement du monde.

Oh oui je l'étais ! Mais je ne souhaitais pas lui répondre pour le moment. Un autre loup avait surgi de par derrière et nous étions cernés. Je me rapprochai du corps de Vince et finit par le coller sans m'en rendre réellement compte. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine à tel point que j'aurai pu l'entendre. Mes mains étaient moites et je ne souhaitai qu'une chose. Que cette nuit soit effacée de ma mémoire. Enfin encore fallait-il y survivre…

Les loups se rapprochaient dans une cadence identique. Leurs mâchoires battaient de l'air comme pour nous informer de leurs futures intentions. Des hurlements de loups se faisaient entendre au loin. Bientôt, ils arriveraient pour venir en renfort si nous n'étions pas encore morts. Même en la présence de Vince, je n'étais pas rassurée... A moins d'un miracle, leur férocité et leur nombre ne nous laisseraient aucune chance.

\- T'as un plan ? Murmurai-je la voix tremblante.

J'espérai une réponse positive et justement elle s'avéra en être une. Un léger espoir augmenta les pulsations de mon cœur.

\- Tu proposes quoi ?

\- Quand je te le dirai, cours en direction de cet arbre imposant, m'expliqua-t-il en pointant l'arbre en question du doigt, et ne t'arrêtes sous aucun prétexte. Je t'y rejoindrai quelques minutes plus tard.

Non mais je n'en revenais pas. Ce n'était pas un plan, c'était du suicide.

\- C'est hors de question que je te laisse seul, m'écriai-je.

J'avais beau être terrifiée, je m'interdisais de l'abandonner.

\- Pour une fois Beauté tu veux bien cesser de faire ta tête de mule et m'écouter sans rechigner ? Dit-il d'une voix las mais dure.

\- Si tu veux te faire tuer c'est ton souci mais je ne veux pas l'avoir sur la conscience ! Répliquai-je.

Concentrée sur le fil de cette discussion, j'en oubliai la présence des loups. Erreur fatale, puisqu'ils fondirent sur nous tels des prédateurs affamés. Je vis Vince basculer sur le côté tout en donnant un coup de pied à l'un d'entre eux, l'envoyant ainsi valdinguer quelques mètres plus loin. Mais contrairement à Vince, je n'eus pas sa rapidité à esquiver. Une mâchoire puissante m'enserra le bras et je hurlai de douleur en sentant les dents pointues pénétrer ma chair.

Par réflexe, je m'affaissai au sol du côté où le loup se trouvait dans l'espoir de lui faire lâcher prise. Mais il n'en démordait pas. Bien au contraire ! Il resserrait de plus en plus en s'agitant, me soumettant à des vagues de souffrances terribles. Non loin de moi, j'entendais des grognements et des bruits de coups souvent suivit de couinements. Vince semblait avoir le dessus. Du moins c'est ce que mon esprit en déduisait.

Un nouveau tiraillement me fit me concentrer sur mon propre problème. Prise d'un élan de survie, je balançai le poing de mon bras valide à la gueule de cet animal sauvage. Il émit à son tour un couinement mais ne relâcha pas totalement la pression. Je tentai une nouvelle parade et lui envoyai directement sur le museau. Une sensation de brûlure extrême se transmit dans tout mon bras mais je sentis que j'étais libre. J'observai alors rapidement les alentours sachant qu'il allait bientôt revenir à l'attaque. Toujours allongée par terre, j'étais une proie facile. Mon jugement fut le bon puisque je le vis bondir quelques instants après. D'instinct, je levai mes deux pieds afin de me protéger et de le repousser. Mais il n'atteint jamais son objectif. Vince s'était interposé juste à temps pour l'intercepter. Avec une force hors du commun, il réussit à l'attraper en plein vole à la gorge et à le jeter contre l'arbre situé sur sa droite. Un bruit d'os brisés retentit et le loup partit en poussant des couinements d'agonie.

Alors que je tentai de me relever, une main se posa sur mon épaule me forçant à rester couchée.

\- Ne fais aucun mouvement pour le moment, me conseilla-t-il.

Je ne résistai pas et affaissa ma tête contre le sol à bout de force. Je le vis alors examiner avec inquiétude mon bras sans pour autant y toucher.

\- Ça m'a l'air moins grave que je ne le pensais. Quelques points et un bandage devraient suffire.

J'appréciai qu'il ne l'ait pas touché mais je devais reconnaître que je n'en menais pas large. Mon bras me lançait atrocement et j'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour être à l'hôpital sous morphine. Simplement je doutais que la suite satisfasse mes attentes. Vince ne semblait pas être du genre « Médecin et Compagnie ».

Je sentis ses bras me prendre avec délicatesse et je posai ma tête sur torse. L'odeur que dégageait sa transpiration me réconfortait. Elle me prouvait que je n'étais pas seule. Le trajet se passa dans le silence. Et ça me convint tout à fait. Je ne me sentais pas capable de parler sans gémir. Quand nous arrivâmes enfin au manoir, il alla me porter dans une pièce que je ne connaissais pas et m'allongea sur un sofa très confortable et moelleux.

Il s'absenta quelques minutes avant de revenir avec des compresses et différents flacons dans les mains.

\- On passe à la partie la moins drôle maintenant ? Me dit-il en plaisantant afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

Je ne souris pas à sa remarque sachant que je ne rigolerai pas longtemps. Il sembla le remarquer et vint s'asseoir à mes côtés en posant tout son matériel sur une petite table derrière lui. Il commença par découper délicatement le haut de mon pull afin de l'enlever sans que je n'aie à lever les bras. Mais cette manœuvre se révéla tout de même douloureuse.

\- Je croyais que tu devais me sauver ? Réussis-je à articuler malgré le tiraillement que j'éprouvai.

\- Tu crois que je fais quoi là ?

\- Tu me tortures ! Soufflai-je en serrant les dents quand je sentis ses doigts passer sur mon bras.

\- Chochotte ! Déclara-t-il en esquissant un sourire.

\- Prends ma place dans ce cas, grognai-je quand je le vis prendre un coton et l'imbiber d'alcool.

\- Si tu m'avais écouté dans la forêt, tu n'en serais pas là, signala-t-il en prenant un deuxième coton.

Je restai sans voix face à ses paroles qui n'étaient pas si fausses que ça.

\- Tiens, respires ça profondément, m'ordonna-t-il en me mettant un des cotons à la base du nez.

\- Du chloroforme ? Interrogeai-je en sentant l'odeur du produit caractéristique.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête devant mes yeux exorbités.

\- Si tu ne veux pas, tant pis. Je préfère entendre tes gémissements étouffés ou tes hurlements de toute façon.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent encore plus devant son air si sérieux. Un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il hochait la tête comme amusé de la scène.

\- Bon aller, fais pas ta « Wonderwoman » et respires ça avant que le produit n'embaume toute la pièce, dit-il de manière insistante.

Reconnaissante, je lui obéis. Les élancements dans mon bras s'estompèrent progressivement. Et je me retrouvai bientôt dans un sommeil forcé mais profond.

* * *

**Hahaha, j'avais prévenu que je ne les épargnerais pas... enfin surtout Maggie, je le reconnais xD Mais bon, on peut supposer que supporter Maggie n'est pas forcément simple pour Vince non plus, non ? **

**J'espère que cela vous a plu et je vous dis à demain ;)**

**Tanutwo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour tout le monde :) **

**Comme je ne pourrai pas poster ce soir, je vous livre le chapitre ce midi ;) **

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Je me réveillai doucement. Une odeur désagréable me piquait la gorge et les narines. Ma tête allait exploser dû à la nausée qui s'était installée et mes paupières me semblaient peser des tonnes. De plus, une sensation de démangeaison s'était emparée de mon bras à la l'endroit de la morsure. Inconsciemment, je portai ma main à celle-ci et constatai qu'une compresse recouverte d'une bande l'enroulait et la protégeait.

\- Tu ferais mieux de ne pas y toucher pour l'instant, retentit le timbre grave de Vince.

Je tournai ma tête en direction du son de sa voix et constatai qu'il se trouvait sur une chaise à quelques centimètres de là où j'étais couchée.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Groggy, soufflai-je en fermant les yeux quelques secondes de plus que la normale.

\- Ça ira mieux au fil des heures, me réconforta-t-il.

\- Hum hum, ne pus-je que répondre.

\- Tu ferais bien de te rendormir. Tu as besoin de re...

Je n'entendis pas la fin de sa phrase, Morphée m'ayant déjà enlevé à la réalité.

Quand mes yeux s'ouvrirent, je constatai avec satisfaction que mon mal de tête avait disparu. Je me sentais également en meilleure forme même si les élancements de mon bras n'étaient pas très agréables. Vince était toujours à mes côtés et lisait une feuille qui semblait le captiver et l'effrayer vu les traits tirés de son visage.

\- C'est intéressant ? Demandai-je afin de retenir son attention.

Il releva la tête et posa la feuille dans un dossier, situé sur la table basse, qu'il referma ensuite avec soin.

\- Très, mais nous en reparlerons plus tard.

Je n'insistai pas n'ayant pas la tête à réfléchir pour le moment.

\- D'abord la perfusion, maintenant ça, dis-je en lui montrant mon bras bandé. Tu abrites une pharmacie ? Plaisantai-je.

\- Une des pièces contient tout le matériel en cas d'urgence …Je pourrais même t'opérer ici si la situation l'exigeait.

Je souris à sa remarque mais d'un sourire grimaçant.

\- M'en veux pas, mais je ne suis pas sûre que j'accepterai.

\- Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ?

\- Tu te débrouilles très bien pour les soins superficiels mais pour ça non.

\- T'as parfaitement raison Beauté, confia-t-il alors en rigolant. Je n'ai pas les compétences nécessaires mais ceci dit, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde si ta vie en dépendait et que je n'avais pas le choix.

Je fus touchée par son aveu et sa franchise. Mon visage dut l'exprimer car il sourit à nouveau.

\- Quand tu auras mal, prends ces cachets, changea-t-il de sujet en me tendant une plaquette de pilules.

Je la pris en le remerciant et la posa sur la table à côté du dossier.

\- Tu essayes de te faire pardonner pour m'avoir laissé seule dans cette forêt ?

Même si j'avais essayé de ne pas lui en vouloir, ma voix trahissait mes reproches envers lui.

\- Qui te dit que tu étais seule ? Me questionna-t-il en arquant un sourcil. Je ne t'ai pas lâché d'une semelle.

Je haussai à mon tour les sourcils, surprise par ses paroles.

\- Tu étais là tout le temps ?

\- Évidemment. Je ne suis pas stupide au point de te laisser arpenter cette forêt en pleine nuit sans escorte.

\- Je ne savais pas, dis-je de manière confuse.

Une légère chaleur empourpra mes joues quand je repensai aux paroles que j'avais dites.

\- Alors comme ça, je ne suis qu'un fumier que tu rêverais de tuer et à qui tu arracherais les yeux ?

Je me doutais qu'il avait deviné mes pensées et que c'était justement pour ça qu'il en jouait.

\- J'étais en colère, me justifiai-je. Le stress m'a fait dire beaucoup de choses … Mais je ne pensais pas un mot de mes propos.

Je ne savais plus où me mettre. J'étais vraiment embarrassée d'avoir ainsi été écoutée.

\- Donc tu ne commençais pas à éprouver de la sympathie à mon égard ?

Cette question me mit encore plus mal à l'aise que je ne l'étais déjà.

\- Rooh tu m'emmerdes avec tes questions, lui répliquai-je ne souhaitant pas répondre.

\- Dans ce cas, j'accepte les excuses et un merci serait le bienvenu également.

Je l'observai na sachant pas s'il était sérieux ou s'il plaisantait.

\- Des excuses ? Pour les insultes ? Fus-je choquée. Tu rêves, j'avais de bonnes raisons de t'en vouloir et vu que je ne les pensais pas, elles n'ont pas lieu d'être.

\- Tu es vraiment de mauvaise foi, commença Vince avec une mine outrée par amusement. Je peux au moins espérer un « merci ».

\- Même si je pense que tout ceci n'est que ta faute …

\- Ma faute ? M'interrompit-il. Je te l'ai déjà dit et je te le redis, si tu n'avais pas fait ta tête de caboche, tu t'en serais sortie indemne.

\- Mais comme j'allais le dire, continuai-je en parlant plus fort, j'ai également ma part de responsabilité et je te suis reconnaissante d'être intervenu à temps. Donc, et je te le dis avec sincérité, précisai-je. Merci.

\- Ce fut un plaisir !

Un blanc s'empara de la pièce et je me repassai l'agression des loups en tête. Une question me troublait et je me décidai à la lui poser.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour les combattre sans avoir une seule égratignure ?

A cet instant, je le fixai de mon regard le plus étrange et il comprit que j'attendais la vérité.

Je me redressai tant bien que mal en grimaçant afin d'adopter une position assise. Être allongée ne me permettait pas de voir les réactions de Vince comme je le souhaitais.

\- Tu veux réellement savoir ?

Cette question m'exaspéra.

\- Évidemment, lâchai-je brutalement.

Une lueur d'inquiétude passa dans son regard avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

\- Comme tu voudras, dit-il simplement. Tout se résume en trois mots. Rapidité, force et adrénaline. Une sacrée dose d'ailleurs.

Je restai un instant ébahie par cette explication.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Absolument pas.

\- Tu as agrippé le cou du loup alors qu'il était en plein « vol » et tu l'as balancé au loin, déclarai-je en signe de protestation.

\- L'adrénaline nous fait par moment accomplir des miracles. Tu devrais le savoir.

Tout en soutenant mon bras, je me levai, exaspérée et énervée.

\- Me prend pas pour une demeurée tu veux !

\- T'as voulu une explication, tu l'as eu. Maintenant que tu l'acceptes ou non j'en ai rien à faire.

Sur ce, il prit le dossier posé sur la table et le balança sur le sofa.

\- Lis ça et calmes-toi. Je reviens dans vingt minutes, me communiqua Vince en sortant de la pièce.

Ma bouche était ouverte et formait un rond de stupeur. Son culot m'étonnerait toujours. Comment pouvait-il croire que j'allais gober de tels propos ? … Quoique, plus j'y réfléchissais et plus je me disais qu'il n'y avait aucune autre solution possible. L'adrénaline pouvait être un véritable moteur pour certaines personnes. Alors pourquoi pas pour Vince ? Et puis, je ne pouvais nier qu'il était fort et rapide ! Je m'étais fait suffisamment surprendre au cours des dernières semaines pour l'avoir constaté.

\- Comme tu voudras, murmurai-je alors pour moi même en m'emparant du dossier.

Une heure plus tard, Vince n'était toujours pas revenu et ma lecture s'achevait. Je refermai le dossier avec un sentiment d'incompréhension et de terreur. Je pris alors rapidement un cachet contre la douleur et je sortis, bien décidée à chercher celui qui, je l'espérai, pourrait m'éclairer sur ce que je venais d'apprendre. Je le trouvai finalement dans le salon. Apparemment, il venait d'émettre ou de recevoir un appel car il refermait le clapet de son téléphone au moment où je pénétrai dans la salle.

\- Où as-tu eu ses informations ? Lui demandai-je de but en blanc en agitant le dossier dans les airs.

Il rangea son portable dans sa poche et me considéra du regard.

\- J'ai des sources, me répondit-il le plus simplement du monde.

\- Des sources ?... Même la police peut galérer pour obtenir ce dossier, et Monsieur a des sources, m'exclamai-je, excédée.

\- Elle ne galère pas seulement pour ça. Elle patauge également dans cette enquête, je te rappelle.

Je ne répondis rien mais je n'en pensais pas moins. Il n'avait certes pas tort mais fidèle aux forces de l'ordre, je ne pouvais approuver.

\- Tu l'as lu en entier ? Questionnai-je d'une voix plus calme.

\- Oui, commença-t-il d'un ton grave. Et je dois dire que ce que j'y ai lu m'effraye.

\- A moi aussi …

\- Ces types n'y vont pas de mains mortes. J'ai déjà vu beaucoup d'horreur dans ma vie mais là ça dépasse l'inimaginable.

\- Je me suis demandée par moment si cela n'était pas qu'un canulars... Elles sont fiables tes sources ? Osai-je d'un sourire crispé.

\- Si elles ne l'étaient pas, je ne t'aurai pas fait lire ces monstruosités.

J'abaissai la tête, légèrement honteuse.

\- Griffures, morsures, fractures, corps totalement déchiquetés, citai-je la gorge nouée. Ton ex-ami ne lésine pas sur ces pulsions sadiques...

\- Et crois-moi, je compte bien lui faire payer.

Son ton était froid et son regard animé de vengeance.

\- Ils doivent être plusieurs, lui rappelai-je alors. D'après le dossier, il y a au moins six ADN différents sur chacune des victimes.

\- Mais aucun n'est identifiable.

\- Comment c'est possible d'ailleurs ? Enfin, je veux dire, des personnes qui se permettent de tels actes commencent toujours par des petits délits. Ils auraient dû êtres fichés.

Son regard se troubla à cette interrogation et il détourna la tête. J'en déduis qu'il en connaissait la raison mais visiblement il ne souhaitait pas me le dire.

\- Tonio n'a toujours pas d'informations à nous fournir ? Demandai-je comme-ci de rien n'était.

Il répondit d'un hochement négatif de la tête avant de poursuivre.

\- C'était une erreur de l'envoyer là-bas. Yann' n'est pas dupe et il n'est pas assez stupide pour faire confiance dès le premier jour. Le temps qu'il la lui accorde, des centaines de jeunes filles pourraient y passer. Il faut agir … et sans tarder, annonça-t-il fermement.

\- Et comment tu comptes agir sans informations ? Demandai-je. Y aller tête baissée n'est pas la solution et tu le sais.

\- J'irai sur le terrain pendant que toi tu essayeras de rentrer dans le système informatique de la police d'ici. Après quoi, nous aviserons …

\- Tu me mets au repos ? Lâchai-je en comprenant le sous-entendu de sa phrase.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas m'accompagner dehors tant que ton bras n'aura pas cicatrisé.

J'allais protester quand il m'interrompit en levant son doigt en l'air.

\- Et ce n'est pas la peine de geindre ou de me dire que tu n'es pas d'accord car je m'en fiche royalement et ne céderai pas !

Je levai les yeux en ciel tout en soufflant de mécontentement avant de reporter mon regard vers lui.

\- Je te préviens, si tu m'enfermes pendant que tu pars retrouver tes « sources » et en savoir plus sur le sujet, je casse une vitre et me barre.

\- Je te mentirai en te disant que ça ne m'a pas effleuré l'esprit mais je ne le ferai pas si tu me promets que tu ne sortiras pas sans moi.

Admettre d'être mise sur la touche n'était pas simple pour moi. Pourtant je savais que je ne serai pas d'une grande utilité si je l'accompagnais.

\- Comme tu voudras, déclarai-je d'un ton sec.

Il sourit et s'empara d'une pomme qui se trouvait dans une corbeille à sa droite. Il me la lança et je la rattrapai au vol de mon bras valide.

\- J'aurai pensé à plus de résistance, avoua-t-il alors en me jugeant de ses beaux yeux verts.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Mes protestations et mes supplications n'y changeront rien vu ton caractère dominateur, … et accessoirement chieur, ajoutai-je avec une pointe de moquerie.

Je m'attendais à ce que ses prunelles me foudroient mais à la place il partit d'un rire franc.

\- Tu ne manques pas d'audace. Mais confidences pour confidences, ton caractère n'est pas mieux que le mien et tu as l'inconscience et l'impulsivité en plus.

Mauvaise, je lui envoyai la pomme que je tenais au creux de ma main brutalement. Elle alla s'abattre sur son thorax et il recula légèrement sous l'impact. Il la laissa tomber par terre et me sourit de plus bel.

\- La vérité fait mal ?

\- T'es qu'un salaud doublé d'un manipulateur qui n'a aucune vie sociale.

\- Outch, à l'évidence j'ai touché un point sensible, se contenta-t-il de répondre faisant abstraction de mes insultes.

Je voyais à son expression de visage qu'il se moquait. Mais j'en avais marre d'être tout le temps prise pour l'impulsive de service à qui on devait assurer une protection puisqu'elle ne réfléchissait pas. Certes il était vrai que j'agissais précipitamment mais j'agissais surtout à l'instinct … et ça beaucoup l'oubliait.

\- Tu sais quoi, je vais me coucher. Demain laisse-moi l'ordinateur et je ferais tes fichus recherches.

Sur ce, je partis tout en prenant soin de claquer la porte à ma sortie. Je fis quelques pas en direction des escaliers qui menaient à ma chambre avant de rebrousser chemin sur un coup de tête. Ma colère ne démordait pas et je savais que je n'arriverais pas à dormir si j'y allais ainsi. Je pénétrai dans la pièce d'un pas franc mais fut aussitôt stoppée par un mur qui n'était autre que le corps musclé de Vince.

Il avait les bras croisé et un fin sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Mon dieu que t'es prévisible, souffla-t-il. Une dernière chose à dire peut être ?

* * *

**Héhéhé, je sais, ce n'est pas cool de couper là mais sinon c'était un chapitre trop court ou alors trop long ^^ J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop xD**

**Je vous dis à demain en espérant que ça vous ait plu ;) **

**Tanutwo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour tout le monde, **

**Pour faire plaisir à Nef, je vous poste la suite ce midi ;) J'espère que vous apprécierez. Ce chapitre marque le tournant de l'histoire niveau surnaturel et c'est donc normal si vous ne comprenez pas tout. **

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

_Je partis tout en prenant soin de claquer la porte à ma sortie. Je fis quelques pas en direction des escaliers qui menaient à ma chambre avant de rebrousser chemin sur un coup de tête. Ma colère ne démordait pas et je savais que je n'arriverais pas à dormir si j'y allais ainsi. Je pénétrai dans la pièce d'un pas franc mais fut aussitôt stoppée par un mur qui n'était autre que le corps musclé de Vince. _

_Il avait les bras croisé et un fin sourire au coin des lèvres._

_\- Mon dieu que t'es prévisible, souffla-t-il. Une dernière chose à dire peut être ?_

Je fus tellement surprise que je ne réussis pas à lui répondre. Comment pouvait-il savoir que je reviendrais avant que je ne le sache moi-même ? Il avait vraiment le don de m'impressionner quand je m'y attendais le moins… Cependant, cela eut raison de ma colère qui s'apaisa pour laisser place au désarroi.

\- Écoutes, je ne supporterai pas d'être coincée ici pendant que toi tu seras sur le terrain, lui expliquai-je d'une petite voix et de manière très sincère.

Il me considéra longuement… Un peu trop même car je faillis en perdre patience. Mais sa réponse me préoccupait le plus. Il avait dit que ni mes gémissements, ni mes supplications ne marcheraient. J'avais donc opté pour la carte de la sincérité et j'espérai l'émouvoir pour le faire céder.

\- Je comprends, mais je ne veux pas prendre de risque. Tu n'es pas en pleins moyens de tes possessions ce qui multiplie les chances de te faire attaquer sans que tu puisses répliquer par dix.

\- Et si je te promets d'obéir sans rechigner et de te suivre à la trace ?

Il sembla réfléchir ce qui m'apporta un brin d'espoir. Malheureusement ce ne fut pas à la hauteur de mes espérances.

\- Mag', j'ai dit non. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision.

Je m'assis sur un tabouret qui se trouvait à coté de moi et posai mes avant-bras sur mes genoux tout en entrelaçant mes mains.

\- Donc tu préfères que je croupisse ici à m'emmerder et à me ruiner la vue sur un ordinateur ? Lui demandai-je ou plutôt lui affirmai-je.

Il se recula afin de mieux me considérer.

\- Tout de suite les grands mots. Tu es vraiment unique en ton genre, j'espère que t'en es consciente …

\- Oui je suis unique, l'interrompis-je. Et également majeure et vaccinée. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Que je suis également libre de mes actes. Et responsable.

\- Ce n'est pas faux mais ce n'est malheureusement plus totalement vraie, ajouta-il mystérieusement.

\- T'entends quoi par là ?

\- D'une certaine façon, désormais, tu m'appartiens et t…

\- Je t'appartiens ? Choquai-je, estomaquée.

Pour la seconde fois, je lui coupai la parole. Mais c'était justifié. Comment osait-il dire une chose pareille? Je n'en revenais toujours pas. J'étais à dix milles lieux de le considérer comme un pur macho. Pourtant le fait d'insinuer qu'une femme lui appartienne le prouvait… Un sentiment de haine mélangé à une profonde déception se bousculait dans tout mon être.

\- Maggie, tu ne peux pas com…

\- Non mais tu me prends pour une débile? Demandai-je, hargneuse. Laisse-moi te dire une bonne chose Vince, je ne suis pas un objet qui trouve acquéreur chez celui qui la trouve. Je n'appartiens à personne et certainement pas à toi. N'oublie pas que c'est parce que j'ai accepté de t'aider que je reste à tes côtés. Pas parce que tu m'y obliges.

Bon, ok. J'avais conscience que s'il souhaitait me garder de force, il le pourrait aussi. Mais je voulais lui montrer que j'étais aussi de bonne volonté.

\- Arr…

Il essaya de placer un mot mais j'étais partie sur ma lancée … Et prête à lui dire mes quatre vérités.

\- Je ne te pensais pas en macho, mais finalement en prenant du recul, je me dis que des signes évidents auraient dû m'alerter. Rien que ta façon de m'entraîner aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille.

A cet instant, je le détestai et je ne m'en cachai pas.

\- Tu sais quoi, j'avais un peu d'estime pour toi et je me disais que tu n'étais pas qu'un sale con égocentrique. Mais au final, tu viens de tout casser.

Il s'approcha, visiblement troublé par mes paroles et porta sa main à mon épaule. Je l'esquivai.

\- Laisse-moi.

Des larmes de colère menaçaient de couler et je sortis précipitamment de la pièce pour aller me calmer dehors. Je pensais qu'il me suivrait mais il n'en fit rien… C'était sûrement mieux ainsi…

**o0o0o0o0o**

Assise sur un tronc d'arbre coupé au raz du sol, j'essayai de comprendre les agissements de Vince. Il était à la fois, l'homme parfait et l'homme détestable… et . Il avait un côté protecteur et attentionné qui me touchait et ne me rendait pas insensible. Mais évidemment un homme qu'avec des qualités n'existait pas … et les défauts de Vince étaient les pires qui soient. Dur, intraitable, macho et violent.

\- Vous le décrivez bien très chère, retentit soudain une voix inconnue.

Instinctivement, je me retournai, mes cheveux virevoltant sous l'action trop brusque de mon geste. Mais seul le vide me contemplait. Un léger frisson s'empara alors de moi en même temps qu'une boule se formait au creux de mon estomac.

\- Montrez-vous, ordonnai-je en essayant d'être autoritaire.

Seul un ricanement me répondit et je me surpris à respirer de plus en plus fort.

\- Écoutez espèce de malade, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à jouer ce soir. Alors soit vous vous présentez, soit vous partez !

_Bah vas-y Mag' insulte-le et attise ses foudres, il attend que ça_, pensais-je en me maudissant intérieurement.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je suis là pour qu'enfin quelqu'un me tienne tête ?

Cette question me fit sursauter. Était-ce une simple coïncidence si ses paroles correspondaient avec mes pensées ?

\- Ca ne me fait pas rigoler. Cessez votre jeu immédiatement et prouvez que vous existez bel et bien ! Hurlai-je en priant pour que ma voix ne laisse pas transparaître mon angoisse.

\- Tu n'es personne pour me dicter ma conduite.

Sa voix était cinglante et me glaça le sang.

\- Dîtes plutôt que vous n'avez pas les couilles de vous montrer !

Voilà que je recommençais. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que moi. La peur prenait le dessus et contrôlait mes paroles.

\- Tu me verras tôt ou tard ne t'en fais pas ! Rugit-il.

Une sensation désagréable prit possession de mon corps à cet instant. Le vent s'engouffra sous mes longs cheveux et les feuilles mortes s'envolèrent dans un bruissement terrifiant.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez à la fin ? Criai-je en positionnant mes mains contre mes tempes.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

\- Ta mort !

Une douleur fulgurante s'abattit au creux de ma tête et je poussai un gémissement tandis que je m'affalai par terre. Là, les éléments se déchainèrent. Les arbres commencèrent à tanguer dangereusement, les feuilles et tout ce qui se trouvait à terre furent soudain dans les airs. Incapable d'émettre le moindre mouvement, je restai figée par la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Mais avant que je n'aie pu me poser ne serait-ce qu'une question, une immense souffrance me rappela à l'ordre et je fermai les yeux fortement dans l'espoir de l'atténuer.

Cela n'arrangea évidemment rien. Cependant, ce fut bénéfique à mon ouïe qui se développa. Mais les bruits que j'entendis ne me rassurèrent pas. Bien au contraire. Je me forçai donc à regarder et constatai avec horreur que le sol se craquait doucement en s'approchant de moi. Un trou béant se formait au fur et à mesure que la fissure grandissait. La panique m'envahit et je pensais à Vince qui se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin bien au chaud dans sa maison.

\- Vous voulez me tuer mais sans vous salir les mains, c'est ça ?

Le provoquer. Voilà mon plan. Je ne savais pas s'il allait fonctionner mais après tout, je n'avais plus le choix. Je devais tenter quelque chose et vite sous peine de me retrouver enfuie sous terre à jamais.

\- Te mêler de mes affaires a été ta plus grosse erreur, se contenta-t-il de me répondre.

Les picotements tambourinaient dans ma tête avec la force d'un marteau-piqueur. Mon corps tout entier tremblait. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient le long de mon visage. Mes cheveux étaient trempés et se collaient à moi telles des sangsues.

\- Yann' ? Soufflai-je haletante.

\- En effet. Tu comprendras qu'un meurtre de plus ou de moins ne me fasse ni chaud ni froid.

\- En l'occurrence, là c'est un de plus ! Raillai-je.

\- J'élimine les problèmes, se contenta-t-il d'indiquer.

Je ricanai intérieurement à ses dires.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça vous apporte ? La ville entière est à vos trousses !

Il émit également un petit rire qui me fit dresser les poils.

\- Tu marques un point. Cependant tu es plus proche de la vérité ! Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me laisser en danger.

\- Donc vous avez peur de vous tromper et ainsi de vous faire choper. Pire, vous avez la frousse que quelqu'un réussisse à déjouer vos plans ! En fait, vous n'êtes qu'un malade tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal…

Évidemment, je ne pensais pas vraiment mes propos. Il était extrêmement doué pour effacer ses traces et était visiblement bien organisé … et informé ! Mais ayant étudié ce genre de personnalité, j'espérai qu'en le mettant implicitement au défi il le relèverait.

\- Ton profil est vraiment intéressant, confia-t-il.

\- Venez l'étudier de plus près !

A cet instant, les feuilles cessèrent de planer et retombèrent avec légèreté sur le sol. Le vent s'apaisa et les arbres stoppèrent leur va-et-vient incessant. Le sol redevint ferme et sans secousse. Un soupir s'échappa alors d'entre mes lèvres. J'étais toujours en vie et non morte aplatie au fond du centre de la terre… Certes j'avais un sacré mal de tête mais cela me paraissait désormais futile. J'en avais réchappé, et de peu !

\- Tu peux t'estimer chanceuse Maggie. Peu de personnes peuvent se vanter d'être encore de ce monde après m'avoir rencontré … A vrai dire, il n'y a que toi… Toi et Vince, rajouta-t-il d'une voix qui me paraissait songeuse.

Cette phrase m'interpella. Je savais que Vince connaissait le meurtrier mais il n'avait jamais approfondi le sujet. Et je n'avais jamais vraiment insisté pour avoir une réponse. Je me promis de le faire dès l'instant où je pénétrerai de nouveau dans sa demeure.

\- Vous avez retrouvé la raison ? Lui demandai-je tout en me relevant avec précaution.

\- Ta proposition m'a plu.

\- Sauf que ce n'était pas une proposition ! Le rembarrai-je aussitôt.

A mon plus grand étonnement, il partit d'un rire franc qui raisonna au loin dans la forêt.

\- Tu transmettras mes salutations à Vince ! En ce qui nous concerne, je te dis à bientôt, répondit-il en ignorant ma remarque.

Alors que j'allais répliquer, j'aperçus Vince courir dans ma direction. Son regard semblait affolé et son visage exprimait toute son inquiétude.

\- Bon sang Beauté qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Tu vas bien ? Me demanda-t-il en prenant délicatement ma tête entre ses mains quant il fut à ma hauteur.

Je lui signifiai que ça allait d'un clignement de paupières significatif avant de constater avec stupeur que le trou s'était miraculeusement rebouché.

\- Toi et moi, faut qu'on discute ! Lui annonçais-je brusquement et d'une voix dure.

\- Comme tu voudras, mais rentrons d'abord tu veux. T'es blanche comme la mort.

J'eus envie de lui répliquer « tu tapes dans le mille mon pote ! » ou encore « T'as tout juste » mais le contre coup se faisait ressentir et je n'en eus pas la force. Il plaça son bras derrière mon dos afin de me soutenir et m'aida à marcher jusqu'au sofa où je m'assis.

\- Tu n'aurais pas une aspirine dans ton bloc à pharmacie ?

Ma tête tournait dangereusement et je décidai de m'allonger en fermant les yeux.

\- Je t'apporte ça et tu m'expliques après, m'informa-t-il en quittant la pièce.

Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec le breuvage et me le tendit. Je relevai la tête afin de le boire et posai le verre par terre une fois ceci fait.

\- Alors ? Me questionna Vince d'une voix impatiente.

Je le fixai tout en me redressant.

\- Alors, j'ai rencontré ton ami. Du moins télépathiquement car il n'a pas daigné se montrer en personne ! Lâchai-je.

\- Ah…

\- Quoi, ah ?

\- C'était à prévoir… Il agit toujours de la même manière quand il se sent menacé.

Je me levai et fronçai les sourcils.

\- Tu savais qu'il tenterait de me tuer ? L'interrogeai-je en haussant légèrement le ton.

\- Je me doutais qu'il agirait avant qu'on arrive jusqu'à lui, reconnut-il.

Sa voix était particulièrement sereine. Le stress qu'il l'habitait quelques minutes plus tôt semblait avoir déserté. Et je me surpris à le regretter.

\- Et tu n'as pas cru bon de m'en avertir ?

\- Non.

Ce simple mot suffit à me faire craquer.

\- Non ? M'emportai-je. Il signifie quoi ce non ? Que tu te fous royalement qu'il me tue ou alors que je suis pour toi qu'une simple conne qui t'aide ?

\- Tu veux bien te calm…

\- Non mais attends là, c'est pas toi qui t'es retrouvé dehors avec ce malade ! Alors ne me dis pas comment je dois réagir !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire en te demandant de te calmer.

\- Pourtant c'est comme ça que je le prends !

J'étais franchement furieuse. Et pas seulement après lui. Malheureusement, il se trouvait là et c'était sur lui que je déversais ma colère.

\- Que t'a-t-il dit ? Me demanda Vince afin de changer de sujet.

\- Que je me mêlais d'un peu trop près de ses affaires et qu'on se reverrait bientôt, lui dis-je en baissant le ton.

Vince se mit alors à arpenter la pièce. Un air de contrariété sur le visage me fit comprendre qu'il n'appréciait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Il ne t'aurait jamais laissé en vie s'il n'avait pas une idée précise derrière la tête te concernant.

\- Ce qui signifie ?

\- Que t'es dans la merde, déclara-t-il en posant son regard inquiet sur moi.

* * *

**Hahaha, attention, le chapitre suivant sera riche en révélations ! Du moins, vous découvrirez qui est réellement Vince et à qui nos deux héros seront confrontés par la suite. **

**Merci de votre lecture et à demain ;)**

**Tanutwo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour tout le monde, **

**Voici un chapitre avec une partie des révélations. J'espère que ça vous plaira :P**

**Marie : Merci beaucoup. Je suis contente que tu aimes cette fic et recevoir une telle review détaillée est vraiment agréable :) Comme je le disais dans l'intro du premier chapitre, si tu aimes cette histoire, tu devrais aimer les livres de Jeaniene Frost "Chasseuse de la nuit", qui m'ont inspiré ;) **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

_\- Que t'a-t-il dit ? Me demanda Vince afin de changer de sujet. _

_\- Que je me mêlais d'un peu trop près de ses affaires et qu'on se reverrait bientôt ! Lui dis-je en baissant le ton._

_Vince se mit alors à arpenter la pièce. Un air de contrariété sur le visage me fit comprendre qu'il n'appréciait pas. _

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _

_\- Il ne t'aurait jamais laissé en vie s'il n'avait pas une idée précise derrière la tête te concernant !_

_\- Ce qui signifie ?_

_\- Que t'es dans la merde ! Déclara-t-il en posant son regard inquiet sur moi._

Je ne détournai pas mes yeux des siens. Et ce que j'y lisais ne présageait rien de bon pour la suite.

\- Il m'a dit que j'étais chanceuse, je le pensais aussi mais vu ta réaction je vais finir par croire qu'il aurait dû me laisser tomber dans ce trou.

\- Un trou ? Arqua-t-il en me détaillant.

\- Oui. Il a créé, je ne sais comment, une crevasse, lui signalai-je. C'est quoi, un sorcier de la magie noir ?

J'avais dite cette dernière phrase de manière sarcastique. Mais la réponse de Vince me perturba.

\- Ce n'est pas exactement ça.

\- Pas exactement ?

\- Assis-toi, m'ordonna-t-il en me montrant la chaise qui se trouvait en face de lui.

J'obéis et attendis. J'étais curieuse de voir ce qu'il allait m'apprendre même si cela m'effrayait également.

Il croisa ses bras et me regarda avec insistance.

\- Que sais-tu sur les loups-garous ?

J'écarquillai les yeux sous la surprise. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à une telle question.

\- Euh, ils se transforment lors des pleines lunes, hasardai-je.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Écoutes, je n'y connais rien et les légendes ce n'est pas mon truc. Alors si on pouvait reprendre la discussion sur ce meurtrier ça m'arrangerait et ça serait plus bénéfique.

\- Sauf que justement c'est ce qu'il est.

_« C'est ce qu'il est »_. Ces mots résonnaient dans ma tête telle une musique qui passait en boucle dans mon cerveau et dont je n'arrivais pas à me défaire. Comment se pouvait-il qu'il soit ... Non, je n'arrivais même pas à penser à ce mot qui me faisait froid dans le dos et qui me paraissait totalement inapproprié dans la réalité.

\- Bon sang Vince, ce ne sont que des légendes, lui signalai-je en passant ma main gauche nerveusement dans mes cheveux et en me levant.

\- Ah oui ? Me dit-il calmement. Tu es donc prête à croire que c'est un sorcier plutôt qu'un lycan ? Tu crois qu'il s'est introduit dans ta tête uniquement grâce à la magie ? Pourquoi est-il venu te défier dans la forêt selon toi ?

Ces questions me perturbèrent. Plus que je ne l'aurai voulu d'ailleurs. Il était vrai que quelque chose de surnaturel intervenait mais je me refusais à le croire. Après tout, le monde avait évolué, tout comme les gadgets qui permettaient de faire de mauvaises blagues ou de créer des illusions d'optiques.

\- Il doit y avoir une explication rationnelle, affirmai-je.

Vince se rapprocha alors de moi et je me surpris à rester immobile alors que ma raison me conseillait de reculer. Il se pencha et arrêta sa bouche au niveau de mon oreille.

\- Comment crois-tu que les corps finissent déchiquetés Maggie ? Me souffla-t-il avant de se décaler et de se diriger vers la porte.

Cette question me figea sur place. Il pouvait y avoir des tas de raisons à cela… Un chien enragé, des ravisseurs qui prenaient plaisir à voir souffrir ces filles… Et c'était tout. J'avais beau me creuser la tête, je ne voyais rien d'autres. Et cela me glaçait le sang car ça signifier qu'il y avait une chance sur trois pour que Vince dise la vérité. Une chance de trop d'admettre que j'avais eu raison d'avoir peur de trainer dans les bois étant petite. Reprenant mes esprits, j'ouvris la bouche afin de lui répondre avant de m'apercevoir qu'il avait déjà déserté la pièce.

Respirant un grand coup, je courus en direction du couloir et regardai à ma gauche et à ma droite.

\- Vince attends ! Criai-je en le voyant au détour d'un tournant.

Mais il ne se retourna pas et continua son chemin, ignorant royalement mon appel. J'émis une grimace d'énervement et d'exaspération et entrepris de marcher vite.

\- Je sais parfaitement que tu m'as entendu ! Précisai-je à haute voix sachant que les murs résonneraient et que cette phrase lui parviendrait également.

Arrivée au détour du couloir, j'empruntai la même direction que lui quelques secondes auparavant et le vit adosser à une porte. Il semblait m'attendre et ce sentiment se confirma quand je vis son petit sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

\- Ca t'aurait tué de m'attendre ? Lui balançai-je sur un air de reproche.

Son sourire s'accentua.

\- Tuer non, emmerder oui ! Mais je ne t'ai pas amené ici pour parler de ça.

Au moment où j'allais répliquer, il ouvrit la porte et une odeur indescriptible et immonde s'en échappa. Mes mains se plaquèrent rapidement sur mon nez et je me retournai vivement en omettant un haut le cœur.

\- Fermes ! Ordonnai-je à Vince qui restait à mes côtés sans bouger.

Contrairement à moi, l'odeur ne semblait pas le déranger.

\- Appliques ça au niveau de tes narines, se contenta-t-il de me dire.

Je pris le petit pot qu'il me tendait de la main droite, gardant l'autre sur mon nez pour faire rempart avec l'odeur qui ne cessait de m'assaillir de plus en plus violemment. Prenant sur moi et bloquant ma respiration, je retirai ma main gauche afin d'enduire la crème transparente au niveau de mes narines. Aussitôt une odeur d'eucalyptus me monta au cerveau et me piqua légèrement. J'inspirai grandement de nouveau, appréciant cette sensation de fraicheur.

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu me donner ça avant d'ouvrir ?

\- Il va vraiment falloir que je t'apprenne à ne plus râler.

Sur ce, il s'engouffra dans la pièce sombre et j'en fis de même en rechignant intérieurement.

Les murs étaient froids et recouvert de longs fils poussiéreux ainsi que de toiles d'araignée. Visiblement, le ménage avait été négligé dans cette partie du château… Je me demandais même s'il avait été fait un jour.

Vince avançait devant sans un mot et allumait des torches au fur et à mesure que nous marchions. Le passage se faisait de plus en plus étroit et je commençais à me demander si je n'allais pas finir par devenir claustrophobe dans une telle situation. Cent mètres après, le corridor déboucha sur un espace plus grand que j'identifiai comme une pièce. Savoir si elle était spacieuse ou non m'était impossible, les ténèbres c'en étant accaparés.

Je vis Vince se diriger vers le fond de cette pièce et je m'apprêtai à le suivre quand un bruit à ma droite retint mon attention. Je tournai aussitôt la tête mais seule une légère masse sombre et immobile s'y apercevait. Mon instinct me disait de rester à attendre Vince mais mon impulsivité et ma curiosité me poussèrent à avancer. Mes pas se faisaient petits et je tâtonnai le mur afin de rester en contact avec quelque chose de dur sous peine d'avoir la sensation de perte d'équilibre. Comment les aveugles faisaient-ils pour marcher sans tituber dans le noir ? Je n'avais même pas trois cent mètres à faire qu'il me fallait un minimum de repaire pour rester debout.

Puis, un nouveau bruit retentit alors que je ne me trouvais plus qu'à quelques mètres. Je l'identifiai comme un faible grognement. Je fronçai doucement les sourcils en plissant des yeux pour essayer d'identifier cette masse mais c'est finalement la torche de Vince qui me la fit découvrir. Un cri s'échappa de mes lèvres et je reculai sous le choc. Un caillou me fit trébucher et je sentis les bras de Vince me retenir avant que je ne touche le sol.

\- Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Bafouillai-je en me redressant tremblotante.

\- La preuve que tout ce que je t'ai dis est vrai.

Mes yeux restaient scotchés sur cet animal poilu, aux dents acérées. Était-ce réellement cette créature légendaire ? Je ne me sentais plus très bien et cette phrase, prononcée par Vince, ne fit qu'accentuer mon sentiment de malaise. Je sortis alors précipitamment de la pièce.  
J'arpentai le long couloir aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettait. Ma tête tournait dangereusement et je fus soulagée quand je vis la tapisserie familière de l'intérieur du château.  
Je m'affalai par terre, le dos collé au mur afin de me soutenir et inspirai profondément.

\- Tu as insisté, je n'ai pas eu le choix, déclara Vince en s'installant à mes côtés.

Je ne le regardai même pas et me contentai de mettre ma tête entre mes jambes.

\- Tout ceci va un peu trop vite pour moi, lui soufflai-je. J'ai l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar.

\- Pourtant c'est la réalité et il faudra bien que tu l'affrontes puisque c'est la nature de nos ennemis.

Mes sentiments étaient confus. Le désarroi prédominait mais la colère prenait peu à peu le dessus. Car oui, Vince aurait du m'avertir dès le début des dangers que cela allait impliquer. Il aurait du me dire que nos adversaires ne seraient pas humains même si je ne l'aurai évidemment pas cru. J'aurai trouvé cela honnête de sa part et je lui en aurai moins voulu qu'à cet instant précis.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as choisi ? Lui demandai-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien.

La question était sortie sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte mais je voulais savoir.

\- Car tu es unique Maggie.

Cette réponse me surprit et me perturbait. Il m'avait fait démissionner, m'avait fait subir des entraînements jusqu'à épuisement et il m'avait embarqué dans une histoire où je risquai de ne pas survivre juste parce que j'étais unique ? Je n'y comprenais rien et il dû le voir car il enchaîna.

\- Tu crois que c'était un hasard la première fois où l'on s'est rencontré ? Je ne me suis pas laissé surprendre dans cette ruelle. Je t'attendais et je dois dire que ta réaction a été au dessus de mes espérances. Tu m'as poursuivi seule alors que tu devais sûrement ne pas avoir l'accord de tes supérieurs. Je t'ai étudié pendant plus de deux mois avec cinq autres candidates. Tu es impulsive et tu agis à l'instinct. Ce sont les qualités qui te sauveront la vie lorsque nous aurons découvert où se cache Yann'. Et ce sont également les qualités qui m'ont permis d'affirmer que tu étais la personne idéale.

Je me souvenais parfaitement du premier jour où je l'avais rencontré. Il m'avait désarmé et je n'avais pas franchement apprécié. Néanmoins, je n'en dis rien.

\- Si je comprends bien, tu m'as espionné et je devrais en être flattée vu que j'ai été l'heureuse élue ?

Un fin sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de Vince. Il se leva sans répondre et me tendit la main pour m'aider à en faire de même.

\- Allez viens, j'ai une dernière chose à te montrer.

Assise sur une chaise, Vince m'avait emmené dans son bureau et farfouillait dans un tiroir depuis environ cinq minutes. En l'attendant, j'admirai la beauté de cette nouvelle pièce qui m'était jusqu'alors inconnue. Tout le mobilier était typique du dix-huitième. En parfaite harmonie avec l'ambiance de cette demeure ne puis-je m'empêcher de penser.

\- Ah, la voilà enfin, entendis-je Vince dire.

Je tournai aussitôt ma tête dans sa direction et observai l'objet qu'il tenait dans sa main. Un petite clé en argent.

\- C'est quoi ? La clé de ton cœur ? Ironisai-je.

Il sourit à cette remarque en se dirigeant vers le mur situé à ma gauche.

\- La clé qui permettra d'ouvrir mon cœur n'est pas prête d'être découverte Beauté. En revanche, elle ouvre l'accès au cœur de cette demeure, confia-t-il en l'insérant dans un trou prévu à cet effet.

Aussitôt qu'il l'eut tourné, le sol se mit à trembler et le mur se déplaça laissant un passage apparaître. De la poussière vola et imprégna toute la pièce me faisant légèrement tousser.

\- Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas ouvert cette planque ? Lui demandai-je en secouant ma main devant mon visage.

\- Cette planque, comme tu dis, est restée close depuis plus de cinquante ans. Et tu es la première mortelle à y pénétrer. Là tu peux te sentir flatter, déclara-t-il en faisant allusion à mes précédentes paroles.

\- La seule mortelle ? Comment ça la seule mortelle ?

Mais Vince avait déjà disparu à l'intérieur de la pièce. Je le rattrapai et lui agrippai le bras.

\- Vince réponds ! Si je suis la seule mortelle, ça signifie… ça signifie que tu es quoi toi ?

* * *

**Voilà. Vous savez désormais à qui nos deux héros auront à faire. Et dans le prochain chapitre, Maggie apprendra la vérité sur Vince... et prendra une décision pour la suite de _l'aventure_. **

**Merci pour votre lecture et à demain ;)**

**Tanutwo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour tout le monde, **

**Après les révélations sur les adversaires qu'ils vont devoir affronter, voici celles sur Vince. Peut-être que vous l'aviez déjà deviné... ou peut-être pas. **

**Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

_\- Cette planque, comme tu dis, est restée close depuis plus de cinquante ans ! Et tu es la première mortelle à y pénétrer ! Là tu peux te sentir flatter ! Déclara-t-il en faisant allusion à mes précédentes paroles. _

_\- La seule mortelle ? Comment ça la seule mortelle ? _

_Mais Vince avait déjà disparu à l'intérieur de la pièce. Je le rattrapai et lui agrippai le bras._

_\- Vince réponds ! Si je suis la seule mortelle, ça signifie… ça signifie que tu es quoi toi ? _

A mesure que je réalisais l'ampleur de ma question, une sensation de peur me submergea. Il me fixa de son regard mystérieux et se libéra de mon emprise. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le seul objet présent dans cette pièce. Un livre recouvert d'une couche épaisse de poussière. Il s'empara de la couverture et l'ouvrit.

\- Ce livre contient toutes les réponses à tes questions, m'informa doucement Vince.

Je m'avançai prudemment, les sourcils froncés d'appréhension et de crainte. Finalement, je n'étais plus très sûre de vouloir découvrir le secret de Vince… Me doutant déjà de ce que j'allais trouver d'écrits dans ce livre.

Quand je l'atteignis, je frôlai les pages poussiéreuses de mes doigts. Il contenait principalement des illustrations. Et celles-ci me firent froid dans le dos. Des hommes en pleine « transformation », des loups déchiquetant des humains, des rassemblements de plusieurs dizaines de loups à la pleine lune y étaient représentés.

De petites inscriptions parsemaient les dessins très réalistes pour mettre des légendes. Mais je n'avais pas besoin de les lire pour les comprendre.

Je sentis ma tête commencer à tanguer dangereusement mais me forçai à continuer.

\- Les lycans ne peuvent pas exister, soufflai-je.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu crois avoir vu alors ?

Je secouai la tête n'y croyant toujours pas. Pourtant, à mesure que je tournai les pages, mon esprit commençait à se faire une raison.

\- Donc tu ne mens pas en disant que je suis la seule mortelle…, dis-je, perplexe.

\- Non.

J'avais pensé qu'il souhaitait juste m'effrayer… Une blague de mauvais goût comme on dit… Mais visiblement tout était bien réel.

Du coin de l'œil, je le vis approcher sa main de mon épaule. Un sentiment profond de dégoût… et de trahison s'empara de moi. C'en était vraiment trop…

\- Ne me touches pas ! Ordonnai-je tremblante.

Instinctivement je m'étais reculée et mon regard en disait long sur la déception qui m'habitait.

\- Comment tu as pu me cacher une chose pareille ? Je t'ai fait confiance et toi tu en as abusé !

Mes yeux brillaient et des larmes menaçaient de couler à tout instant. Dire que j'étais déçue aurait été un euphémisme par rapport à ce que je ressentais.

\- J'ai vécu avec un monstre sans même le savoir. Et si tu avais perdu tout contrôle ? Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ? Le défiai-je. Tu m'aurais déchiqueté comme toutes les jeunes filles disparues ?

Ma colère éclatait. Le simple fait de l'imaginer en loup m'horripilait à tel point que je ne le voyais plus de la même façon.

\- Écoutes, je ne me transforme plus depuis des années. Notre espèce a cessé d'importuner les humains depuis des lustres. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on essaye d'arrêter Yann' ? Me demanda calmement Vince.

Cette question me laissa sans voix. Il venait de marquer un point.

\- Tes instincts n'ont pas tendance à prendre le dessus ? Pourquoi tu gardes un loup transformé dans ta maison ?

J'étais méfiante et il dut le sentir.

\- Je les contrôle plus que tu ne contrôles tes propres émotions, me répliqua-t-il avec un fin sourire. Et si j'en garde un, c'est uniquement parce qu'il n'arrive pas à revenir à sa forme humaine. En l'emprisonnant, j'empêche un massacre.

\- Les lycans tuent les humains, c'est dans leurs gênes si on en croit les mythes !

\- Il ne faut pas tout croire Beauté. Un traité établi par les anciens nous interdit d'approcher et de tuer des humains. Il en va de la survie de notre espèce.

J'inspectai ses yeux à la recherche d'une quelconque trace de mensonge mais je ne vis rien. Il semblait sincère et j'étais disposée à le croire.

\- Admettons que tu dises vraie, commençai-je en haussant légèrement les sourcils, pourquoi Yann' désobéirait-il à ce traité ?

Un éclair de fureur passa dans le regard de Vince.

\- Yann' a toujours eu soif de puissance. Sofia pense qu'il cherche à devenir le nouveau maître des Lycans. Et quoi de mieux que de montrer son invincibilité en s'attaquant à des humains ?

Je commençai peu à peu à comprendre le fil quand une ombre se superposa à la mienne. Aussitôt je me retournai. J'émis un léger sursaut quant je reconnus la personne devant moi. Sofia.

\- Alors vous aussi vous en êtes un ? L'interrogeai-je de façon méprisante.

Je ne l'aimais pas. Son côté femme qui se donnait de l'importance m'énervait. Et je n'avais toujours pas digéré la manière dont elle m'avait accueilli quand Vince me l'avait présenté. Même si je comprenais mieux le sens de ses paroles maintenant…

\- Tonio est mort, lâcha-t-elle durement sans m'accorder un seul regard.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce. Et je ne comptais pas le rompre. Un des leurs avait perdu la vie pour tenter de mettre fin aux meurtres cruels dont étaient victime les humains et rien que pour ça, je lui accordais mon respect.

\- Comment ? Osa demander Vince après des minutes interminables.

Je sentis le regard perçant de Sofia sur moi. Si ses yeux avaient été des éclairs, je crois qu'à cet instant je serai morte. Néanmoins, je ne détournai pas mon regard. M'abaisser devant elle lui prouverait qu'elle avait un pouvoir sur moi et je ne le voulais pas.

\- J'ai besoin de te parler en privée Vince.

Ca allait de soit ! J'étais l'intrus et elle me le faisait de nouveau bien comprendre. Alors que je commençai à ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire d'aller se faire voir, Vince me devança en m'ordonnant d'un ton froid de sortir.

Un sentiment de trahison me traversa. Encore. J'avais espérer qu'il me soutienne en m'autorisant à rester mais c'était l'inverse qui s'était produit. Je pris donc le chemin conduisant à la porte en la claquant derrière moi pour montrer tout mon mécontentement.  
Résignée à attendre, je m'adossai au mur quand j'entendis les voix de Vince et Sofia résonner. Je tendis l'oreille et écoutai attentivement la conversation qui m'était normalement défendue.

\- Ils ont des armes et n'hésitent plus s'attaquer à notre espèce. D'après ce que certains racontent, Yann' aurait créé un monde souterrain où des lycans à son service confectionnent des balles en nitrate d'argent. On ne peut se permettre une guerre entre lycans Vince. Les conséquences en seraient dramatiques.

La voix terrifiée de Sofia me cloua sur place. Une guerre entre lycans… L'idée me paraissait terriblement effroyable et improbable. En fait, l'existence des lycans, tout simplement se révélait invraisemblable. Et pourtant, à mon grand étonnement, j'y croyais…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Entendis-je Vince prononcer de manière soucieuse.

\- Il faut le surprendre pour l'atteindre et réussir à le vaincre. Nous avons essayé à ta manière et elle s'est soldée par la mort de Tonio…

\- Va droit au but Sofia ! L'interrompit-il.

Un court silence s'en suivit. Je me surpris à retenir ma respiration pour faire le moins de bruit possible.

\- Envoies ton humaine en tant que victime.

Cette phrase m'empêcha de respirer et je dus me faire force pour réussir à avaler une bouffé d'air. Elle voulait m'envoyer moi ? Directement dans la gueule du … loup ?

\- C'est hors de question.

\- Yann' l'a laissé en vie. Ca signifie qu'il attend quelque chose d'elle.

Comment pouvait-elle savoir pour ma rencontre alors qu'elle ne se trouvait pas là à ce moment ? Voilà une question qu'il faudrait que je pose à Vince quand nous serions seuls.

\- Il la tuera et tu le sais.

\- Elle devra mourir de toute façon, elle en sait beaucoup trop sur nous. Autant que ce soit pour une juste cause, informa Sofia.

Si mon cerveau associait les dires de cette femme, j'allais soit être tuée par son clan, soit par celui de Yann'… Rien de bien réjouissant pour mon avenir. Pendant un court instant, je pensai fortement à m'enfuir mais il fallait arrêter ce monstre pour que personne d'autres ne meurent… Si je devais être sa dernière victime alors il en serait ainsi.

\- Je vais le faire, déclarai-je en rentrant dans le bureau.

Deux paires d'yeux se braquèrent aussitôt sur moi. L'une exprimant de l'inquiétude, l'autre de la satisfaction.

\- Non. Je ne t'ai pas choisi et formé pour t'envoyer directement à la mort, m'annonça fermement Vince en s'approchant.

Son côté protecteur me fit sourire intérieurement mais je ne lui montrai pas de peur de n'être pas prise au sérieuse par la suite.

\- D'après Sofia, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, lui signalai-je en me tournant vers la chef du clan.

Celle dernière me considérait du regard.

\- Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes…, commença-t-elle. Mais j'apprécie le geste. Ton sacrifice sera noté.

\- Quelle générosité, ironisai-je.

\- Ne fai…

\- Quel est le plan ? Demandai-je en coupant la parole à Vince.

Je n'osai pas le regarder mais je sentais ses yeux me fixer avec intensité.

\- Tonio m'a transmis le bar où les jeunes filles se font enlever. Tu t'y rendras… Yann' a déjà dû transmettre ta photo à ses recruteurs donc tu ne devrais pas avoir de soucis pour qu'ils t'emmènent à son repaire dès le premier soir.

Je l'écoutai avec attention mais le stress montait à mesure que ses explications avançaient.

\- Je donnerai à Vince une micro-puce à accrocher à un de tes habits pour pouvoir te localiser. Dès que tu seras avec lui, il te suffira de l'activité et des renforts arriveront dès que possible… Bien évidemment, tu survivras si Yann' te laisse en vie assez longtemps…

Cette phrase était censée me réconforter mais elle produisit l'effet inverse. Ainsi j'avais une chance de ne pas mourir mais toute cette chance reposait sur des illustres inconnus qui en plus étaient des lycans.

\- Est-ce que Vince fera parti de ces renforts ? Hasardai-je d'une petite voix.

Deux réponses me parvinrent. L'une négative et l'autre positive. Et je savais pertinemment leur provenance.

\- Je ne la laisserai pas mettre un pied en dehors de cette demeure si je n'y vais pas.

La voix de Vince était autoritaire et ne laissait aucun refus possible. Sofia se contenta d'hocher la tête tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

\- Tu as une semaine pour la préparer. Après quoi, nous agirons.

Vince raccompagna Sofia jusqu'à la porte d'entrée avant de revenir dans le bureau où il m'avait demandé de l'attendre.

L'expression qu'affichait son visage quand il pénétra dans la pièce ne laissait présager rien de bon. Il semblait furieux et terriblement inquiet.

\- Tu m'expliques ta décision ?

Sa voix grave mélangée à la colère m'apporta des frissons dans tout le dos. Cependant, je décidai de ne pas me démonter.

\- Il faut mettre fin aux agissements de Yann'. Trop de personnes sont mortes par sa faute !

Mon argument était valable mais visiblement il ne satisfaisait pas Vince.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû accepter ! Tu aurais dû m'en parler avant !

\- Mes choix ne regardent que moi, c'est clair ? Tu n'as pas à me dicter ma conduite.

J'avais pris une légère voix contrariée. Il commençait à me gonfler avec ses agissements macho et surprotecteur… Même si je devais avouer que j'appréciais qu'il s'inquiète pour moi. Ne pouvait-il pas simplement s'inquiéter sans m'ordonner les choses ?

\- J'approuve tes idées mais là je dois te dire que tu agis stupidement !

\- Si jouer l'appât permet d'arrêter Yann' alors je le fais volontiers !

Il leva les yeux au ciel comme pour se calmer.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable, reprit-il froidement.

\- Dans ce cas, dis le moi ! Le défiai-je. Mets-moi au courant pour que je sois prête le jour où je me retrouverai en face de lui !

Il commença à arpenter la pièce et finit par se planter devant moi.

\- S'il te plait, pour une fois, écoutes-moi et n'y va pas. Je te défendrai auprès de Sofia si c'est ça qui t'inquiète.

Ses paroles me touchèrent plus que je ne l'aurai voulu. Il était prêt à prendre mon parti plutôt que celui de son clan juste pour me sauver. Je lui touchai alors tendrement la joue avec ma main droite.

\- Désolée, mais je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision… Et puis j'ai confiance en toi, tu arriveras à temps, le réconfortai-je.

\- Tu essayes de convaincre qui ? Toi ou moi ?

Je souris timidement.

\- Sûrement les deux, avouai-je.

\- Je préfèrerai vraiment que tu restes ici. Je n'avais pas prévu ce retournement de situation. Je regrette de t'avoir embarqué dans toute cette histoire, me confia-t-il de manière sincère.

\- J'étais déjà sur cette affaire avant de te rencontrer, lui rappelai-je.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, je commençai à me diriger vers la porte mais sa voix me stoppa.

\- Tu survivras peut être mais si c'est le cas, tu seras marquée à vie. Il est plus menaçant que tu ne le crois.

\- Tu penses que je ne serai pas capable de le distraire le temps que tu arrives ? Lui demandai-je en me retournant.

\- Yann' n'attend aucune distraction. Ce qu'il attend, c'est du spectacle.

J'écarquillai les yeux ne comprenant pas vraiment où il voulait en venir.

\- Il n'a aucun sentiment. Les femmes ne l'intéressent pas.

\- Attends, tu penses que la distraction dont je parle c'est lui faire du charme ?

Il se rapprocha de nouveau de moi.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas ?

\- J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac Vince, lui lançai-je malicieuse.

\- Comme ? M'interrogea-t-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils, un sourire léger en coin.

\- N'essaierais-tu pas d'obtenir plus d'informations sur ma personnalité ravageuse ? Rigolai-je en voyant sa tête dépitée qui s'en suivit.

\- Je suis sérieux Mag' !

Il ne semblait pas vraiment aimé ma taquinerie et je décidai alors de lui répondre franchement.

\- Tu m'as appris à bien me défendre et j'ai survécu une fois alors pourquoi pas deux.

Je me surpris moi-même par mon optimisme mais la vie m'avait appris qu'en partant défaitiste, la volonté de s'en sortir n'était pas à son maximum.

\- Tu ne penses pas réellement ce que tu viens de dire ? Me questionna Vince, les yeux agrandis de stupeur.

La confiance que je m'accordais redescendit brutalement en voyant sa réaction.

\- Si tu t'en es sortie la première fois c'est uniquement parce qu'il a décidé de te laisser la vie sauve !

Il m'agrippa ensuite les épaules et me plaqua contre le mur. Cette scène me rappela mes premiers jours passés ici. Il avait agit de la même manière lorsque je lui avais dit que je ne souhaitais pas lui obéir…

\- Dois-je te rappeler que Yann' est un lycan ? Continua-t-il. Tu sais te défendre mais face à lui tu ne tiendras même pas cinq minutes ! Il est bien trop puissant.

Je le repoussai gentiment en me massant légèrement les épaules.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as entrainé alors ? Tu ne comptais pas me le faire rencontrer ? C'était quoi ton plan de départ ? Interrogeai-je.

Il passa une main furtive dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu devais simplement faire l'appât. Le forcer à se montrer pour que je puisse le tuer. Pas te rendre dans son repaire. Et encore moins sans moi. Et si je t'ai entraîné, c'était surtout pour parer à toutes éventualités. Te donner une chance, au cas où je n'aurai pas eu le temps de t'extraire des lieux avant que la bataille ne commence.

Je fus surprise par ses paroles. Il m'avait fait croire que je risquais de mourir au combat si je ne m'améliorais pas. Alors que depuis le début, je ne devais jouer… qu'un petit rôle.

Je comprenais mieux sa réaction désormais. Cependant, rien ne pouvait me faire changer d'avis. Et je comptais bien le lui prouver.

\- Tu as une semaine pour me mettre à niveau dans ce cas, déclarai-je. Je te donne carte blanche pour faire de moi une guerrière implacable.

Il m'observa attentivement en croisant ses bras sur son torse. Ses yeux étaient impassibles, même si j'y avais décelé une lueur d'étonnement. Je pensai qu'il allait refuser mais sa réponse en fut toute autre.

\- Le rythme risque d'être soutenu et je ne suis pas sûr qu'une semaine suffise pour faire de toi la guerrière implacable que tu souhaites devenir…mais tu devrais réussir à tenir quinze minutes après ce que je vais te faire subir… Tu vas en baver Beauté, m'annonça-t-il en esquissant un sourire.

A son regard, je compris qu'il ne bluffait pas. Néanmoins, je répondis à son sourire.

\- La nuit risque d'être éprouvante si je comprends bien, affirmai-je.

* * *

**Ca y est, Maggie a découvert la véritablement nature de Vince. Si vous pensez qu'elle lui accorde un peu trop vite son pardon ou qu'elle croit aux lycans trop brusquement, autant vous le dire, il y aura une discussion autour de tout ça par la suite ^^ Vous découvrirez également un nouveau personnage qui aidera nos deux compères dans leur combat et qui deviendra un personnage régulier ;)**

**En espérant que ça vous ait plu, je vous dis à demain :)**

**Tanutwo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour tout le monde, **

**Voici la suite des aventures de nos deux héros. Je dois dire que maintenant les choses vont s'accélérer... et que j'ai adoré écrire la suite :P**

**Marie : Merci beaucoup :) Je dois dire que c'est surtout leur relation que j'ai développé. L'histoire n'est là que pour mettre de l'action et les obliger à travailler ensemble ^^ J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre ;)**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Après un rapide repas, je partis dans ma chambre enfiler ma tenue de sport et rejoignit Vince dans la salle d'entraînement. Comme je m'y attendais, il avait déjà débarrassé la pièce et était en train de s'échauffer doucement.

\- Prête ? Dit-il en m'apercevant.

\- Comme tu le vois, lui répondis-je en montrant ma tenue avec mes mains.

Je m'avançai dans sa direction et le détaillai de la tête au pied. Il avait enfilé un t-shirt noir moulant qui faisait ressortir l'ensemble de ses muscles…Terriblement sexy ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser.

\- On va bosser ta vitesse pendant toute cette semaine. Travailler ta puissance ne servirait strictement à rien. Yann' te battra toujours à ce niveau là, m'informa-t-il.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête et commençai à m'étirer.

\- Beauté, je suis désolée de te dire ça mais toi tu passes directement au combat.

Alors que mes mains se trouvaient à hauteur de mes pieds et ma tête à hauteur de mes genoux, je me stoppai dans cette position.

\- Mes muscles sont froids Vince, l'avertis-je en encerclant mes jambes avec mes bras.

J'entendis des pas se rapprocher et une présence juste devant moi. Je soufflai tout en me remettant droite et faire face au corps imposant de mon partenaire. Car oui, désormais c'était ainsi que je le considérai… Je misai tout sur sa capacité à arriver à temps… Et une certaine complicité s'était créée même si elle donnait souvent lieu à des insultes et chamailleries.

\- Tu crois que Yann' te laissera t'échauffer avant de vouloir te tuer ?

Cette question me laissa quelque peu incrédule. La réponse semblait évidente et Vince avait l'air décidé à me mettre en condition réelle dès le début. A y réfléchir, cela ne m'étonnait pas.

\- Non, lui répondis-je.

\- Bien, donc commençons.

Je le vis aller prendre un bâton et se planter à quelques mètres de moi.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit d'en avoir un ? Le questionnai-je en voyant qu'il n'en avait pris qu'un.

\- C'est ta vitesse à esquiver les coups qui te sauvera, pas ta vitesse à les donner, me répliqua-t-il.

Je fis une légère moue avant de me mettre en position. Cependant, le premier coup tardait à venir malgré la concentration impressionnante qui se lisait sur le visage de Vince.

\- Je veux bien qu'on ait toute la nuit mais je ne compte pas couc…

Sous l'attaque surprise de Vince, je ne pus finir ma phrase. Le coup porté au niveau de mes jambes m'atteignit de plein fouet et je m'écroulai au sol, non sans une petite grimace.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, me déclara-t-il fermement. Yann' ne t'avertira pas avant de lancer le combat. Il faut que tu sois prête à tout instant.

Je me relevai tant bien que mal en maintenant mon bras gauche collé à mon corps. En me sentant tomber, mon premier réflexe avait été de prendre appuie sur mes bras… Grossière erreur puisque la morsure infligée par le loup était encore récente et la douleur bien présente. Je l'avais jusqu'alors ignoré, et je dois dire que les nouvelles apprises m'avaient permis de ne pas y penser. Mais là, elle venait subitement de se réveiller.

\- T'es vraiment un fumier ! Lui balançai-je sous le coup de la souffrance.

Je regrettai aussitôt mes paroles, quand je vis l'inquiétude dans son regard. Mais il ne sembla pas m'en tenir rigueur.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il était encore sensible ?

\- Sensible ? Grognai-je en retour. Crois-moi, c'est plus que de la sensibilité là.

Il posa alors sa main sur mon bras valide qui me servait de soutien à celui blessé et essaya de me le repousser délicatement.

\- Laisse-moi voir, ordonna-t-il gentiment quand il sentit ma légère résistance.

J'hésitai un court moment. Après tout, que pourrait-il faire de plus ? Certes, il me lançait atrocement mais dans une semaine, je devrai faire avec et ne pas me plaindre, alors autant s'y habituer maintenant.

\- Je t'assure que ça ira, lui affirmai-je en rompant le contact de sa peau avec la mienne alors que je reculai.

Une pointe de contrariété apparut sur son visage.

\- Tu mens, me répondit-il calmement.

\- Non.

\- Oh que si. Je le vois dans tes yeux.

Je sentis mon corps se braquer.

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Un soupir sortit de sa bouche alors qu'il me regardait avec insistance.

\- Même si cela peut te sembler étrange, ta santé m'importe. Et même si je n'aurai aucun scrupule à t'entraîner par la suite avec un bras en moins, le fait qu'il y ait du sang sur ton haut de jogging m'informe que la plaie s'est rouverte. Ca m'ennuierait beaucoup que tu te vides de ton sang avant que les choses sérieuses ne commencent…

Je portai immédiatement un regard sur mon bras et constatai avec stupéfaction qu'il disait vrai.

\- Je peux maintenant ? M'interrogea-t-il.

J'hochai la tête tout en avançant dans sa direction et le laissa déchirer la manche sans protester.

\- Trois points ont lâché, m'informa-t-il doucement. Va falloir recoudre.

Une grimace se forma sur mon visage à l'entente de ce diagnostic.

\- Je te préviens, je ne veux pas de chloroforme cette fois-ci, lui répondis-je alors en me rappelant l'horrible mal de tête que le produit m'avait apporté la fois dernière.

Un léger sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres.

\- Ca tombe bien, je ne comptais pas t'en donner.

J'ouvris la bouche en mimant d'être choquée et lui balançai mon poing sur son épaule de manière rageuse.

\- Salaud !

Il frotta l'endroit où j'avais porté mon coup et rigola plus franchement.

\- Quoi ? T'as dit toi-même que tu n'en voulais pas.

\- Mais ça m'aurait réconforté que t'insistes !

\- Oh, ne t'en fais pas, les soins seront rapides. Je te promets que je ferai le plus rapidement possible tout en étant délicat.

Cette phrase m'arracha un fin sourire crispé. Je ne souhaitais pas être endormie mais l'idée que Vince touche à ma blessure et la soigne sans anesthésie ne me plaisait pas non plus.

\- Allez, viens, me dit-il en commençant à marcher, plus vite ça sera fait, plus vite on pourra reprendre ton entraînement.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête et le suivit, non sans une certaine appréhension. Et cette appréhension se confirma quand Vince commença par nettoyer la plaie. La simple pression du coton sur mon bras me fit serrer les dents.

\- Ca va ? Me demanda-t-il tout en reposant le coton sur un plateau et s'emparer du fil et de l'aiguille qui se trouvait à côté.

\- J'irai mieux quand tu auras fini, répliquai-je en lui désignant d'un regard ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

\- Ca prendra pas longtemps, m'encouragea-t-il. Respire profondément et ça se passera bien.

Je fis aussitôt ce qu'il dit quand je sentis la pointe de l'aiguille pénétrer doucement ma chair. Je sentais qu'il tenait sa promesse d'être aussi délicat que possible mais les tiraillements étaient tout de même bel et bien là.

\- Raaah, ça c'est la faute de tes _potes_ ! Finis-je par lâcher en soufflant pour essayer de me détendre.

Une vive douleur s'empara de mon bras quand l'aiguille s'y planta plus profondément et de manière peu agréable. Je tournai alors la tête en direction de Vince qui affichait un sourire sadique.

\- Tu l'as fait exprès ! Rageai-je.

\- Tiens-toi tranquille au lieu de dire des âneries, se contenta-t-il de me répondre.

\- Tu peux parler, toi ils t'ont épargné !

Mes paupières se fermèrent alors que l'aiguille mordait encore une fois ma peau.

\- Considères ça comme un entraînement à ce que pourrait te faire Yann' …

\- Ha ha ha, riais-je jaune en le dévisageant. T'en as d'autres des comme ça ou bien tu peux te concentrer sur ma blessure ?

Le rire de Vince résonna dans la pièce alors qu'il nouait le fil informant qu'il avait fini.

\- Ta manière de ronchonner et ta répartie me manqueront Beauté.

J'eus un léger mouvement de recul et fronçai les sourcils alors que je le regardai appliquer une compresse et bander de nouveau mon bras.

\- Je ne suis pas encore morte hein, protestai-je.

\- Evidemment, mais c'est tout comme si tu y vas, me dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Je préférai ne pas répondre. Je savais qu'il n'acceptait pas ma décision et dans un sens, je pouvais le comprendre mais j'avais donné ma parole. Je me levai donc du siège où j'étais installée et commençai à sortir de la pièce quand il m'interpella.

\- Vas te coucher, on reprendra l'entraînement demain matin.

Je le remerciai et pris congé, soulagée d'avoir la nuit pour me reposer.

Je dormais profondément quand j'entendis une voix grave prononcer mon prénom. J'ouvris doucement les yeux et aperçu la silhouette de Vince penchée sur moi.

\- Il est quelle heure ? Demandai-je d'une voix pâteuse.

\- Si je te le dis tu ne te lèveras pas, me répondit-il. Mais il faut débuter l'entraînement sérieusement si tu veux avoir une chance. Prends une douche, je t'attends en bas.

Je l'entendis sortir de la chambre et baillai tout en étirant mes jambes. Alors que mes paupières se faisaient lourdes et luttaient pour ne pas retomber, je décidai de sortir du lit avant que le sommeil ne s'empare à nouveau de moi.

Je marchai, tel un zombie, vers la salle de bain et me déshabillai. Le bandage se trouvait toujours à sa place et j'entrepris de le défaire sachant qu'il ne résisterait pas à l'eau. J'examinai la plaie et constatai qu'elle était nette… Vince avait fait du bon travail pour un non médecin. Evidemment, les points tiraient mais c'était plutôt léger compte tenu de la blessure.  
Après avoir appliquée un bandage en plastique sur mon bras, je rentrai dans la douche et fit couler l'eau afin de la régler. Arrivée à bonne température, je mis l'eau sur mon corps et appréciai cette sensation de chaleur qui me réveillait en douceur. Je portai ensuite l'eau sur mes cheveux et passai la poire de douche au niveau de mon visage. Souhaitant profiter plus longtemps de ce moment de détente, je portai ma main sur le régulateur d'eau chaude quand je sentis une main enserrer fermement mon bras droit. Surprise, je poussai un cri et eus le temps de voir le corps de Vince avant d'être projeté en dehors de la douche. Propulsée en l'air, mon corps retomba lourdement sur le sol en y glissant jusqu'au mur contre lequel mon dos se percuta violemment. Sous le choc, ma respiration se coupa et ma vision se brouilla légèrement. Je mis plusieurs minutes avant de retrouver mes esprits.

\- T'as vraiment un souci psychologique ! Déclarai-je en m'aidant du mur pour me relever.

Encore sonnée, j'avais du mal à comprendre ce qui m'était arrivée quand je constatai que mon corps ruisselait d'eau et que je me trouvais dénudée. Je portai aussitôt un regard paniqué sur le radiateur où j'avais laissé ma serviette.

\- C'est ça que tu cherches Beauté ? Me demanda alors Vince quant il vit mes yeux s'ouvrirent de stupeur en constatant qu'elle ne s'y trouvait pas.

Mes joues s'empourprèrent et je le vis sourire.

\- Donne ! Lui ordonnai-je d'un ton mauvais.

J'avais positionné mes mains de manière à me cacher un minimum mais j'étais terriblement mal à l'aise face à l'attitude de Vince. Il me détaillait de la tête au pied, chose que je ne supportais pas.

\- S' il te plait, le suppliai-je en voyant qu'il hésitait.

Après d'interminable secondes, il se décida enfin à me l'envoyer et je la rattrapai au vol. Je m'enroulai aussitôt dedans, soulagée de pouvoir recouvrir mon corps jusqu'alors nu.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ?

Maintenant que j'avais un semblant d'habit, je pouvais exprimer ma colère face à cette attitude subite et totalement impolie. A vrai dire, je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que Vince ait osé faire une telle chose.

\- Je te redonne ta serviette et tu m'agresses ! La pr…

\- Pardon ? Crachai-je en lui coupant la parole. Qui agresse qui selon toi ? Toi ou moi ?

J'avais beau être courbaturée et impuissante physiquement face à lui, ma capacité à l'envoyer chier ne s'en trouvait pas affaiblie. Et je comptais bien lui prouver.

\- En l'occurrence, c'est toi ! Je t'avais prévenu qu'on commençait l'entraînement, m'expliqua-t-il.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu m'attendais en bas ! Et ne te fous pas de ma gueule tu veux, l'entraînement c'est qu'un stupide prétexte !

\- Yann' ne t'avertira pas de ses attaques. Autant t'y habituer maintenant et apprendre à réagir en conséquence. Là tu serais déjà morte.

\- Arrêtes ! Tu m'as dit que Yann' ne s'intéressait pas aux femmes ! T'as juste voulu en profiter ! T'es qu'un pervers ! Lui balançai-je hargneuse.

J'étais en colère et j'étais loin de lui pardonner cette attitude.

\- Désormais, je pourrai surgir à n'importe quel moment de la journée ou de la nuit, m'informa-t-il. J'en n'ai rien à faire que tu n'apprécies pas et fais-moi la gueule si tu le souhaites mais je fais ça pour ton bien. Maintenant, finis de prendre ta douche, habilles toi et vas manger. Tu me rejoins dans la salle d'entraînement après.

Sur ce, il se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas confiant et rapide.

\- Et c'est quoi la suite du programme ? Tu me plaques au sol et me projettes sur ton lit ? Le défiai-je en criant assez fort pour qu'il m'entende.

Je l'avais vraiment en travers de la gorge et ce n'était pas seulement le fait que Vince m'ait vu nu. Je m'en voulais de ne pas l'avoir entendu arriver et anticiper son action. Il m'avait dit que le rythme de l'entraînement serait soutenu. J'aurai dû prévoir qu'il ne se contenterait pas seulement des heures dans la salle prévu à cet effet.

\- Non. Tu dois d'abord perdre des cuisses ! Mais t'inquiètes, on va s'y employer ! L'entendis-je me répondre au loin.

Un hoquet de stupeur sortit de ma gorge tandis que mes yeux s'abattaient machinalement sur mes cuisses. Je restai plusieurs secondes à les observer en me demandant s'il était réellement sérieux quand sa voix masculine vint me remettre à l'ordre.

\- Tu ferais bien de te dépêcher si tu ne veux pas que je revienne Beauté !

Je rageai intérieurement et je savais pertinemment qu'il s'en doutait. Il voulait jouer à ce petit jeu là ? Alors parfait on allait jouer ! Maintenant, la question était de savoir si j'arriverai à me maîtriser. Car oui, je devais l'admettre, il était terriblement sexy. Et mon plan risquait aussi bien de l'échauffer lui, que moi.

* * *

**Hahaha, si vous espériez un rapprochement entre eux deux, je pense que certaines scènes devraient vous plaire ;) **

**Merci de votre lecture et à demain ;) **

**Tanutwo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonsoir tout le monde, **

**Je vous livre un chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude mais je n'ai pas eu le choix dans ma découpe ;)**

**J'espère que vous aimerez et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Après avoir pris ma douche, je rejoignis Vince dans la salle à manger vêtue d'une simple brassière et d'un court short qui laissait entrevoir toutes les courbes de mon corps. Son regard étonné se transforma aussitôt en un regard intéressé ce qui me fit sourire intérieurement. Je passai donc devant lui comme si de rien n'était et mangeai sous son regard amusé qui se faisait de plus en plus insistant. Il ne parla pas se contentant de m'observer. Une fois que j'eus fini, je rangeai rapidement avant de prendre la porte pour me diriger vers la salle d'entraînement. Je l'entendis m'emboiter le pas mais ne me retournai pas et continuai d'avancer la tête haute tout en exagérant les mouvements de mon bassin. Une fois arrivée, je me positionnai au niveau du centre la pièce et fit demi-tour pour tomber nez à nez avec lui.

\- Tu as peur de trop transpirer ? Me demanda-t-il enfin en souriant.

\- Tout dépendra de ce que tu m'offriras, lui lançais-je d'une voix pleine de sous-entendu.

\- Un corps à corps, ça te tente ?

\- C'est toi qui mène la danse, soufflai-je à son oreille.

Mes yeux le fixaient intensément et je vis un rictus apparaître au coin de ses lèvres.

\- Dans ce cas, commença-t-il tout en attrapant mon bras valide et en le tordant dans mon dos m'obligeant ainsi à m'accroupir, laisse-moi te dire que je ne te ferai aucun cadeau !

J'émis un léger cri et celui-ci n'était pas dû à la douleur mais plutôt au sentiment de surprise et de frustration. J'avais espéré le déstabiliser et c'était l'inverse qui se produisait. Néanmoins, je ne me laissai pas abattre. J'avais bien vu à son regard qu'il me désirait et j'arriverais à le perturber à un moment ou à un autre !

\- Je ne t'en ferai pas non plus, le rassurai-je quand il se décida à me lâcher.

Ooh que non je ne lui en ferai pas ! Et j'étais bien décidée à mettre tous mes atouts de séduction en œuvre pour ça !

\- Je suis sérieux Maggie ! L'histoire elle-même est sérieuse ! Me réprimanda aussitôt Vince.

Je fronçai les sourcils ne comprenant pas vraiment l'insistance de celui-ci.

\- Moi aussi je suis sérieuse Vince.

\- Non tu ne l'ais pas.

\- Si ! Affirmai-je en me postant devant lui mes mains sur mes hanches.

Il me détailla avant de soupirer légèrement.

\- Tu veux qu'on parie ? M'interrogea-t-il en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

J'écarquillai des yeux.

\- Parier ? Répétai-je.

\- Oui, parier.

\- Okay ! Le défiai-je. Tu veux parier quoi ?

Un large sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et je me sentis soudain mal d'avoir accepté.

\- Une nuit dans ton lit.

-Pardon ? M'exclamai-je choquée.

\- Avec toi à mes côtés bien évidemment, précisa-t-il.

Je mis plusieurs secondes avant d'encaisser et surtout de comprendre ses propos.

\- C'est hors de question !

\- Tu étais d'accord, me rappela-t-il.

\- Encore faut-il que tu me prouves que je n'étais pas sérieuse ! Ripostai-je.

\- Pas difficile. Ta tenue prouve déjà tout !

Je rougis légèrement.

\- Ca ne veut rien dire, affirmai-je en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Arrête ! Tu essayes de m'aguicher depuis tout à l'heure. Alors sois heureuse, je réalise ton fantasme sans rien que tu ne me demandes.

Je fus prise au dépourvu. Ce n'était pas prévu dans le plan ça ! C'était lui qui était censé tomber dans mon piège et non l'inverse.

\- Quoi ? Tu croyais que je n'avais pas compris ton petit manège Beauté ? Me demanda Vince. Tu as dévoilé tes intentions dès l'instant où tu es entrée dans la salle à manger.

\- Ah oui ? Déclarai-je. Et c'était quoi mes intentions alors ?

\- M'exciter pour ensuite me repousser, c'est ça ? Hasarda-t-il ironiquement.

J'ouvris la bouche pour protester mais rien n'y sortit. Il avait raison et je ne pouvais le nier sans me rendre ridicule.

\- Très bien, je le reconnais.

\- On peut donc commencer l'entraînement sérieusement ?

J'affirmai d'un signe de tête avant d'ajouter en me dirigeant vers la sortie, que j'allai enfiler un jogging à la place. Mais alors que ma main se posait sur la poignée, celle-ci fut bloquée par la poigne ferme de Vince.

\- Ma chère, tu as voulu jouer, assumes au moins jusqu'au bout.

\- Tu rigoles là ?

\- Absolument pas.

Je l'observai, cherchant un sourire sur son visage qui ne vint pas.

\- Je me demande pourquoi j'accepte encore de m'entraîner avec toi ! Levai-je les yeux au ciel en retirant ma main.

\- Parce que je suis ton seul moyen de survivre à tout ça ?

\- Tu es également le seul qui m'y ait embarqué, je te rappelle !

\- Pas faux.

\- Donc ça ne doit pas être ça, annonçai-je.

\- Alors je ne vois qu'une autre possibilité.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Je suis adorable et un super prof, se vanta-t-il.

Je rigolai et levai la tête pour montrer toute l'absurdité de cette réponse.

\- Je dirai qu'il n'y a aucune raison valable excepté peut-être mon côté masochiste !

Ce fut à Vince de rigoler ce coup-ci.

\- Tu exagère Beauté ! Je ne suis pas si terrible sinon tu ne pourrais même plus te lever !

\- Tu vas me dire que tu traites tous tes invités comme moi ?

\- Ils ne vivent en général pas assez longtemps pour découvrir mes bons côtés, m'informa-t-il en me faisant un léger clin d'œil.

Mon sourire s'effaça pour faire place à une mine déconcertée. Je ne doutais pas une seconde de cet aveu.

\- On reprend là où on en était avant que ta vengeance perverse nous interrompe ? Me demanda Vince changeant ainsi de sujet.

J'acquiesçai et je me mis en position au milieu de la salle.

\- Yann' essayera sans doute de te déstabiliser…

\- Je devrais être habituée si tu continues avec tes surprises dans ma salle de bain, l'arrêtai-je en esquissant un sourire.

Le regard froid de Vince me fit taire.

\- Tu veux bien te la fermer et rester concentrée ! Gronda-t-il.

Cette phrase me cloua sur place à tel point que je fus incapable de voir Vince fondre sur moi et m'assener un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire. Je m'abattis sur le sol et portai aussitôt ma main au point de l'impact.

\- Tu disais ? Ironisa-t-il en me tendant sa main pour m'aider à me relever.

\- Oh ça va hein ! Ta manière de déstabiliser est mesquine ! Répliquai-je une fois que je fus debout.

\- Il n'y a pas que les gestes qui peuvent te déconcentrer. La voix a beaucoup plus d'influence. Ne t'y fis jamais compris ?

Je me massais la mâchoire.

\- Message reçu !

**o0o0o0o0o**

Quand je pénétrai dans ma chambre ce soir là, j'étais vidée de toute énergie et couverte de sueur. L'entraînement était encore plus intense que les premiers jours de mon arrivée et Vince ne semblait pas savoir que la fatigue existait. Il m'avait fait combattre toute la journée en prenant un malin plaisir à me déstabiliser chaque fois qu'une occasion se présentait… Chose que je n'avais pas vraiment apprécié. Néanmoins, je sentais que cela était bénéfique pour mon corps. Il gagnait en rapidité et cela ne me déplaisait pas. Bien au contraire.

Après avoir pris mon pyjama, qui se composait simplement d'un short et d'un t-shirt, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, impatiente de pouvoir enfin me laver. Je retirai rapidement mes vêtements collants à ma peau et les jetai à terre avant de me glisser sous la douche. La sensation de l'eau sur mon corps me fit un grand bien. Mes muscles endoloris me firent alors moins mal et le sentiment d'être sale disparut ainsi que l'odeur de sueur. Une fois sortie, je me séchai rapidement les cheveux détestant dormir avec ceux-ci mouillés et enfilai mon pyjama avant de me diriger d'un pas las vers ma chambre. Je poussai la porte qui me séparait de mon lit et pénétrai dans la pièce. La vision du corps de Vince, assis sur mon lit, m'arrêta net.

\- Tu comptes m'attaquer ? Lui demandai-je en me rappelant qu'il pouvait le faire à tout moment.

\- Non.

Je le détaillai alors du regard. Il portait un haut blanc ainsi qu'un jean avec des chaussures noires. Pas la tenue pour aller se coucher visiblement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Un ami m'a appelé, il aurait des informations à nous transmettre.

\- A cette heure-ci ? M'exclamai-je, douteuse.

\- Il n'aime pas sortir le jour, me répondit-il simplement.

\- Ou alors c'est un piège.

Il sourit et se leva avant de se diriger vers moi.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de sortir c'est ça ?

Je plantai mes yeux dans les siens et y lut de l'amusement.

\- Comme tu peux le voir, informai-je en montrant ma tenue, je m'apprêtai à aller dormir.

Nier l'évidence n'aurait servi à rien. J'étais épuisée et les cernes sous mes yeux devaient me trahir.

\- Tu n'es pas curieuse de savoir ce qu'il à nous apprendre ?

\- Pas vraiment, lâchai-je. Et puis tu n'auras qu'à m'en informer demain.

Je le contournai pour atteindre mon lit mais sa main se resserra sur mon poignet.

\- Lâche-moi !

\- Va t'habiller.

Je fronçai les sourcils alors que nos regards se faisaient affronts. Le mien était empli de colère tandis que le sien restait impassible et serein. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour capituler et adoucir le mien.

\- Tu n'as peut-être pas besoin de sommeil mais moi oui.

\- Je te donnerais ta matinée.

\- Trop aimable, rigolai-je sarcastiquement en dégageant mon poignet.

Il me contempla un instant comme-ci j'avais dit quelque chose d'absurde.

\- Écoutes, ce type a des informations que nous n'avons pas et qui pourraient te sauver la vie. Je ne fais pas ça pour t'emmerder et t'empêcher de dormir. Crois-moi.

\- Ce n'est pas un autre de tes tests ?

Il était sincère. Pas de doute là-dessus. Mais je voulais m'en assurer. Après tout, même si je lui accordais une partie de ma confiance, j'avais toutes les raisons du monde d'être méfiante.

\- Et je t'assure que ce n'est pas un test, leva-t-il les bras comme pour jurer.

Je soupirai. Ma rencontre avec les draps moelleux et Morphée, n'était pas pour toute suite.

\- Il faut une tenue en particulier ?

\- Un jean et un t-shirt suffiront.

Je partis donc en direction de la salle de bain, non sans trainer légèrement les pieds. J'enfilai de nouveaux habits et rejoignit Vince qui se trouvait à l'entrée.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va ?

\- Dans un pub.

\- Il y a des pub dans le coin ?

\- On a une heure de route, m'informa-t-il en montant dans sa voiture.

Je pris place à ses côtés et constatai avec stupéfaction qu'il faisait chaud à l'intérieur.

\- Tu avais préchauffé ?

\- Je me suis douté que si tu avais froid, tu râlerais.

\- Hahaha, riais-je jaune. Très drôle. Vraiment je suis pliée.

L'expression de mon visage mi-amusé, mi-contrarié appuyait mes dires. Mais je devais reconnaître qu'il avait raison et le fait de « protester » de cette manière le lui fit comprendre.

\- Je savais que j'avais bien fait de prendre les devants, se vanta-t-il alors qu'il s'engageait sur la route.

\- Frimeur !

Il sourit franchement.

\- Compliment accepté.

Ce n'en était pas un, lui répliquai-je en souriant narquoisement et de manière rapide.

\- Tu ne voulais pas dormir ?

\- J'ai plus envie.

Oh que oui, j'en avais terriblement envie pourtant et la chaleur ambiante ne m'aidait pas vraiment à penser à autre chose. Mais l'assurance de Vince m'exaspérait.

\- Comme tu voudras, me dit-il alors.

\- C'est tout ?

Il détourna un instant la tête de la route pour planter ses yeux dans les miens en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Quoi c'est tout ?

\- Tu n'insistes pas ?

\- Pour que tu dormes ?

\- Oui.

Il se concentra de nouveau sur la route qui était déserte. Pas étonnant vu l'heure d'ailleurs.

\- Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

\- Tu veux toujours avoir raison… Ou alors, je t'aurai bien entendu me dire « Cela te permettrait de reprendre des forces avant d'arriver Beauté », l'imitai-je.

Un rire franc et grave s'échappa de ses lèvres.

\- En effet, j'y avais pensé, avoua-t-il. Mais connaissant ta tête de caboche et ta manie à toujours vouloir faire l'inverse de ce que je dis, j'ai préféré économiser ma salive pour notre entretien.

Je lui lançai un regard noir avant de reporter mon attention sur la route. Je ne savais rien sur cette rencontre, mais le simple fait que cela se passe en pleine nuit me foutait les jetons.

* * *

**Alors, une idée sur qui est ce nouveau personnage ? Des idées de prénoms ? :)**

**Merci de votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^**

**A demain, **

**Tanutwo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonsoir tout le monde, **

**Voici le nouveau chapitre. On arrive vers la fin de ce que j'avais écrit sur cette histoire. Mais sachant que j'écris la suite tous les soirs, il ne devrait pas y avoir de retard dans la publication. Tout du moins, je l'espère ;)**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Comme la dernière fois, Vince roulait à une vitesse exagérée mais contrôlée. Toutefois, je me faisais force pour ne pas lui ordonner de ralentir et crier dès qu'un virage pointait le bout de son nez. Et dire qu'il m'avait proposé de dormir. J'en rigolais intérieurement. Mes doigts devaient être blancs à force d'être crispés sur les bords de mon siège.

\- Tu n'as jamais eu d'accidents ? Lui demandai-je en fermant les yeux.

\- Si. Plusieurs même.

J'écarquillai les yeux de stupéfaction et ouvrit la bouche sous l'effet du choc. J'aurai préféré qu'il me mente et qu'il me dise que non, il n'en avait jamais eu.

\- Et ça ne t'as pas suffit ?

\- Ca aurait dû ?

Je tournai ma tête et le fixai avec horreur. J'aperçus alors son petit sourire moqueur.

\- C'est que t'es un vrai comique ce soir, dis moi ! Dis-je en serrant les dents tandis qu'il négociait un nouveau virage.

Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'il relâchait le pied de l'accélérateur jusqu'à arriver à une vitesse convenable.

\- C'est mieux ?

\- Beaucoup mieux ! Merci.

Il alluma son autoradio et y engouffra un cd qui se trouvait dans sa portière. Une musique indienne et inconnue retentit à mes oreilles. Il baissa le volume afin de la laisser uniquement en bruit de fond.

\- Tu peux te décontracter, je n'irai pas plus vite, sourit Vince en me regardant.

Je constatai alors que mes mains étaient toujours accrochées au bord de mon siège et que mon corps était toujours tendu.

\- L'habitude, sans doute, plaisantai-je en me détendant et en bougeant le bout de mes doigts afin de faire circuler de nouveau le sang.

\- L'habitude ? Tu n'as été que quatre fois dans ma voiture, je te rappelle.

\- Quatre fois de trop …

\- Tu n'auras qu'à prendre le taxi pour rentrer.

Je le regardai, dubitative.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne voudrais pas t'imposer une cinquième fois.

Je rigolai à sa remarque.

\- Tu me le payes ?

\- Non.

\- Alors, je monterai avec toi.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Certaine.

Un sourire que je qualifiai de victorieux apparut sur son visage. Je ne le voyais que de profil mais je commençais à le connaître. Cette pensée me terrifia. Ma relation avec lui, devenait de plus en plus ambiguë et je doutais de mes propres sentiments. Après tout, serai-je restée avec un homme m'annonçant être un lycan si je ne ressentais rien ? Ou serai-je capable de plaisanter avec sachant qu'il pourrait me tuer n'importe quand si je ne lui accordais pas un minimum de confiance ?

Ce fut la voix de Vince qui me sortit de cette réflexion.

\- Prends le dossier qui se trouve dans le vide poche.

Je m'exécutai et l'ouvrit.

\- C'est ta nouvelle identité, m'informa-t-il tandis que je lisais. Apprends là avant de rencontrer notre indic.

\- Tu ne lui fais pas confiance ?

\- Si mais je préfère être prudent.

\- Prudent ? Tu ne lui fais donc pas confiance, insistai-je.

\- Sais-tu combien de temps il peut résister à la torture ?

J'arrêtai ma lecture pour l'observer.

\- Non.

\- Moi non plus.

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour comprendre.

\- Tu penses que Yann' pourrait mettre la main sur lui ?

\- Il doit sûrement chercher à obtenir des informations sur toi. Il a dû avoir accès aux fichiers informatiques te concernant…

\- Alors pourquoi me faire changer d'identité ? L'interrompis-je.

Il s'arrêta à un feu rouge et me regarda.

\- Car je les ai tous modifié. Pour lui, tu es Maggie Smith. La Maggie Verska n'a jamais existé.

\- Smith ? C'est courant comme nom de famille, constatai-je.

\- Exactement. Il ne peut pas s'accorder le loisir de chercher toutes les Maggie Smith du pays.

\- C'est bien pensé, reconnus-je.

Le feu passa au vert et il redémarra.

\- Pourquoi tu veux que j'apprenne des choses aussi insignifiantes ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en a faire que je sois allée en Écosse ou que je sois une adepte du classique ? Chose que je ne suis pas d'ailleurs.

\- On ne t'a jamais appris les rudiments d'une infiltration ?

\- Si. Mais je ne vois pas comment je vais pouvoir caser ça dans une conversation.

\- Tu ne le pourras pas… Mais vaut mieux être prudent et se préparer à toutes les éventualités.

Je continuai ma lecture quand mon visage se décomposa.

\- Non mais dis-moi que c'est juste une hallucination là ?

\- Je savais que ça te plairait, rigola-t-il alors qu'il tournait pour emprunter un petit chemin sinueux.

\- T'es qu'un sale con !

\- Oh voyons, une femme qui a travaillé pour un club de striptease fait toujours de l'effet.

\- J'ai une tête à avoir travaillé pour ce genre de boite ?

\- Tu as les arguments pour en tout cas, m'indiqua-t-il le plus naturellement du monde.

Je fermai les yeux et inspirai grandement pour me calmer.

\- A défaut de t'en coller une, je vais te remercier pour ce compliment, déclarai-je enfin d'une voix sous tension.

Il sourit et s'arrêta devant une auberge délabré sur un parking à moitié vide.

\- On dirait un pub pour les drogués… Isolé et terrifiant, soufflai-je en remettant le dossier à l'intérieur du vide poche.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était bien fréquenté.

Il sortit de la voiture. J'en fis de même et le regardai d'un air anxieux.

\- Tu es sûr qu'il est là ? Je ne veux pas rentrer là-dedans avant d'en avoir la certitude.

\- Il y est.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Je sens son odeur, ça te va ? Me demanda-t-il en se positionnant à mes côtés et en me prenant la main.

Je ne répondis pas, bien trop occupée à observer ce pub à l'allure plus que négligée.

\- On va rentrer, m'informa Vince. Il m'a dit que c'était à toi qu'il voulait parler. Donc je resterai à tes côtés mais je ne dirai rien. Si une question t'embarrasse ou que tu ne veux pas répondre, ne le fais pas.

Je le regardai soupçonneuse.

\- Je croyais que c'était lui qui avait des choses à nous dire ?

\- Avec lui, c'est donnant-donnant. Tu réponds, il fournit une info. Plus l'info est importante, plus la question est personnelle.

\- Géniale, m'enthousiasmai-je faussement. J'ai hâte de le rencontrer !

Je vis un sourire ébranler les lèvres de Vince alors qu'il s'avançait vers l'entrée.

\- Je suppose qu'il vaut mieux que je réponde à toutes ses questions ? L'arrêtai-je alors que sa main rencontrait la poignée.

Il me lança un regard amusé et poussa la porte.

Une forte odeur d'alcool emplit mes narines et je dus faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas porter ma main à mon nez.

L'intérieur était aussi moche que l'extérieur. Quelques tables se battaient en duel et la plupart des hommes se trouvaient adosser au comptoir lui-même. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers une table située au fond et cachée par une poutre.

Portant un long manteau de cuir noir, l'homme assis autour de celle-ci avait les mains plaquées sur une chope de bière et semblait attendre quelqu'un. Nous.

\- On peut s'asseoir ? Demanda Vince en désignant les deux chaises en face de lui.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

\- Va chercher des boissons, Vince.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur alors que mes fesses rencontraient le bois dur de la chaise. Avait-il eu réellement l'audace de donner à un ordre à Vince ? Cet homme ne savait visiblement pas à qui il avait à faire… Ou plutôt, était-ce moi qui avais sous-estimé son influence car Vince se dirigeait déjà vers le comptoir. Sans broncher. Et dans un calme absolu.

Je l'étudiai alors attentivement tandis que je sentais mes mains devenir moites. Ses cheveux noirs contrastaient avec ses yeux bleus profonds. Il avait une bouche fine ainsi que des fossettes qui lui donnaient un certain charme. Il se tenait droit et fier comme pour se donner de l'importance. Sous son manteau de cuir, il portait des vêtements anciens mais chics. Je ne pouvais pas mieux le comparer à un homme puissant d'autrefois. Celui qui terrorisait les paysans alors que lui habitait dans un château et mangeait à sa faim. Cependant, je devais bien reconnaître que ce style lui donnait un charisme fou… et effrayant.

\- Alors comme ça, vous vouliez me parler ? Commençai-je, hésitante.

Il me scruta du regard.

\- En effet.

Sa voix était grave et particulièrement étrange. Il n'avait prononcé que deux mots mais déjà mes poils s'étaient dressés. Chose étonnante puisque lors de sa précédente phrase, rien ne s'était produit. J'appréhendais sans doute plus que je ne le pensais. Et la non-présence de Vince ne m'aidait pas à me décontracter.

\- Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ?

La question était sortie toute seule. Je l'aurai voulu avec plus de finesse mais ma spontanéité avait pris le dessus. Le visage de mon interlocuteur resta cependant impassible. Il but une gorgée de bière avant de reposer délicatement sa chope et fixa son regard sur moi. Je détournai mes yeux et cherchai Vince du regard. J'étais de plus en plus mal à l'aise et j'aurai tout donné pour qu'il nous rejoigne au plus vite. Malheureusement pour moi, je ne le trouvais pas et j'allais donc devoir affronter cet homme seule. Pour l'instant tout du moins.

\- Vous n'avez pas de nom ?

\- Je vous intrigue ?

Cette question me déconcerta. Dieu ce que je détestais les personnes comme lui… Et comme Vince. Pas de doute, ils étaient amis. Répondre à une question par une question était un jeu auquel ils paraissaient forts.

\- Pas…Pas du tout, bégayai-je légèrement. J'aime bien savoir qui j'ai en face de moi, c'est tout.

\- Moi de même. Alors qui êtes-vous ?

Ok. Il commençait déjà à me taper sur les nerfs. Le stress que je ressentais se dissipait pour laisser place à mon habituelle colère. Et le manque de sommeil aggravait considérablement les choses.

\- Je vous ai posé la question la première.

Même si mes mains étaient encore moites, j'étais décidée à ne plus me laisser impressionner.

\- Je pose les questions. Vous y répondez et après on inversera. Vince a dû vous dire que c'était donnant-donnant avec moi, non ?

En effet, il me l'avait dit. Mais à ce moment, je doutais. Et si cet homme était un imposteur ? Et si tout ceci n'était qu'un piège destiné à nous tuer ?

\- Vince m'en a informé sauf que je n'obéis pas aussi aveuglement. D'ailleurs où est-il ? Demandai-je en me levant. Il aurait déjà dû revenir depuis le temps.

J'allais me diriger vers le comptoir quand ses mains s'abattirent sur mes poignets, me plaquant ainsi les paumes sur la table. Il se trouvait maintenant debout, ses yeux à quelques centimètres des miens.  
Je restai un instant scotchée devant sa grandeur. Même assis, sa carrure était impressionnante mais une fois debout, elle se décuplait. Si j'avais pu, j'aurai pris mes jambes à mon cou.

\- Vince va bien. Maintenant rasseyez-vous. C'est …un …ordre, articula-t-il lentement et fermement.

J'hésitai. Je jetai un autre coup d'œil dans la salle dans l'espoir d'apercevoir mon « partenaire » et finalement me résignai. J'étais seule et je ne savais pas qui étaient les complices de cet homme dans le bar. Le mieux était donc de jouer le jeu. Après tout, le dossier que m'avait fait lire Vince ne contenait que de fausses informations me concernant. Nous serions donc deux à mentir si jamais tout ceci n'était qu'un piège.

\- Comme vous voudrez ! Mais sachez que je n'aime pas recevoir d'ordre ! Et surtout pas de quelqu'un dont j'ignore encore le nom ! Alors ?

\- Le votre d'abord.

Je respirai tout en fermant les yeux. Il était encore plus énervant que Vince. Mais surtout beaucoup plus manipulateur. C'était un homme qui obtenait ce qu'il voulait. Et pour cause, il ne lâchait pas l'affaire, obligeant la personne d'en face à capituler pour que la discussion progresse.

\- Mon nom est Smith. Maggie si vous souhaitez le prénom.

Il entrelaça ses mains et les posa sur la table de manière lente.

\- Et maintenant le véritable nom ?

Et merde. J'étais grillée. Je n'avais pourtant rien laissé paraître. Je savais mentir … et j'avais même été très douée pour ça durant ma jeunesse. Alors, soit il savait que tout était faux, soit c'était un coup de bluffe. J'optai pour la deuxième solution et ne me démontai pas.

\- Je croyais que c'était donnant-donnant ? Vous avez posé une question et j'y ai répondu. Que vous me croyez ou non, je m'en fiche. Maintenant c'est à moi de vous poser ma question. Qui êtes-vous ?

A ma grande surprise, un sourire apparut sur son visage.

\- Raphaël Vostern. Pour vous servir, s'inclina-t-il de manière lente et élégante.

\- Maintenant, vous vous la jouez gentleman ?

Mon ton était sarcastique et à la vue du sourire sur son visage, je sus qu'il savait que je me foutais de lui.

\- Tsss, tsss, tsss, secoua-t-il la tête. La prochaine question est pour moi.

D'un geste songeur, il porta sa main droite à son menton.

\- Vous connaissez Vince depuis longtemps ?

\- Quelques semaines, lui répondis-je.

Il rigola.

\- Vous restez évasive.

\- Je ne vais pas tout vous révéler d'un coup. Si vous souhaitez plus de précision alors demandez-les. Maintenant à moi.

\- Comme vous voudrez.

\- Vous avez dit à Vince que vous pourriez nous aider. Qu'est-ce que vous savez sur ces enlèvements ?

Il rigola de nouveau.

\- Vous restez autant évasive dans vos réponses que dans vos questions.

\- Répondez. Le plus précisément possible, précisai-je avec un rictus.

\- Ca risque d'être long.

\- J'ai tout mon temps.

\- Non, retentit la voix de Vince derrière me faisant sursauter. On ne l'a pas.

Il semblait inquiet. Son regard ne cessait de balayer le bar comme si il avait peur que quelqu'un ne nous attaque. Il m'empoigna par le bras et me força à me mettre debout. J'allais protester quand il se tourna vers Raphael.

\- Tu montes avec nous ou bien t'as ta moto ?

La surprise dû se lire sur mon visage car Vince s'empressa d'ajouter un « On t'expliquera plus tard » avant de reporter toute son attention sur son … Je ne savais même plus comment l'appeler. Ami ? Ennemi ? Chef ?

\- Je viens avec vous.

D'un mouvement très rapide, il se releva et avança droit vers la porte de sortie. Nous, sur ses talons.

* * *

**Voilà voilà. Un nouveau personnage fait son apparition. Vous verrez qu'il aura un "rôle" récurrent pour ne pas dire permanent ^^ **

**Je vous dis à demain,**

**Tanutwo**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour tout le monde, **

**Je vous poste vite fait la suite car je serai dans l'incapacité de le faire ce soir ;)**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Vince me tirait plus que je ne marchais –ou plutôt courrais.

\- Tu me fais mal, lui signalai-je en essayant de me défaire de son étreinte.

Ses yeux s'abattirent aussitôt sur moi. Sévèrement. Visiblement, ce n'était pas le moment de protester… Cependant, malgré ma plainte il ne ralentit pas pour autant la cadence et ne me lâcha pas non plus.  
Ce n'est qu'arrivée à la voiture, qu'il me « jeta » sur le siège arrière avant de s'installer au volant et de démarrer en trombe.

\- Tu penses qu'ils vont nous suivre ? Lui demanda Raphaël, assis sur le siège passager avant.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, ils ne sont pas simplement venus pour boire une bière.

\- Qui sait ? Yann' les a peut-être autorisés à sortir un peu.

\- Ou alors, il leur a demandé de nous espionner...

\- Et de nous tuer ? Finit-il sa phrase avec une pointe de sarcasme. Nooon, Yann' ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Ce n'est pas son style, voyons.

\- Toujours à plaisanter dans les situations critiques. En trois ans, tu n'as pas changé, constata Vince en engageant un tournant très serré.

Raphaël rigola tout en s'accrochant à la poignée de la porte afin de ne pas tomber sur le côté.

\- Oh arrête, on n'est pas encore en situation critique. Si tu omets le fait qu'on se trouve dans ta voiture avec toi au volant.

Je les écoutai parler. Perplexe. Deux bons potes en train de discuter. Oubliant carrément que j'existais visiblement.

\- J'ai peut-être le droit de l'avoir mon explication, non ? Me manifestai-je, d'une voix irritée.

Raphaël se retourna pour me dévisager.

\- Ah bah t'es là toi, me charria-t-il en souriant à pleine dents.

Ce n'était plus l'homme du bar que j'avais rencontré quelques minutes auparavant. Là, il semblait … gentil. Gentil avec un sérieux humour.  
Néanmoins, je n'étais pas d'humeur à plaisanter et lui lançai un regard noir.

\- Vince ? Interrogeai-je comme pour appuyer ma question précédente.

Il accéléra de plus bel.

\- Plus tard !

\- C'est la deuxiè …

\- Regarde derrière toi, me coupa-t-il fermement.

Le ton employé ne me plut pas. Et j'aimais encore moins, quand on insinuait que quelque chose nous poursuivait. Car s'il me demandait de me tourner ce n'était pas pour rien…

Anxieuse, je m'exécutai et retint mon souffle.  
Deux motos suivies d'une voiture arrivaient à fond, droit sur nous. Mais ce n'était pas ça le plus effrayant…Non. Le plus effrayant, c'était les trois bêtes énormes devant eux qui ouvraient la marche et qui se rapprochaient dangereusement.

\- Oh putain, lâchai-je en me retournant vivement.

\- Oui, comme tu dis. Accrochez-vous, ça risque de bouger, avertit Vince.

A peine avait-il eu le temps de le dire, qu'un choc ébranla la voiture. Le côté droit de celle-ci se leva légèrement avant de retomber brutalement. Vince en profita pour appuyer sur l'accélérateur alors qu'une ligne droite s'offrait à nous.

\- Tu as encore ton arme ? Demanda Raphaël en observant ce qui se passait derrière avec le rétroviseur.

\- Vide-poche.

\- Il est chargé ? S'enquit-il en le cherchant.

\- A ton avis ?

Raphaël se contenta de rigoler brièvement avant de s'emparer de l'objet en question.

\- Avec balles en argent, évidemment.

Je vis Vince arborer un sourire. La situation semblait plus les amuser que les inquiéter.

\- Je peux faire quoi, moi ?

\- Rien. Abaisses-toi pour ne pas te faire voir et attends que ça se passe.

Je n'avais pas vraiment envisagé une telle réponse. Et j'avoue que j'étais vexée d'être ainsi mise sur la touche.

\- Je joue la pauvre femme en détresse, c'est ça ?

J'entendis un ricanement sur ma droite tandis que Vince souriait.

\- Le moment est mal choisi, Beauté. Mais tu ne peux rien faire en étant à l'arrière à part attendre et éviter les balles s'ils utilisent également des armes.

En effet, ça tombait sous le sens. Ceci dit, je détestais vraiment ça.

Sa voix était calme et sereine. Si on oubliait la vitesse à laquelle on roulait, l'arme entre les mains de Raphaël, les créatures et les hommes qui nous poursuivaient, on aurait vraiment pu penser qu'on venait de passer une soirée sympathique et qu'on rentrait tranquillement se coucher.  
Bien sur, c'était loin d'être le cas.

Un nouveau choc nous percuta et cette fois-ci, la voiture se décala violemment sur le côté. Vince braqua immédiatement pour remettre la voiture droite avant de donner un brusque coup de volant. Nous percutâmes également quelque chose. Les couinements d'un animal pour preuve.

Raphaël en profita pour ouvrir sa fenêtre. Il passa le haut de son corps, visa et tira.

\- Et un de moins, triompha-t-il. Plus que deux. Et ces autres abrutis.

Je confirmai. Cela l'amusait vraiment.

\- Essayes de te débarrasser en priorité de ces monstres, lui conseilla Vince. Les motos et la voiture se sera du gâteau après.

\- Ok. Décales-toi sur la gauche.

Vince donna aussitôt un brusque coup de volant. Couchée, je dus m'accrocher à ma ceinture de sécurité pour ne pas être secouée.

Contrairement à moi, Raphaël réussit à se stabiliser et à ne bouger que de quelques millimètres malgré le fait que la moitié de son corps se trouvait dehors. Il appuya de nouveau sur la gâchette mais à la vue partielle de sa mine contrariée je compris qu'il n'avait pas atteint sa cible.

\- Va falloir trouver une parade, mec.

Rentrant entièrement dans la voiture, il s'empara d'un chargeur dans le vide poche avant de le glisser dans la ceinture de son pantalon.

\- Tu te rappelles de Chicago ?

\- Tu veux qu'on fasse la même.

\- T'as tout pigé, s'enthousiasma-t-il.

De mon côté, je n'étais pas rassurée. Mais alors pas du tout. La complicité qu'ils semblaient avoir me réconfortait autant qu'elle m'effrayait. En effet, être accompagnée de deux bons potes aussi fou l'un que l'autre n'était pas une situation rêvée. Cependant je faisais confiance à Vince et je me focalisai sur cette pensée là.

Même si je souhaitai poser des questions –d'innombrables questions-, ma conscience me disait que ce n'était pas le moment pour le faire. Et pour une fois, je décidai de l'écouter.

\- C'est quand tu veux, fit-il un clin d'œil à Vince.

La voiture pila presque instantanément. Je lâchai un petit cri d'effroi avant de comprendre que Vince était en train de la faire pivoter. Immédiatement après, nous nous retrouvâmes face à nos adversaires.

Mes mains étaient crispées sur la ceinture tandis que je respirai fort.

\- Vous êtes des malades, lâchai-je à voix basse.

Deux petits rires étouffés y répondirent, signe qu'ils avaient entendu.

Les pneus de la voiture crissèrent et elle s'élança droit devant avec puissance. Curieuse, je ne pus m'empêcher de me relever légèrement pour regarder ce qui nous attendait. Et ce que je vis me stupéfia. La route était barrée et nous foncions sur nos poursuivants qui ne daignaient pas ralentir leur vitesse non plus. Si personne ne cédait, l'impact ferait des dégâts.

\- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, murmurai-je la voix nouée.

\- Rassures-toi, tu devrais survivre.

\- Je devrais ?

Un sourire ébranla les lèvres de Vince alors que son regard me fixait à travers le rétroviseur.

\- Tu vas. Ok ?

\- On va les percuter.

La panique commença à m'envahir quand je m'aperçus que nous n'étions plus qu'à une centaine de mètres de nos adversaires. J'aurai voulu fermer les yeux mais j'étais paralysée. Paralysée par la peur.

Mais alors que le choc était inévitable, Vince tourna le volant et défonça les barrières de sécurité qui nous séparait d'un léger ravin avant de retomber avec fracas sur une petite route sinueuse.

Le choc me coupa le souffle.

Reprenant quelques peu mes esprits, je jetai un coup d'œil derrière et constatai avec soulagement que les motos et la voiture ne nous avaient pas suivi dans cette folie.

\- On peut dire qu'on l'a échappé be…

Un bruit sourd et l'affaissement du toit me coupa la parole. Je hurlai tout en m'abaissant comme pour me protéger.

\- Bordel. C'est quoi ça encore ? Hurlai-je aux deux hommes.

Un silence glacial me répondit. Visiblement, ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ça. Et c'est justement ce qui m'effrayait.

\- Essayes de garder la voiture stable, recommanda Raphaël.

Vince hocha simplement de la tête. Et je vis avec horreur le jeune homme s'engouffrer sur le toit en passant par la fenêtre.

\- Il va se faire tuer !

Des bruits aussi assourdissants, qu'inquiétants provenaient d'au-dessus de ma tête.

\- Vince ! Insistai-je.

\- Il sait ce qu'il fait, se contenta-t-il de me lâcher froidement.

Sachant pertinemment que je n'obtiendrais plus rien, je balayai le toit d'un regard affolé malgré le fait que je ne pouvais rien voir.

Puis, d'un coup, le calme revint.

Anxieuse, je me retournai pour constater qu'une masse gisait, inerte au sol et que nous nous en éloignions.

\- Non mais vous n'êtes pas bien, m'énervai-je après Raphaël alors qu'il réapparaissait à travers la fenêtre ouverte. Vous auriez pu vous faire blesser ! D'ailleurs, vous êtes blessé !

En effet, son arcade sourcilière saignait mais il ne semblait pas avoir mal.

Il me lança un regard que je ne sus définir. Mais j'y décelai quand même de la moquerie et de l'excitation.

\- On ne peut pas dire qu'elle soit vraiment reconnaissante.

\- Tu t'y feras, plaisanta Vince.

Vexée, je me calai contre le dossier et regardai le paysage défiler. Jamais dans ma vie je n'avais ressentie autant d'émotions contradictoires. Et ce en une seule soirée.

\- On va devoir se trouver un nouvel abri. 'Yann doit déjà nous attendre à ma demeure.

J'aurai voulu répondre mais au ton employé, je compris qu'il parlait plus à Raphaël qu'à moi.

\- J'ai une planque située à quelques kilomètres d'ici, lui apprit ce dernier. En revanche, il va falloir que ta demoiselle se bande les yeux.

Cette phrase m'interpella et même si je m'étais dit que je garderais le silence, je ne pus le faire.

\- Pardon ?

Mon regard le fixait avec étonnement et colère.

\- Désolé, mais ce serait contraire à mes principes qu'une personne inconnue vienne dans mes locaux en voyant la route.

\- Vous n'avez pas confi…

\- Fais ce qu'il dit, Maggie, m'interrompit calmement Vince.

Je tournai la tête, surprise et déçue qu'il ne me défende pas.

\- Très bien, m'emparai-je avec hargne du morceau de tissu que me tendait Raphaël.

La route me parut interminable si bien que quand la voiture se stoppa, je soufflai de soulagement. Légèrement chancelante, je tâtai la portière pour pouvoir l'ouvrir. L'air frais me fit aussitôt du bien et la nausée qui s'était emparée de moi se dissipa presque instantanément.

Une main ferme vint m'aider à sortir et me conduisit jusqu'à une pièce chauffée. Une porte se referma et le bandeau me fût ôté.

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux pour m'accoutumer à la douce lumière et restai interdite devant la pièce qui s'offrait à moi.

\- C'est… c'est moche, lâchai-je avec dégout. Comment quelqu'un peut arriver à vivre ici.

\- Il ne peut pas, me sourit Raphaël. C'est le but.

\- Pour tromper l'ennemi ? Grimaçai-je alors qu'un haut-le-cœur m'envahissait.

\- Exact.

J'observai la salle, plutôt petite, d'un regard hésitant et choquée. De vieux meubles poussiéreux trainaient dans un coin. Une table trônait avec pitié au milieu et un vieux canapé rongé par les mites se trouvait calé contre un des murs.

\- On va rester combien de temps ici ?

\- Le temps qu'il faudra pour que 'Yann nous oublie.

J'avalai avec difficulté ma salive avant de constater qu'ils me regardaient tous deux avec amusement.

\- Tu sais que tu es marrante, m'informa Raphaël.

Mes sourcils se froncèrent.

\- Tout ceci n'est qu'une façade, crut bon de m'expliquer Vince.

\- Il faudrait être carrément barré pour vouloir et pouvoir vivre dans un tel taudis.

Il ne pouvait pas mieux dire. J'aurai même rajouté, qu'il fallait déjà être mort pour pouvoir survivre ici. Mais je ne dis rien, soulagée qu'un autre endroit nous attende.

Raphaël s'approcha d'un des murs et appuya sur une petite pierre qui semblait insignifiante. Aussitôt, un passage se fraya à travers le mur. Nous l'empruntâmes et un résonnement sourd m'informa qu'il était en train se refermer.

* * *

**En espérant que ça vous ait plu, je vous dis à demain ;)**

**Tanutwo**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! **

**Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour ce léger retard. Je me suis pris quelques jours à mon boulot pour assister à une naissance que j'attendais avec impatience ^^ **

**Je vous poste donc la suite ce soir et m'excuse également pour la longueur, mais comme d'habitude, couper à un endroit, ce n'est jamais très simple xD Surtout que j'ai été gentille en vous coupant à un endroit pas trop important ^^ **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

\- C'est une manie d'avoir tous des passages secrets ? Plaisantai-je.

\- Une question de survie plutôt, m'informa Raphaël.

\- Une question de survie ? Répétai-je moqueusement. Carrément ?

\- Tu penses que j'exagère ?

Il parlait d'un ton des plus sérieux. Chose qui me perturba légèrement. Car tout comme Vince, j'avais énormément de mal à le cerner. Sauf que lui avait l'air de changer d'humeur comme de chemise.

\- Pour tout t'avouer, je ne sais plus vraiment quoi penser, lui confia-je.

Et je le pensais réellement. Autant vis-à-vis des deux hommes qui m'accompagnaient –ou plutôt que j'accompagnais-, que de la situation dans laquelle j'étais embarquée.

Comme la fois précédente chez Vince, le passage n'était pas très étroit et peu lumineux. Et même si je n'étais pas claustrophobe, je n'appréciai pas pour autant, ce sentiment d'enfermement. Aussi, fus-je contente quand je vis une porte s'ouvrir pour laisser place à un local… d'armes.

Les yeux exorbités, je regardai tour à tour les deux amis.

\- C'est ça ta planque ? Interrogeai-je en descendant un petit escalier.

\- Tu as mieux à nous proposer ? Railla Raphaël alors qu'il refermait la porte.

J'observai la petite pièce dont les murs étaient recouverts de haches, de pioches, d'armes à feux de toutes sortes, d'arbalètes et de morceaux de bois à l'allure pointue.

\- Non, affirmai-je. Mais je trouve ça… étrange.

\- Étrange ? Me fixa-t-il dubitativement.

\- Il n'y a même pas de canapé. Juste une table et deux chaises, lui fis-je remarquer.

\- Bien vu Madame La Comtesse. Une autre remarque peut-être ?

Je lui lançai un regard mauvais face au surnom dont il venait de m'affliger.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé d'être aussi sarcastique ! C'était une simple constatation. Pas un reproche.

Je sentis Vince s'approcher de moi.

\- Mais tu te demandes où tu vas dormir, c'est ça ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je me retournai pour lui faire affront. Même si je ne comptais pas le lui dire, le confort de sa demeure allait me manquer.

\- J'ai appris à dormir par terre et en toute situation grâce à l'armée, lui rappelai-je.

Il croisa les bras au niveau de son torse.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien, haussai-je le ton pour affirmer mon propos. Comme je l'ai dit, je trouve juste ça étrange d'appeler ça une planque alors…

\- Alors que c'est une salle d'armes ? M'interrompit Raphaël.

J'hochai la tête.

\- Tu aurais pu tout de suite nous le dire plutôt que de le cacher.

Il alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de la table.

\- Où tu as vu que je vous l'avais caché ? Je n'ai pas précisé, c'est tout.

Je fronçai les sourcils. En effet, il n'avait pas tort, je m'étais peut-être un peu emballée.

\- Si on veut, reconnus-je mon erreur. Et ça te sert à quoi d'avoir tout ça ?

\- Je te l'ai dis tout à l'heure. Question de survie.

Effectivement. Je ne l'avais pas cru et j'avais pensé qu'il plaisantait mais sa phrase prenait tout son sens désormais. Avec tout cet arsenal, pas étonnant qu'il pouvait protéger sa vie.

\- En tuant tous ceux qui se mettent en travers de ton chemin ? Rigolai-je à moitié.

Il me fixa. D'un regard noir.

\- Oui. C'est un peu mon métier, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Je l'observai, bouche-bée devant cet… aveu.

\- Tu veux dire…

Je clignai des yeux, peu certaine de ce que j'allais prononcer. Si je me trompais, il risquait de mal le prendre mais j'avais également peur d'avoir bien compris.

\- Que je suis tueur à gages ? M'aida-t-il.

Ma réponse fusa.

\- Tu l'es ?

Il alla s'emparer d'un fusil avec une boite de balles et les déposa sur la table.

\- Tu as en face de toi le meilleur de la région, me confirma-t-il.

Je n'en revenais pas. Mais je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises.

\- Enfin le deuxième meilleur, le contredit Vince.

\- Il faut toujours que tu te la ramènes.

\- J'équilibre juste la vérité, leva-t-il les mains.

Jusqu'ici, Vince n'était pas beaucoup intervenu mais ce qu'il venait d'articuler me clouait sur place. Littéralement. J'étais incapable de bouger.

\- Attends, attends, secouai-je finalement la tête. Ca signifie quoi ça ?

Il me lança son regard mystérieux et ténébreux. Celui qui m'aurait fait aimer les bad-boy si je ne le méprisai pas autant à cet instant.

\- Tu as parfaitement compris Beauté.

Mon cœur manqua un battement et je crus que j'allais pleurer. J'étais épuisée. Autant moralement que physiquement. Et après avoir découvert que Vince n'était pas réellement humain –chose que j'avais encore du mal à accepter-, il venait de me dévoiler un autre de ses côtés sombres. C'en était vraiment trop. Le vase était plein.

\- Donc tu as encore menti, prononçai-je la gorge nouée.

\- Sur quoi ?

\- Tu m'as dit que tu avais été barman.

\- Et c'est vrai. Mais te dire que j'étais tueur à gages la nuit n'aurait pas été judicieux. On ne peut pas dire que tu avais confiance.

\- Parce que tu penses que maintenant je me sens en confiance ?

J'espérai pour lui qu'il plaisantait car désormais j'aurai le plus grand mal à le croire.

\- Suffisamment pour le savoir. Et l'accepter, finit-il doucement.

J'enrageai intérieurement. Il était… énervant. Ils étaient énervants d'ailleurs. Et arrogants. Tous les deux.

\- Je suis en compagnie de deux tueurs. Comment je pourrai avoir confiance ? D'autant que l'un est un loup-garou, m'exclamai-je.

Vince allait me répondre quand Raphaël se manifesta d'une phrase qui me terrifia.

\- L'un est un loup-garou, l'autre un vampire, tu ne peux pas être plus en sécurité.

De nouveau assis sur la table, il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je vis Vince lui lancer un regard désapprobateur alors que mon cerveau assimilait avec consternation ses propos.

Je réussis à ne pas m'évanouir devant la nouvelle mais je sentais bien que je n'en étais pas loin.

\- Ok, inspirai-je profondément. Je veux sortir d'ici !

Je me dirigeai avec rapidité vers l'escalier menant à la porte et les montai d'une seule traite dans l'espoir d'échapper à… ce calvaire.

Malheureusement, Vince me rattrapa avant que je n'atteigne la clenche et me poussa gentiment mais fermement sur la rambarde.

\- Tu n'iras nulle part.

Je le repoussai méchamment sachant que même en y mettant toute ma force, cela ne lui ferait rien de plus qu'une petite bousculade.

\- Dégage de là ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me retenir contre ma volonté, crachai-je hargneusement.

Il planta ses beaux yeux verts dans les miens.

\- Si tu vas dehors, tu te feras tuer. C'est ça que tu veux ?

\- Je préfère mourir dehors que de me faire aspirer le sang pendant que je dors !

\- Il m'a l'air bien sucré en tout cas, entendis-je une voix lointaine.

Vince siffla.

\- Raphaël ta gueule. Tu ne m'aides pas là, gronda-t-il.

Je réprimai un frisson de dégout avant de me ressaisir.

\- Tu ne crains peut-être rien mais c'est hors de question que je reste dans la même pièce que lui !

Même si cela me paraissait absurde, je croyais dur comme fer qu'il ne mentait pas en disant qu'il était un vampire. Après tout, je venais bien d'apprendre que les lycans existaient. Je n'étais plus à une découverte près.

\- Écoute, me lâcha Vince, il ne te fera rien. Il te taquine car c'est dans sa nature. Mais je te promets qu'il ne te touchera pas.

\- Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Toi tu as l'ouïe fine, moi non. S'il veut venir en pleine nuit faire de moi son dîner, il pourra le faire sans problème.

Je n'étais pas prête de me calmer. Mon corps bouillonnait face à l'adrénaline qui y coulait.

\- S'il te fait le moindre trou dans le corps, je le tuerai. Et il le sait.

\- Affirmatif chéri ! S'invita à parler le principal intéressé. Et il me fait plus peur que l'envie de sucer ton sang.

Je le dévisageai et le vit me faire un clin d'œil alors qu'il se levait.

\- Vince a dû te dire que les lycans n'ont plus le droit d'attaquer les humains. Les vampires aussi ont un stupide traité qui nous l'interdit. Je t'avouerai que ça ne m'enchante pas mais je suis un bon citoyen qui respecte les règles.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Il semblait prendre ça avec légèreté et humour. Mais ça ne me détendait pas pour autant.

\- Je m'excuse de te l'avoir appris de cette manière mais je pensais que Vince t'avait mis au courant que les vampires existaient aussi, continua-t-il. Et avec les indices qui s'offraient à moi, je me suis dit que tu l'avais compris.

Je baissai les yeux. Il était vrai que plusieurs indices auraient dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille. Le fait qu'il sorte la nuit. Et qu'il aille combattre un _monstre_ sur le toit d'une voiture. Aucuns humains n'auraient pu faire ça. Mais j'avais été à dix mille lieux d'imaginer que les créatures imaginaires qui terrorisaient les gosses durant leur enfance existaient.

\- Donc tu ne me suceras pas ?

Un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Ma grande, s'il y en a un de nous deux qui doit sucer quelque chose, ce ne sera pas moi.

J'entendis le rire de Vince alors que je comprenais le sens de ses paroles.

\- Aussi pervers l'un que l'autre. Pas de doute, vous étiez fait pour vous entendre !

Je me dégageai de manière mauvaise. Etre coincée ici, avec eux deux, risquait d'être fatiguant moralement.

* * *

**Vince un lycan, Raph un vampire... elle est bien entourée Maggie n'est-ce pas ? ^^**

**Bon allez, je vous dis à demain ;) **

**Tanutwo**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour tout le monde, **

**Je vais arrêter de vous dire à demain car en ce moment, mon temps est quelque peu surbooké... Bien qu'hier après-midi, c'est surtout un frelon dans mon appartement et mon courage inexistant qui m'ont empêché de poster vu que mon pc se trouvait dans ma chambre et que le frelon aussi xD Enfin bon, voici la suite où l'action est de nouveau au rendez-vous ;)**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Assise sur les marches des escaliers, je regardai Vince et Raphaël nettoyer les différents revolvers et fusils. En silence. Et encore coléreuse. Je n'appréciai toujours pas d'avoir été ainsi bernée. Depuis le début, Vince me cachait sa véritable nature. Et il ne me la dévoilait qu'au compte goutte. J'en arrivai même à me demander si je voulais en savoir plus ou non. J'avais peur de ce que je pourrai découvrir. Savoir quels autres secrets noirs il pouvait bien avoir. Car je me doutais bien qu'il ne m'avait pas encore tout révélé. Et puis maintenant, j'apprenais également que son meilleur pote était un vampire. Et même s'il était apparemment inoffensif, il restait avant tout… un vampire. De quoi franchement me faire fuir…

\- Tu comptes nous faire la gueule encore longtemps ? Me demanda Vince d'une voix sans émotion.

Sortant de mes pensées, je le fixai avant de détourner le regard sans un mot. Il était hors de question que je lui adresse la parole pour le moment.

\- Visiblement oui, en déduisit-il.

J'inspirai, le visage fermé par la colère et tapai du pied par terre pour lui montrer qu'il ne se trompait pas.

\- Je veux bien que tu m'en veuilles, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour nous obliger à écouter ce bruit minant.

\- Totalement d'accord, approuva Raphaël. C'est énervant.

Je les dévisageai, les sourcils froncés et les yeux noirs.

\- Et bien comme ça, vous savez ce que je ressens, leur répliquai-je.

Je les vis pincer des lèvres avant que Vince ne repose avec brutalité son revolver sur la table, me faisant sursauter.

\- Arrêtes de faire la gamine. Si tu as des questions, poses-les. Sinon, viens nous aider.

Sa voix était… grave. Grave et autoritaire. Ce n'était pas la première fois que qu'il me « commandait » mais c'était la première fois qu'il prenait un ton aussi dur. Pour le coup, il m'intimidait.

\- Je ne fais pas ma gamine, précisai-je doucement.

\- Ah non ? Interrogea Raphaël, un sourire en coin.

\- Non.

\- Alors comment tu qualifies ta réaction ? Se leva Vince.

Il s'approcha pour venir s'asseoir sur les marches à côté de moi.

J'étais tentée de partir ou de le repousser mais me ravisai en sentant la tension –autant celle de Vince que la mienne- redescendre.

\- Tu peux comprendre que ça va trop vite pour moi, non ?

Je tournai la tête afin que nos yeux se croisent.

\- Oui, je peux, m'assura-t-il. Sauf que si tu perds trop de temps à réfléchir, tu risques de ne plus pouvoir le faire du tout.

Ca, j'en avais bien conscience. Seulement, je n'avais jamais envisagé de faire équipe avec un lycan et un vampire dans ma vie. Et je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir le faire un jour.

\- Tu aurais dû me mettre au courant immédiatement.

Il arqua les sourcils.

\- Que j'étais tueur à gages ou que j'étais un loup-garou ?

\- Les deux, informai-je. Je t'aurai pris pour un fou mais au moins, je ne t'aurai pas suivi.

Un léger silence s'installa avant que Raphaël ne le rompre.

\- Est-ce que tu regrettes ?

_Est-ce que je regrettais d'avoir suivi Vince ?_ Cette question me prit au dépourvu. J'étais dans l'incapacité de répondre par un simple oui ou non.

\- L'avenir me le dira. Pour l'instant, je ne peux pas vraiment me décider.

\- Parce que nous ne sommes pas humains ? Demanda Vince.

\- Entre autre.

\- Il ne faut pas que tu focalises sur notre nature, reprit le vampire. Est-ce que tu regrettes simplement d'avoir fait équipe avec Vince ? D'avoir pu enquêter sans rendre des comptes ?

Il était vrai que je focalisais sur leur nature. Mais qui ne l'aurait pas fait ? En revanche, j'avais une opinion bien arrêté sur ses deux dernières questions.

\- Bosser avec Vince, c'est apprendre les rudiments du combat et comment gagner l'avantage durant un combat, avouai-je. Mais je ne pourrai pas m'enlever de la tête qu'il est un lycan, et que tu es un vampire d'un coup de baguette magique.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on te demande, me posa Vince sa main sur ma cuisse.

\- Si, hochai-je la tête. Vous me demandez de faire équipe alors que moi je ne suis qu'une humaine. Je n'ai pas votre force ou… vos pouvoirs, hésitai-je à dire. S'il y a une attaque, je vous ralentirai. Qu'est-ce que ça vous apporte de m'avoir ?

Le doute m'envahissait. Décidément, mes émotions étaient mises à rude épreuve. Je passai par la colère, la peur, le réconfort… C'en était limite éprouvant.

\- C'est donc ça qui t'inquiète ?

\- Hé, il ne faut pas penser à ce genre de choses, dit Raphaël au même moment. De ce que j'ai compris du plan, tu es la pièce principale. C'est à nous de te protéger pour que tu puisses rentrer dans le repaire de Yann'.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça qui m'inquiète, confiai-je. Vince m'avait dit qu'on ne devait affronter que des loups-garous.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. La secte de Yann' est exclusivement réservée aux loups-garous…

\- Mais j'ai appris de source sûre qu'il avait engagé au prix fort des vampires pour protéger son clan, l'interrompit Raphaël.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il m'a appelé, me désigna-t-il le vampire. Il pourra nous aider. Faire diversion si le besoin se fait ressentir.

\- Vous aurez déjà pas mal de boulot pour contenir et affronter Yann' et sa horde. Je m'occuperai de mes semblables.

Ca tombait sous le sens. Cependant, une question me brûlait les lèvres. Et cela avait un rapport avec la rencontre organisée.

\- Pourquoi avoir monté ce petit manège alors ? Interrogeai-je. Si vous étiez pote, vous auriez pu simplement discuter sans moi plutôt que de m'avoir fait croire n'importe quoi.

Deux sourires moqueurs apparurent sur leurs visages.

\- On s'est dit que ça serait amusant, beauté.

\- Ne le prend pas mal. Ce n'était pas contre toi, mais ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas fait tourner en bourrique une fille.

_Tourner en bourrique une fille ?_ Ok, là j'allais être vexée s'ils continuaient sur leur lancée.

\- Je t'ai pris pour un manipulateur arrogant, lui révélai-je.

\- Et moi pour une petite impertinente, répliqua-t-il avec amusement. Mais tu m'as montré que tu ne te laissais pas faire.

\- Je t'avais averti, le pointa Vince du doigt.

\- Exact. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle mette autant de temps à me dire son prénom.

J'avais en effet tardé à le lui donner. Notamment parce que j'avais demandé la première et que je n'aimais pas m'abaisser la première… Malgré les avertissements de Vince concernant le caractère de l'indic. A y réfléchir, si Raphaël n'avait pas été un ami, j'aurai sûrement fait foirer la rencontre. Et les informations qui allaient avec…

\- Et si une autre attaque se présente ? Préférai-je changer de sujet, légèrement mal à l'aise. Je serai encore celle qui restera couchée à l'arrière d'une voiture ?

Je vis Raphaël sourire de plus bel.

\- Une autre attaque comme celle qui va se produire dans moins de dix minutes ? Me demanda-t-il.

Perplexe, je l'observai, les yeux grands ouverts. Vince, lui, n'avait rien dit mais s'était levé, me soulevant par le bras en même temps. Je ne pus m'empêcher de tendre l'oreille dans l'espoir d'entendre quelque chose mais rien n'arriva jusqu'à mes tympans.

\- Non, me contredit ce dernier. Ce coup-ci tu vas prendre une arme et te défendre. Ils ne sont pas beaucoup mais vaut mieux être sûr de gagner la bataille.

J'avançai jusqu'à la table, ébahie par leurs ouïes développées.

\- Vous les entendez de là ?

\- Pourquoi tu chuchotes ? Me tendit-il un revolver.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais murmuré mes mots. Sûrement de peur que les intrus ne les entendent aussi. Et c'était également ce qu'on m'avait appris lors de ma formation de police. La routine était tenace.

\- L'habitude, déclarai-je en enlevant le cran de sûreté.

\- Ils savent déjà où nous sommes, ça ne sert à rien.

Vince s'empara d'un autre fusil avant de se diriger vers le mur où les pieux se trouvaient. Je n'avais pas tout de suite compris ce que c'était mais après avoir eu la révélation sur Raphaël, ça m'était parut comme une évidence.

\- Ce sont des vampires qui nous attaquent ?

\- Oui, me jeta Raphaël un pieu. Ils sont sept. S'il y en a un qui réussit à s'approcher de trop près, plante-lui ça dans le cœur.

\- Ce n'est donc pas une légende, ne pus-je m'empêcher de sourire.

Raphaël me regarda avec consternation.

\- Non. Tout est vrai. Sauf les bouquins de Stephenie Meyer, esquissa-t-il un sourire.

\- Vous avez donc vos faiblesses.

\- Les vampires sont moins redoutables que les lycans, m'apprit Vince.

\- Un lycan a plus de force et est moins vulnérable, ajouta le vampire. Nous, notre race est plus sensible. La lumière nous brûle, nous ne supportons pas l'ail et un pieu dans le cœur nous fait redevenir poussière en un clignement de cils.

Un bruit de fracas retentit au dessus de nous et nous levâmes la tête, arme au poing pour moi.

\- Ils ne pourront pas passer par le plafond, nous apprit le propriétaire des lieux.

\- Ce ne sont pas des planches de bois qui le recouvrent ?

Je me souvenais vaguement avoir vu le sol recouvert de parquet.

\- Si. Mais ce n'est qu'une façade. Une plaque en métal nous protège.

Un bruit sourd et beaucoup plus fort que le précédent me fit bondir sur ma droite.

\- On est dans un bunker ?

\- Si on veut. Mais ils vont quand même arriver à nous atteindre. Sauf que la seule entrée possible se trouve devant nous.

Positionnés derrière la table que Vince avait couchée pour l'occasion, nous attendions avec détermination. Et appréhension pour moi.

\- Les balles les tuent aussi ? Demandai-je.

\- Celles qui sont dans ton chargeur oui, car elles sont spéciales, m'indiqua Raphaël. Mais pas toutes donc ne te fies jamais à ton arme. Ca pourrait causer ta perte.

J'approuvai d'un hochement de tête. Encore une chose que je pouvais ajouter à la liste des précautions à prendre si je ne voulais pas mourir.

Puis, la porte explosa me forçant à m'affaisser pour échapper aux projectiles qui volèrent dans la pièce.

Mes deux équipiers se relevèrent avant moi et déjà les balles fusèrent. Je les imitai et vis six hommes aux visages déformés encore debout tandis qu'un était à terre en train… de fondre. Mon regard se perdit dans ce phénomène avant que la voix brute de Vince ne me réveille de ma torpeur.

\- C'est quand tu veux pour tirer ma beauté !

Je clignai des yeux pour me forcer à me concentrer et m'engageai dans la bataille, la boule au ventre malgré l'excitation d'être dans le feu de l'action.

* * *

**Petit affrontement à venir... qui vous laissera peut-être surpris vu la tournure que cela prendra :P**

**Je vous dis à la prochaine (pour ne pas me mouiller xD),**

**Tanutwo**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour tout le monde, **

**Après une longuuuue période sans MAJ, voici enfin la suite !**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Neuf.

Un nombre impair pour une lutte impitoyable. Un nombre impair pour un combat mémorable entre différentes « espèces » qui défrayait la chronique et qui me paraissait tellement surréaliste que le rêver m'aurait déjà été impossible. Tout comme m'imaginer y prendre un jour part.

Pourtant, c'était bien ce qui était en train de se passer.

On était trois. Trois personnes avec des facultés plus ou moins distinctes, contre six vampires. Et si leur équipe n'était pas aussi diversifiée que la notre, ils avaient au moins le mérite d'être très coriaces. Voire imbattables. Car depuis que la bataille s'était engagée, je n'avais réussi à en toucher aucun. Pas même à en effleurer un. A bien y réfléchir, soit ils avaient été très bien entraînés, soit esquiver les balles étaient comme une deuxième nature chez eux. Dans tous les cas, je me révélais inutile. J'avais beau essayer de viser et de tirer le plus précisément possible, je manquai ma cible à chaque fois. Et cela commençait à sérieusement me miner intérieurement.

Déroutée –et énervée-, je lançai un rapide coup d'œil, entre deux tirs, à mes partenaires improvisés. Et si je crus les voir sereins et concentrés, l'inverse me cloua les pieds par terre. Ils semblaient aussi, dans la même galère que moi. Dire que cela me rassurait, aurait été mentir. J'étais encore plus effrayée qu'auparavant. Si eux n'y arrivaient pas, comment est-ce que je pouvais réussir ? Et surtout, comment est-ce qu'on allait réussir à s'en sortir ?

On m'avait toujours dit que pour gagner un combat, il fallait analyser correctement le déroulement de la scène. Jusqu'ici, je ne l'avais pas fait puisque nos adversaires avaient débarqué à l'improviste. Mais avec Vince et Raphaël à mes côtés, je pouvais me permettre de cesser de tirer pendant quelques secondes afin de trouver un élément qui jouerait en notre faveur.

Gardant mon arme en joue, je les observai. Si les six vampires bougeaient une vitesse affolante, ils ne s'approchaient pas pour autant de l'endroit où nous nous protégions. Ils n'essayaient en rien de venir nous maitriser ou même de venir s'emparer de nos armes. A bien les étudier, ils donnaient l'impression de vouloir nous faire tirer dans le vide afin d'épuiser nos réserves. Les impacts de balles ricochaient contre les parois en métal dans des bruits sourds et secs. Et la vérité me laissa stupéfaite. Ils ne cherchaient pas uniquement à nous épuiser, ils cherchaient avant tout à donner notre position. Avec leur ouïe surdéveloppée, ils pouvaient aisément entendre le bruit des balles depuis l'extérieur…

\- Vince ?

Ne voyant d'autres hypothèses, je me tournai vers lui pour l'interroger du regard. Et à en croire son expression, il était en colère.

\- Quand on passera au corps à corps, reste dans un coin et utilise un pieu pour te protéger s'il y en a un qui arrive à s'approcher. On viendra t'aider dès que possible.

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à un tel ordre. Je le fixai alors, consternée et en oubliai ce que je voulais lui dire.

\- Quoi ?

Mes yeux étaient écarquillés et je me forçai à reprendre contenance pour me plonger de nouveau dans la bataille.

\- T'as parfaitement entendu, lâcha-t-il. Ils sont trop rapides, tu n'auras aucune chance.

Ok. Pour une fois, il avait sûrement raison. Mais je ne l'entendais pas de cette oreille.

\- Je peux peut-être aider autrement ?

Rester dans un coin n'était pas ce que j'envisageai le mieux.

\- Tu nous ralentiras si tu restes dans nos pattes.

\- Donc tu me remets sur la touche ?

J'avais bien conscience que la situation n'était pas matière à discuter. Mais c'était plus fort que moi. Si Vince me mettait sur le carreau à chaque attaque, ma fierté allait finir par en prendre un sacré coup.

\- Je ne le fais pas de guetter de cœur, crut-il bon de me rassurer. Je sais que tu ne veux plus mais là, on n'a pas le choix ma belle. Tu risques de te faire tuer et tu ne me seras plus d'aucune utilité après.

Il faisait son possible pour me répondre tout en gardant un œil sur les vampires. Malgré ça, je ne pus m'empêcher d'émettre un petit sourire à sa dernière phrase… Et d'en tirer profit. Après tout, le plan dont il faisait référence n'était pas forcément plus réjouissant que la scène dans laquelle on se trouvait.

\- Je peux affronter une horde de loup-garou mais pas de vampires, c'est ça ?

Il siffla. D'agacement ou d'exaspération. Je n'arrivais pas trop à choisir. En tout cas, j'avais marqué un point.

\- Je ne vais pas tarder à tomber à court de munitions, m'informa-t-il simplement. Va te mettre dans le coin derrière s'il te plait.

Il esquivait ma question. Typique du parfait macho. Enervée, j'allai lui répliquer que son raisonnement était illogique quand la voix dure de Raphaël me força au silence.

\- Maggie ferme là et obéis ! Je ne sais pas comment fait Vince pour te supporter mais si c'était moi ton instructeur, tu n'agirais pas comme ça.

\- Ah oui ? Le défiai-je. Je n'agirais pas comment ? Vas-y, je t'écoute !

\- A discuter des ordres qui pourraient nous foutre dans la merde tous les trois.

J'encaissai ses paroles avec aberration.

\- Dis donc, le suceur de sang, t'es au courant que ce sont tes potes qui sont en train de nous attaquer ? Lâchai-je avec hargne.

D'accord, ce n'était pas très fin de ma part. Mais il l'avait bien cherché.

\- Justement ! Je mise sur leur victoire plutôt que sur la tienne, répliqua-t-il.

Ca c'était mesquin. Ca me paraissait évident que je ne fasse le poids face aux vampires mais il n'était pas obligé de me le rappeler. Surtout dans ce contexte où on risquait de mourir à tout instant.

\- Vous aurez besoin de moi, déclarai-je. Dès que nous aurons cessé de tirer, on se fera encercler par les autres.

Occupée à garder un œil sur les vampires, je ne pouvais pas voir l'expression de leur visage. Mais je savais que j'avais capté leur attention.

\- Il n'y en a pas d'autres, excepté le vacarme que nous faisons, je n'entends rien aux alentours, me contredit Raphaël.

Je réprimai mon envie de rire sarcastique et constatai avec colère que je n'avais plus de balles dans mon chargeur. Je poussai un rapide cri de rage avant de me décider à répondre.

\- Je n'ai peut-être pas une ouïe grandiose mais j'ai un cerveau ! M'abaissai-je, le dos collé à la table, pour me mettre à l'abri.

Il ricana face à ma répartie.

\- T'es aussi arrogante que Vince !

\- Laisse-moi rire, t'es vexé ?

\- Absolument pas, rigola-t-il. Je comprends juste ce qu'il te tr…

\- Ce n'est pas l'heure pour les plaisanteries, l'arrêta Vince d'une voix ferme. Maggie explique-toi. Et vite. Il ne me reste que trois balles dans mon chargeur.

Le ton dur pour nous rappeler à l'ordre, me fit prendre conscience de l'absurdité de la situation. Nous discutions comme si nous étions tranquillement assis dans un canapé en train de regarder la télé et de siroter des cocktails. En gros, à l'opposé, de ce que nous étions en train de traverser.

Bien que déçue de ne pas entendre les derniers mots de Raphaël, je m'exécutai en me promettant de lui en reparler quand la situation serait revenue au calme. Chose qui n'était pas prête d'arriver si mon hypothèse s'avérait correcte.

\- Ceux-là, fis-je un signe de main pour désigner les six vampires, ne font que nous rendre sans défense. On s'épuise avec eux et ensuite, la deuxième vague arrive.

\- Sauf que je n'entends rien, me rappela une nouvelle fois Raphaël.

Je me tournai vers lui pour le fixer avec mes yeux noirs.

\- Réfléchis, ils savent qui ils affrontent ! Rester immobile le temps de l'affrontement n'est pas difficile ! Dans quelques secondes, on sera vulnérable et ils attaqueront en masse.

Je les vis tiquer. Apparemment, ils prenaient en considération mon avis.

\- Elle n'a peut-être pas tort, finit par dire Raphaël après quelques secondes.

\- Ce serait bien le genre de Yann', approuva Vince.

Les deux hommes pincèrent des lèvres.

\- Si on se fait chopper tous les trois, on est mort.

\- Il te reste combien en munitions ?

\- Assez pour que tu ais le temps de faire partir Maggie.

Je vis Vince froncer des sourcils alors qu'il se levait entièrement.

\- Bien. Tu nous couvres, j'en ai pour moins d'une minute.

Il m'attrapa le bras avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de répliquer et d'analyser leurs propos.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Tais-toi, me conduit-il jusqu'à un mur. Tu te souviens de la demeure de Sofia ?

Il appuya sur un petit bouton qui activa une trappe incrustée dans le mur. Décidément, il y avait plus de passages secrets que dans le château de Poudlard. Etonnée, je me contentai d'hocher la tête en guise de réponse.

\- Parfait. Ce souterrain te mène à un kilomètre d'une route. Trouve une voiture et va voir Sofia en lui disant que j'ai des ennuis et que Raphaël est de la partie.

\- Je croyais qu'on était dans un bunker ? Interrogeai-je, interloquée.

\- Le moment est mal choisi pour poser des questions. Contente-toi de trouver Sofia.

\- Et si je fais fausse route et qu'aucun vampire n'attend là-haut ?

Il haussa des épaules.

\- Je te trouverai avant que tu n'atteignes le château.

Peu convaincue, je regardai à tour de rôle le souterrain sombre et Vince. La noirceur d'un tunnel contre la possible attaque de plusieurs vampires… Le choix était rude. Mais s'il pensait que j'allais rentrer de mon plein gré dans ce trou de souris, il se trompait lourdement.

\- Je ne vous abandonnerai pas ici, croisai-je mes bras sur ma poitrine.

Je n'avais pas envie de servir de dîner à des vampires, mais j'avais encore moins envie de me retrouver seule dans le noir pour ensuite aller affronter Sofia, celle qui avait juré de me tuer si je revenais dans sa demeure.

\- Toujours le même refrain…, secoua-t-il la tête. On n'a pas le temps pour ton caractère de super héroïne. Dis-toi que si tu n'y vas pas, nos chances de survie sont réduites à zéro.

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de digérer la nouvelle. Sans ménagement, il m'agrippa et me poussa à l'intérieur avant de refermer derrière moi d'un mouvement violent. J'entendis la porte claquer avant que les pénombres ne m'engloutissent.

* * *

**Comme je l'avais dit, petit revirement de situation :P **

**Alors, Maggie a-t-elle raison ou bien nos deux bad boys sont-ils en mauvaises postures ? **

**Je vous dis à la prochaine, **

**Tanutwo**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour tout le monde, **

**Avec également beaucoup de retard, voici la suite de cette saga.**

**J'ai été très étonnée de voir que malgré mes non-publications fréquentes, cette fiction était quand même lue. Alors milles merci et pour celles et ceux qui la suivent, sachez que vous aurez un jour la fin même si cela met du temps à arriver ;)**

**Je vous une bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Dire qu'à cet instant, je ne regrettais pas mes choix aurait été mentir. J'éprouvais une profonde colère envers moi-même d'avoir accepté de suivre Vince dans ce merdier. Certes, je n'avais pas réellement eu le choix mais reporter mon implication dans cette enquête uniquement sur lui aurait été également mentir. J'avais finalement fini par accepter d'être sa partenaire de mon plein gré et sans contrainte.

Cependant, cela ne m'empêchait pas d'éprouver plus haine envers Vince qu'envers moi-même et de bouillonner intérieurement des décisions qu'il prenait. Et plus précisément de celle prise quelques minutes plus tôt. Comment avait-il pu me jeter dans ce tunnel en sachant que je serais seule, sans lumière… Et morte d'inquiétude de le savoir au combat contre une armée de vampires ?

Evidemment, plus rien ne m'étonnait venant de lui, mais j'avais espéré qu'il arrêterait de vouloir me surprotéger. Et de penser qu'il était le seul à pouvoir risquer sa vie. Enfin, lui et son pote puisqu'apparemment Raphaël avait le privilège de rester à ses côtés et d'agir pendant les combats. Alors ok, c'était un vampire… Mais quand même ! A quoi avaient servi les entraînements interminables et mortellement éreintants que Vince m'avait infligés pendant des semaines si c'était pour m'évincer à chaque fois de la bataille ? Voilà une bonne question que je n'allais pas manquer de lui poser si on réchappait de tout ça, tous les deux.

Totalement aveugle, j'avançai avec toute la lenteur d'un escargot, caressant les murs pour ne pas me cogner et suivre le bon chemin. Vous avez déjà ressenti la peur de tomber dans un trou invisible ? Et bien c'était exactement ce qui m'effrayait le plus. La galerie était étroite, humide et poisseuse. J'avais la désagréable impression qu'à tout moment, mes pieds allaient s'effondrer pour finir dans un puits d'eau et que j'allais mourir toute seule noyée. Si à cela on ajoutait le fait que plongée ainsi dans le noir j'avais l'impression que je marchais depuis plusieurs kilomètres, ma vie était parfaite. Sarcastiquement parlant.

Je continuai mon chemin, toujours aussi mauvaise qu'au début jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive enfin une faible luminosité se dessiner à travers une porte en bois recouvert de branchages. Le soulagement qui m'envahit fut tel que je me serai affaissée au sol si ma volonté de sortir n'avait pas été la plus grande. Je poussais alors la porte. Précipitamment. Comme si ma vie en dépendait. Et inspirait, à grande goulée, l'air frais et salvateur de la liberté.

Je mis plusieurs secondes avant de m'habituer à la lumière –même faible, de la pleine lune. Clignant des yeux plusieurs fois et les obligeant à rester ouvert. Mais déjà un mal de tête m'envahissait me confirmant que j'avais passé bien trop de temps « enfermée ».

Je portai mes mains à mon front et exerçai une pression dans l'espoir de faire disparaître le début de migraine qui m'empêcherait de torturer Vince à la minute même où je le reverrais. Si jamais il en avait réchappé évidemment. Détail dont je ne doutais même pas. Cependant, je le maudissais à la hauteur que je lui étais reconnaissante. Car sans lui et cette haine que je lui avais vouée, j'aurai sûrement abandonné, terrassée par l'angoisse de ma claustrophobie. C'est pourquoi je comptais seulement le torturer et non le tuer.

Mais pour ça, il fallait d'abord que je trouve le manoir de Sofia. Vince m'avait demandé de m'y rendre pour les aider. Je doutais fortement de cette raison. Et pour cause. Vu le temps que j'avais passé sous terre, soit ils étaient déjà morts, soit ils se trouvaient déjà chez Sofia. Néanmoins, je n'étais sûre de rien.

Je me faufilai donc à travers les arbres de la forêt, espérant trouver la fameuse route dont Vince m'avait parlé et qui était censée se situer à un kilomètre. Cependant, je ne fis même pas vingt pas que deux corps me barrèrent le chemin, me faisant stopper net dans ma progression.

Mon poing partit avant même que je ne vois leur visage. A cette heure de la nuit, mon cerveau avait directement associé ces deux hommes à des dangers qu'il fallait éliminer. Mais étrangement, le coup n'atteignit personne. A l'inverse, je fus arrêtée dans mon élan par une main de fer qui d'un geste m'immobilisa, le bras derrière le dos.

\- Heureux de te voir en vie Beauté, me salua Vince d'un chuchotement à l'oreille.

Je ne sus pas si la joie de voir des visages familiers se manifesta avant ma colère. Ou si celle-ci me submergea entièrement directement. Quoiqu'il en soit, je bouillonnais de fureur quand il me relâcha.

\- Espèce de salaud. Ce serait plutôt à moi de dire ça, non ? Me frottai-je le poignet.

J'étais furieuse. Et je n'allais certainement pas m'en cacher. Après tout, il l'avait bien cherché.

\- Si je ne te connaissais pas, j'aurai parié que c'était du sarcasme.

Il se foutait de moi. Littéralement. Et son petit sourire en coin me le confirma.

\- Tu m'as encore mise de côté et tu m'as jeté dans ce tunnel. A ton avis, j'allais le prendre comment ?

A mon grand étonnement, il ne broncha pas. Il resta parfaitement calme. Sans toutefois se départir de ce sourire invisible et agaçant.

\- Je t'ai confié la mission de nous sauver au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris.

Je faillis lui rigoler au nez. Les « sauver ». Il me prenait vraiment pour une imbécile.

\- Te fatigues pas avec ton blabla. Tu voulais juste que je dégage et c'est tout.

Ce coup-ci, il sourit franchement. Comprenant parfaitement que je n'étais pas dupe et que j'avais déjà réalisé qu'il m'avait une fois de plus berné.

Cependant, il ne lâcha pas le morceau.

\- Si les choses avaient mal tourné, tu aurais été notre seule chance.

Je les scrutai, lui et Raphaël, rapidement, avec un regard de lionne prête à tuer. Aucune blessure apparente, aucune contusion. Je n'arrivais même pas à trouver un vêtement écorché.

\- A vous voir là, vous aviez la situation parfaitement en main, crachai-je. Alors, arrêtes de vouloir me faire croire que j'avais un rôle important. Tu m'as menti.

_Une fois de plus_, faillis-je ajouter avec amertume.

\- C'est vrai, confirma-t-il contre toute attente. Mais il suffit d'une brindille pour que la forêt prenne feu.

Je le fixai, bouche bée. N'arrivant même pas à assimiler ses paroles. Il venait vraiment de dire ça ?

\- Attends, fronçai-je des sourcils, c'est moi que tu es en train de comparer à une brindille ?

Ok. Là, j'étais vexée. Sérieusement, vexée. Mon ego venait de descendre de cent étages en une seule phrase.

\- Tu n'étais pas prête à voir de quoi nous étions réellement capables.

\- Pardon ?

C'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité.

\- T'effrayer n'était sûrement pas le meilleur moyen pour te mettre en confiance avec nous deux réunis.

Je ricanai.

\- Parce que tu crois sérieusement que je resterais sagement avec vous en ce moment si je n'avais pas confiance ? Tu es un lycan et lui un vampire, désignai-je Raph. Est-ce que je prends mes jambes à mon cou ? Non.

Il sembla amusé de ma répartie.

\- Je dis juste qu'on a voulu te préserver. Il n'y a rien de méchant ou d'insultant là-dedans.

\- Ok. Et bien moi, je vais te dire autre chose, sifflai-je. Je suis morte de peur mais je prends sur moi. Si tu n'as pas encore compris que je pouvais encaisser bien plus que ce que je peux laisser penser, c'est que tu es un abruti.

J'entendis le rire étouffé de Raphaël mais je n'y prêtai pas attention. Focalisée sur Vince dont le regard amusé me disait qu'il se foutait royalement de mes propos.

\- Je sais parfaitement de quoi tu es capable, sembla-t-il vouloir me rassurer. Et crois-moi, tu n'étais pas prête.

Je tiquai.

\- Toujours le même refrain, repris-je le pique qu'il m'avait lancé avant de m'éjecter dans le tunnel. Visiblement tu n'es pas aussi doué que tu le penses pour former les gens aux combats puisqu'on ne peut se battre que contre toi.

J'étais plutôt contente de mes arguments. Après tout, ce n'était pas faux. Je ne combattais qu'avec Vince. Et même si la puissance de ses coups me mettait souvent K.O, qu'est-ce qui me prouvait qu'il était réellement franc dans son entraînement ?

\- S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, fais un combat contre Raphaël et on pourra peut-être passer à la suite après. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à une telle proposition. Et je devais admettre que je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir me réjouir d'une telle proposition justement. Combattre Raphaël ? Il n'était pas réellement sérieux. Si ?

\- Aucun souci de mon côté, me fit comprendre que oui, le principal concerné avant de se tourner vers moi. Je ne retiendrai pas mes coups, promis.

Le clin d'œil qu'il me lança à la fin de sa phrase fut loin de m'encourager à accepter. Mais je n'allais certainement pas me dégonfler. Surtout pas après la scène que je venais de faire.

\- Très bien. On se met où ? Demandai-je.

\- Ici c'est parfait, me désigna-t-il notre emplacement.

Je regardai aux alentours. Personne. Excepté l'immensité de la forêt. Vu l'horaire, mon geste me paraissait soudain stupide.

\- Ok, approuvai-je avant d'hausser des épaules. Et on désigne comment le vainqueur ? Par la mort ?

A l'entente de cette question, un sourire sauvage s'afficha sur son visage.

\- Te laisser inconsciente me suffira amplement.

Si j'étais quelque peu stressée, son assurance face à moi ravala ce sentiment et décupla ma colère déjà grandement existante, me faisant définitivement oublier le peu de chance que j'avais que de gagner.

\- Je vais te faire bouffer la poussière, lui répliquai-je alors froidement en signe d'avertissement.

Il sembla amusé de cette répartie et vint se placer devant moi dans l'attente du combat.

\- Du moment que ce n'est pas la mienne, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux, me signifia-t-il.

Ca, je n'étais actuellement plus en mesure de lui promettre. J'étais bien décidée à prouver de quoi j'étais capable. Et tant pis si je venais à le tuer par erreur…

* * *

**Plus de précisions arriveront dans le prochain chapitre au cours d'une discussion entre Vince et Maggie ;) **

**Je vous dis donc à la prochaine, **

**Tanutwo**


End file.
